nueva historia para akatsuki
by bluderk
Summary: Sakura es hermana de Pein y en una de sus misiones como Akatsuki conoce a Naruto. no soy buena para esto entren para que puedan entender.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues hola a todos. Soy nueva en esto de los fics. Espero y les agraden. Yo normalmente no me baso en cómo va el manga o incluso en la historia solo en los personajes y en el hecho de ke son ninjas.

Yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de naruto el único dueño es Masashi kishimoto.

Era ya tarde en la aldea de Konoha, pero en un área en especial se escuchaban gritos de mujeres y niños siendo asesinados. Un niño de 12 años con pelo negro seguido por 2 personas de pelo anaranjado, y una niña de 5 años de cabellos rosados estaban escapando de Konoha. En sus ojos se podía apreciar en rinnegan.

´tengo que salir de aquí lo antes posible no puedo permitir que nos alcancen´ se repetía en su mente el pequeño ´mis dos cuerpos deben ser suficientes como para protegernos, no voy a permitir que nos asesinen, no tendré la misma suerte que todo el clan´

Cierta mente todo el clan Haruno está siendo destruido por los mismos integrantes de la aldea de la hoja. Konoha les temía tanto a ellos y a sus poderes que creyeron que algún día los podrían traicionar y destruir toda la aldea y ciertamente ni los hyuga ni los uchiha podrían detenerlos. Al cabo de un rato ya no se lograba escuchar nada desde la distancia, los gritos ya no eran audibles.

¨Nii-san que pasa porque salimos de casa? Y porque todos gritaban?¨ pregunto la pequeña de pelo rosa ¨además porque invocaste a tus dos cuerpos?¨

¨lo siento pequeña Sakura pero no podremos regresar a Konoha, ni volver a ver a nuestros padres, pero ten por seguro que donde quiera que estén van a estar felices de que hayamos podido escapar¨ contesto el niño abrasando a Sakura.

¨Escapar de que nii-san?¨ pregunto

¨de las personas que intentaban hacernos daño¨ dijo soltándola para por verla a los ojos ahora tenemos que ir a buscar refugio en otra aldea así podremos seguir con todo si?¨dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar a su nueva vida.

3 años después

¨Nagato donde estas prometiste entrenarme hoy sin falta vamos sal de donde quiera que estés¨ gritaba una pequeña de 8 años

¨ya te he dicho que ya no me puedes llamar así además porque ya no me llamas nii-san he? Creo que prefería eso¨ dijo sonriendo le a su pequeña hermana

¨de acuerdo nii-san ahora vamos a entrenar si? Tu prometiste enseñarme un nuevo jutsu hoy¨ dijo mientras se abalanzaba a su hermano

¨lo siento pero hoy van a venir personas que quiero que conozcas¨ dijo dándose vuelta a su sala de ´reuniones´

¨pero después me enseñaras un jutsu cierto?¨

¨de pende de cómo te comportes Sa-ku-ri-ta¨ y con eso se fue

Al cabo de un rato Sakura entro a la sala de ´reuniones´ donde su hermano y otras personas se encontraban sentadas

¨esto debe de ser una broma, que rayos hace una chiquilla aquí¨ dijo una persona con cara de tiburón

¨a quien crees que le estas llamando chiquilla cara de pez, acaso quieres pelear¨ contesto Sakura activando su rinnegan, asiendo que todos dieran un brinquito de sorpresa

¨Sakura cálmate no kiero ver que le agás daño a nadie¨ dijo pein desde su silla

¨como rayos es que ella tiene el rinnegan y por si fuera poco acaso insinúas que no puedo derrotar a una niña como ella?¨ dijo Kisame dando un golpe en la mesa

¨para empezar ella tiene el rinnegan porque ella es mi hermana y si, si creo que ella te puede derrotar puesto que yo la he entrenado desde hace muchos años¨ dijo pein ocasionando que de nuevo todos se sorprendieran

Sakura no decía nada solo se dedicaba a mirar a todos con una mirada acecina, haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando. De la nada su mirada cambio a una con ojos brillantes llenos de emoción y una gran sonrisa de alegría.

¨entonces ellos son a los que me querías presentar nii-san esto es genial, son tantos crees que me quieran entrenar o jugar con migo¨ peguntaba una muy emocionada niña provocando que un suspiro saliera de la boca de pein

¨ primero que nada quisiera que todos se presenten, puesto que quiero que Sakura sea parte del grupo y pueda tener algunas misiones para poder entrenarse mas.¨ dijo pein mirando a cada uno de ellos

¨mi nombre es Sasori, gusto en conocerte pequeña Sakura¨ dijo un tipo de cabellos rojos como la sangre

¨yo soy Kisame¨ dijo el cara de tiburón

¨yo soy Deidara¨ dijo otro que parecía niña

¨Zetsu¨ contesto el que parecía planta

¨Kakusu¨ dijo otro que parecía chuki

¨Hidan¨ el parecía una especia desconocida de humano

¨ Hola pequeña mi nombre es Itachi¨ dijo otro con una pequeña sonrisa

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien grito ¨ y yo soy Tobi¨ dijo un tipo con una máscara puesta

¨mucho gusto de conocerlos como ya saber yo soy Sakura espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes, ahora volviendo a mi tema principal¨ al decir esto todos voltearon a verla con ojos curiosos, solo pein la miraba con cara de ´ya sé lo que vas a decir´ ¨quiero saber si me pueden entrena, para poder ser mejor que nii-san¨ ante esto algunos dieron una carcajada y otros solo sonrieron

¨Tobi quiere entrenar a Sakura-chan también¨ grito Tobi desde su asiento

¨Sakura apenas los acabas de conocer y ya quieres que te entrenen¨ dijo pein algo frio pues el solo se comportaba amigable cuando estaba con Sakura a solas.

¨por mí no hay problema, quiero ver si, si es cierto eso de que incluso puede derrotarme a mi¨ dijo Kisame sonriendo de medio lado

¨entonces hay que ir al campo de entrenamiento enseguida¨ y así Sakura salió corriendo seguida por Kisame e Itachi que quería ver el enfrentamiento, después de un rato también pein se unió a mirar la pelea.

Eso fue todo por hoy. En el siguiente episodio voy a poner la pelea entre Sakura y Kisame.

Si pueden me gustaría que dieran su opinión acerca del fic y si debería seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por todo

sayo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo. Para empezar pues quisiera responder algunos de los comentarios.

Para MaGy-Souh, pues realmente todavía no se qué pareja ponerle puesto que estoy escribiendo conforme se me vienen las ideas, pero me gustaría mucho su opinión acerca de con quien se debería quedar.

Y para toaneo07, realmente me encantaría leer tus fics, y muchas gracias por tu aprobación.

Gracias a los demás comentarios realmente me hace feliz el que les guste mi fic. Voy a procurar estar agregando episodios cada semana o cada que pueda. Gracias ahora a comenzar!

Sakura salía de la guarida dando brinquitos y moviendo sus brazos de atrás para adelante. Llegaron a un amplio espacio en donde los arboles no podrían interferir en la pelea.

¨Bien vamos a comenzar chiquilla quiero ver si es cierto lo que dice pein-sama¨ dijo mientras agarraba a Samehada

¨Entonces no hay que esperar mas jijiji¨ respondió Sakura poniéndose en modo de defensa

¨prepárate que no tendré piedad por el hecho de que tengas 8 años, Suiton bakusui shouha (gran ola explosiva) ¨ Una ola gigantesca inundo el área de entrenamiento nadie miro que Sakura se moviera o ke isiera intento de. Todos miraban estupefactos como la ola se iba dejando una pequeña bola rosa de pétalos de cerezo.

¨Pero que rayos es eso?¨pregunto Kisame

¨un jutsu de escudo¨ contesto Itachi con el sharingan activado pues no se quería perder ninguna parte de la batalla.

Sin previo aviso algo salió de la tierra haciendo que Kisame brincara hacia atrás y eludir una patada, pero atrás lo esperaba alguien más.

¨Raiton Kami-Kosen no jutsu¨ escuchar gritar tras de sí Kisame, recibiendo una fuerte descarga eléctrica por su espalda

¨ Maldita mocosa¨ se quejo Kisame mientras se paraba lentamente después de tremendo golpe. Al voltear pudo ver a Sakura y otra persona a su lado con el cabello blanco. ¨eso no es justo esta recibiendo ayuda¨

¨Sakura no está recibiendo ayuda de nadie, ella está utilizando su propio chakra para hacer los jutsus¨ respondió pein desde sus espaldas

¨ Es verdad¨ contesto Itachi mirando atentamente a Sakura y su otro cuerpo

¨antes de que Kisame pudiera hacer otro ataque o incluso el voltearse se escucho otra vez un grito proveniente de Sakura

¨Katon Shuriken namae¨ grito Sakura lanzando shurikens rodeados de fuego.

Kisame pudo detener la mayoría de ellos pero otros le lograron rozar. Lo que se le izo extraño fue que no todos estaban rodeados de fuego pero no le tomo importancia y comenzó haciendo sellos para contra atacar

¨Suiton Suikou…¨ pero no logro terminar porque quedo paralizado ¨que rayos es esto¨ dijo sin poderse mover cayendo al suelo.

¨No me dgas que no sabes¨ pregunto Sakura inocentemente ¨ en algunas shuriken que te lace puse un paralizante para acabar con esto rápido, jijiji¨ se rio Sakura mientras avanzaba hacia Kisame y se arrodillaba junto a el

¨Que es lo que piensas hacerme ahora mocosa, realmente no puedo creer que una niña de 8 años me haiga derrotado¨ se quejaba mientras Sakura emanaba un chakra verde de sus manos

¨ te pude vencer porque te confiaste con el hecho de que era una niña y no parecía poder hacerte daño¨ contesto Sakura mientras le daba de beber un antídoto

¨Puedo cambiar de compañero?¨ pregunto Itachi tras ver que su compañero fue derrotado por una niña ¨ Creo que sería mejor idea tener a Sakura como compañera¨ decía Itachi con una mano levantada como un niño de primaría

¨ Eso es cruel Itachi¨ decía Kisame desde el suelo

¨Además que me temo eso no será posible no pienso a arriesgarla a tan corta edad, a lo mejor comience con misiones a los 12 como se debería¨ contesto pein aún frio y cortante mirando a Sakura.

¨ pero ya me puedo defender sola nii-san¨ dijo Sakura con ojos de cachorrito

¨ Ou Sakura se mira muy bonita así, Tobi jamás le negara algo a Sakura-chan¨ dijo Tobi mientras abrazaba a Sakura

¨ bien sabes que eso no funciona en mi Sakura, por lo menos espera a que cumplas diez para poder salir en alguna por favor¨ dijo pein

¨ está bien nii-san¨ respondió bajando la cabeza, y de repente como si nada hubiera parado dijo, ¨ ahora quiero que me entrenen quiero poder controlar todo lo que un ninja debe, voy a ser la mejor akatsuki del mundo, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¨ decía mientras apretaba un puño

Todos la miraban con gotitas en la cabeza

¨ sí que cambia de humor rápido¨ pensaron todos

¨ lo mejor será empezar con el entrenamiento mañana¨ dijo Itachi volviendo a la guarida

¨Espera que es lo que tienes en tus ojos? Porque son rojos?¨ pregunto Sakura acercándose a Itachi hasta quedar casi pegada el

¨A esto se le llama sharingan es un kenken kenkai ( no estoy segura de cómo se escriba) es como tu rinnegan, aunque también existe el byakugan, supongo que luego te explicare para que sirven cada uno¨ al mirar la cara de confusión que tenia Sakura

De repente una explosión se escucho en la guarida haciendo que todos corrieran dentro

¨ Tobi quédate con Sakura en un momento volvemos¨ dijo Itachi

Y luego una explosión más fuerte se escucho.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero sus comentarios gracias

Lo más seguro es que mañana suba el otro cap.

sayo


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que les agrada lo que escribo XD

Todos corrían apresuradamente y poco antes de llegar se pudieron escuchar gritos

¨maldición porque no te quedas quieto de una vez¨ gritaba Deidara

¨ Porque debería no es como si me quedara quieto me atinarías de todos modos¨ contestaba Sasori

¨ ahora si te voy a mostrar lo que verdadero arte es!¨ gritaba formando una ave enorme de arcilla explosiva

¨vamos ambos sabemos que eso no es arte, enfréntalo de una vez¨ contestaba Sasori

¨ Que te calles maldición¨ respondió haciendo que explotara la gran ave

Todos miraban la escena con gotitas en la cabeza, con acepción de pein que estaba muy molesto como para mirar que Tobi y Sakura ya estaban ahí.

Pein se acerco con intenciones de matarlos o por lo menos dejarlos inconscientes cuando de repente Tobi se puso enfrente de el

¨ puede Tobi encargarse de esto¨ dijo con una voz de niño chiquito ¨Tobi tiene una idea y quiere probar una nueva técnica¨ dijo mientras daba saltitos

¨ Que no se supone que te debiste haber quedado con Sakura¨ dijo aún mas enojado

Tobi al ver esto se le pusieron los pelos de gallina

¨Tobi no hizo nada malo, Sakura-chan me obligo a venir, diciendo que Tobi recibiría dulces si la traía¨ y agacho la cabeza

¨ y en donde esta ella ahora¨ pregunto un poco más calmado

¨ Aquí estoy¨ dijo Sakura que estaba en los hombros de Kisame mirando el show que seguían dando Deidara y Sasori ¨ porque los demás que estaban aquí no los detuvieron?¨

¨ porque es demasiado entretenido como para hacerlo además de que si alguien mure serán menos gastos¨ contesto Kakusu que ahora se encontraba parado al lado de ellos

¨ entonces Tobi más vale que los pares ahora si no…¨ no termino la oración pues ya todos sabían a qué se refería

Tobi solo asintió y se dirigió a donde todo el embrollo se estaba formulando.

¨ porque nii-san no acabo la oración?¨ pregunto Sakura mirando a Kisame y a Itachi palidar

FLASHBACK

Hace 6 horas

Todos estaban sentados en una reunión cuando pein entro

¨ Que parte de cuiden que no se meta en problemas no entendieron¨ les grito a todos haciendo que le prestaran total atención

¨ Pues estábamos en un pueblo lleno de gente y era difícil el poder ubicarla¨ contesto Deidara

¨ tiene pelo rosa y me van a decir que no pudieron ubicarla, díganme cuantas personas tienen pelo rosa en el mundo, NINGUNA¨ dijo todavía gritando haciendo que los demás pusieran cara de horror.

Pein les había encargado cuidar que Sakura no se metiera en problemas cuando fue a visitar el pueblo cerca del país de la roca. Y ciertamente causo no solo uno sino varios problemas.

Primera, destruyo un puesto de comida mientras practicaba en público una técnica de tierra

Segundo, casi mata a un hombre cuando este le pregunto que si estaba perdida

Y por ultimo, golpeo a una niña que porque ¨se le atravesó en el camino¨

¨ pues no es nuestra culpa que a una niña torpe le guste merodear y causar problemas por ahí¨ contesto Kisame

¨ es una estupidez es estar siguiendo a una mocosa idiota por un pueblo¨ contesto Hidan

¨ Como es que la acabas de llamar¨ pregunto pein más serio que una roca ¨ahora verán¨ y con eso comenzó a formar unos sellos haciendo que todos entraran en una especie de genjutsu en el cual ni Itachi se pudo salvar.

En genjutsu consistía en hacerlos mirar los peores momentos de su vida ya sea el mas vergonzoso o el más doloroso, incluso podía crear nuevos recuerdos para ellos para que sufrieran mas, era un tiempo indefinido por el cual cada uno de ellos tuvo que pasar en el. Pero cuando despertaron aún tenían esos sentimientos carcomiéndoles el alma muy lenta mente.

FIN FLASHBACK

¨ no creo que te debas preocupar por eso Sakura¨ dijo Itachi haciendo una pequeña sonrisa para disimular el miedo que sentía en esos momentos

¨bueno si tú lo dices ita-chan¨ dijo Sakura alzando los hombros

¨ Como me llamaste¨ pregunto incrédulo Itachi

¨ ita-chan, o prefieres otro también puedo ita-san, Itachi-chan, ita-kun, Itachi-kun, ita…¨ no termino pues fue interrumpida

¨está bien ya entendí creo que me quedo con ita-chan¨ dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

¨ y como me llamaras a mi Sakura¨ pregunto Kisame pues no quería ser excluido

¨a ti te llamare kisa-chan¨ dijo alzando los brazos de alegría

Kisame solo asintió con una sonrisa pero sinceramente ese nombre sonaba como mujer

En la pelea de Deidara Tobi ya había llegado y todavía no había hecho nada, solo estaba colocando algunas cosas en el piso, luego de un rato se detuvo, inhalo aire, hizo unos sellos y grito ¨Katon Shuriken namae¨ haciendo que todas las cosas que estaban en el piso se incendiaran y con hilos de chakra provoco que todos salieran e hirieran a Deidara y Sasori provocando que detuvieran su pelea

¨ TOBI¨ gritaron los dos

¨ Tobi no izo nada malo, Tobi cumplió órdenes¨

¨ wau Tobi tienes que enseñarme como hacer eso de atar hilos de chakra¨ grito Sakura desde los hombros de Kisame

¨Tobi lo aprendió de Sasori¨ dijo Tobi señalando a Sasori

¨ Saso-chan tienes que enseñar me siiiii?¨ dijo poniendo de nuevo esos ojos de cachorrito

¨ como me acaba de llamar?¨ le pregunto en susurro a Deidara

¨ jajaja creo que saso-chan jajaja¨

¨ de que te ríes dei-chan¨ pregunto Sakura que ya estaba parada enfrente de ellos

¨ De nada, mmmmm, saku-chan¨ respondió Deidara

¨ Ese nombre me gusta¨ dijo saltando

¨ puede Tobi llamarte cerezo, o flor de cerezo¨ pregunto este agarrándole ambas manos a Sakura

¨ no¨ se escucho una voz fría desde atrás, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, al comprender Sakura respondió ¨lo siento pero nii-san es el único que pude llamarme así¨ respondió con una enorme sonrisa

Todos voltearon a ver a pein pero este ya se estaba alejando para meterse a la guarida, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, nadie dijo nada y comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, dejando a solas a Sakura e Itachi.

Eso es todo, no se me ocurre que mas puedo poner creo que hasta humo me sale por la cabeza jajaja

Bueno espero y les haiga agradado, dejen sus coments, please

sayo


	4. Chapter 4

-chap 4

Voy a intentar hacer este mas largo, los otros se me han hecho muy cortitos. Por cierto gracias por sus coments

Nadie noto que Itachi y Sakura se habían quedado atrás. Sakura estaba a pundo de caminar para meterse cuando Itachi le habla.

¨saku-chan crees que me podrías hacer una favor¨ pregunta el con ojos un tanto preocupados

¨ Que pasa ita-chan¨ pregunta esta la mirar sus ojos

¨ crees que puedas volver a invocar el cuerpo de hace unos momentos¨ dijo este haciendo que Sakura se sorprendiera

¨claro¨ y comenzó haciendo unos breves movimientos de manos y un hombre de al parecer 17 años de edad apareció en un poof

Este era de la misma estatura que Itachi y tenía el rinnegan en sus ojos al igual que Sakura en esos momentos, también tenía el pelo corto y blanco (como el de sai) y su piel era blanca. Bestia un trage AMBU y un par de katanas colgaban en su espalda en forma de cruz. En su mejilla izquierda tenía una cicatriz causada por otra catana.

¨ Tu hermano te lo regalo?¨ pregunto mirando fijamente al hombre

¨ nop¨ dijo poniendo una carita feliz ¨yo misma lo conseguí, el que me regalo mi hermano lo tengo en otro lugar, lo cuido demasiado como para dejarlo salir en batalla¨ dijo con su carita llena de orgullo

¨ entonces para que te sirve si lo tienes de adorno?¨ pregunto este algo confundido

¨ Porque el otro cuerpo solo lo invocare si es una misión arriesgada o si mi vida está en peligro¨ contesto con una cara seria

¨ veo que los cuidas muy bien¨ al decir esto provoco una sonrisa en Sakura ¨ entonces te pediré un favor. En algunos años mas adelante, una persona que yo aprecio mucho me va a asesinar¨ esto provoco que Sakura abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente y se humedecieran ¨ no quiero que llores ok?¨ y así Sakura se tallo los ojos para impedir que salieran ¨ después de que el me mate, quiero que tu conviertas mi cuerpo en uno de los tuyos, de acuerdo? También quiero que lo cuides, pero utilízalo también si?¨ Sakura no decía nada, solo miraba a Itachi a los ojos, buscando el que le dijera que era una broma o algo por el estilo, porque aunque no lo pareciera, y en tan corto tiempo Sakura podía percibir que se llevaría bastante bien con el como para dejarlo ir. Pero también sabia que si era algo que el deseaba lo iba hacer por lo tanto alejo los pensamientos de tristeza, y puso una mirada decidida asintiendo a la petición de Itachi. Y así Itachi le sonrió y caminaron juntos dentro de la guarida.

¨pues que tanto hacían ustedes dos afuera, porque no se metieron junto con los demás¨ pregunto pein mirando a Itachi

¨ Hi-mi-tsu¨ contesto Sakura con un dedo en los labios, provocando una sonrisa en Itachi

Pein ya no dijo nada pues conocía lo terca que era su hermana cuando de secretos se trataba.

En toda la tarde nadie izo nada, Kisame miraba que podía comer, Hidan se la paso en serrado en su cuarto haciendo sus oraciones, Kakusu se fue hablar con pein acerca de los gastos que seguro se harán ahora que Sakura iba a estar de pidiche, pues solo era una niña y pedir es todo lo que una niña hace. Deidara se puso hacer pajaritos de arcilla para enseñárselos a Sakura, Sasori se fue a crear más marionetas mientras Tobi se sentó a jugar con los explosivos de Deidara junto con Sakura, de Zetsu nadie sabía nada, no se miraba por ninguna parte e Itachi estaba esperando su turno para hablar con pein.

AL SIGUIENTE DIA A LAS 9:00 AM

Todos estaban fuera viendo como entrenaban Sasori y Sakura, Tobi y Itachi y Deidara y Kakusu. Sasori estaba enseñándole a Sakura como controlar las marionetas con los hilos de chakra. Los demás solo entrenaban porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

¨ vamos Sakura no es tan difícil¨ decía Sasori algo desesperado pues llevaban con el mismo ejercicio cerca de una hora

¨ a los cuantos años aprendiste a controlar esto saso-chan?¨ pregunto Sakura intentando hacer que la marioneta hiciera algún movimiento de taijutsu.

¨ Yo aprendí a los 5 años¨

¨ grrr¨ fue lo único que se escucho salir de la garganta de Sakura. Estaba enojada que ella a sus 8 años no pudiera controlar esos hilos

¨ creo que es suficiente por hoy, te dejare la marioneta para cuando quieras practicar ok¨ Sakura no respondió estaba demasiado concentrada en controlar la marioneta como para responderle a Sasori

Así paso la tarde todos se metieron y nadie se dio cuenta que dentro del bosque Sakura seguía entrenando.

Dentro de la guarida

¨ Donde esta Sakura¨ pregunto un alarmado pein

¨ la ultima ves que la mire estaba aya afuera¨ dijo Kisame

¨ pero luego se metió junto con la estúpida marioneta del idiota de Sasori que no?¨ dijo hidan recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sasori

¨ Tobi miro como saku-chan salía con la marioneta al bosque, Tobi no pregunto por qué, y entonces Tobi se metió con los demás¨

Luego se escucho una explosión seguida por un temblor, afuera en el bosque

Todos salieron corriendo, preocupados por Sakura, pero el que más preocupado estaba era obviamente pein, puesto que la ultima ves que el suelo tembló de esa manera resulto que estaba peleando contra orochimaru, después de que traiciono a la organización. Pein llego justo a tiempo aquellas ves, pero tenía miedo de que tal vez ahora no lo lograra.

Entre los arboles pein miro una área con barios arboles caídos y otros quemados, recorrió rápidamente el lugar con la vista en busca de algún punto rosado, y lo primero que miro fue un punto blanco a la distancia, y enfrente de él estaba el punto rosa.

Sakura había invocado a yoshimi (el cuerpo que le enseño a Itachi) y estaba peleando contra el, pero no cuerpo a cuerpo sino que utilizando la marioneta de Sasori. Todos llegaron al lugar y quedaron sorprendidos con el desastre que había, pero nadie más sorprendido que Sasori que pudo ver como Sakura no solo estaba controlando a la perfección la marioneta, sino que también avía aprendido a que esta utilizara chakra.

Yoshimi se acercaba velozmente a la marioneta listo para atacarlo cuando esta salto y le dio una patada por la espalda, pero yoshimi era más veloz y puso la espada para bloquearlo, pero la patada de la marioneta venia con chakra incluida provocando una fuerza sobrehumana, haciendo que yoshimi se deslizara unos diez metros.

Sakura se percato de la presencia de los demás y paró la pelea que estaban teniendo su cuerpo y la marioneta.

Pein se acerco a ella corriendo, ¨ cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas tanto en las peleas, siempre se te pasa el tiempo cuando entrenas tanto que te aseguro que ni cuenta te habías dado de que ya está oscuro¨ la regañaba pein pues estaba muy preocupado

¨ Lo siento nii-san pero luego de que pude controlar bien la marioneta, me puse a practicar lo que me enseñaste para tener mas fuerza, y luego de que lo controle quise experimentar un rato y acabe así¨ concluyo la pequeña mirando a pein algo preocupada pues este la mirava con algo de enojo.

¨ Como rayos lo controlo tan rapido¨ pregunto Sasori rompiendo el silencio

¨ es una de sus virtudes supongo, desde que la entrono es así, todo lo que le enseño se lo aprende realmente rápido, después experimenta con ellos¨ dijo pein como si nada

¨ es por eso que decías que ella podía derrotarnos¨ dijo Deidara

¨ si, ya no tengo muchas cosas que enseñarle por lo mismo, pero lo que es peor es que le encanta seguir aprendiendo cosas nuevas todos los días¨ dijo pein mirando a todos

¨ eso es algo bueno así no tendremos algo que hacer supongo¨ dijo Kakusu ¨ pero no la vamos a premiar cada vez que aprenda algo¨

Los meses pasaron, y los akatsuki entrenaban a Sakura, esto fue lo que aprendió de cada uno:

Deidara: hacer algunos explosivos de arcilla con las manos y a pelea de larga distancia

Zetsu: como poder ser sigilosa y espiar a los demás, barios genjutsu, y a transportarse dentro de los arboles

Hidan: como utilizar la oz, y taijutsu

Kakusu: barios tipos de peleas y jutsus elementales

Kisame: utilizar la espada

Tobi: como hacer enojar a los demás, y barios jutsus, a y también a como pasar el tiempo en misiones aburridas

Itachi: taijutsu, genjutsu, jutsus elementales y a pelear con tu oponente sin necesidad de mirarle a los ojos, también aprendió a aguantar la mayoría de los efectos del sharingan, por si acaso alguna vez ella se encontrara con alguno (en esta historia no solo sasuke, Itachi y madara son los últimos uchiha todavía quedan algunos pero menos de 10)

Sasori: marioneta;, crearlas, mantenerlas, controlarlas, etc.

….

Sakura ya tenia 9(aquí todavía no aprende todo lo de la lista de arriba pero si la mayoría), Kisame le había regalado una espada en su cumpleaños, y salió a practicar.

Pein le permitía alejarse un poco, pero no mucho de la base. Ese día ella se aprovechó y se fue algo más lejos de lo habitual. Al llegar a un claro, pudo escuchar como kunais chocaban entre sí, y fue a ver la pelea

Dos hombres peleaban, uno de ellos tenía el pelo café y tenía una bandana con el símbolo de la aldea de la tierra y vestía como jounin. El otro tenia el pelo plateado y en un ojo se podía apreciar el sharingan, cosa que intrigo a la niña pues jamás había visto a nadie mas con el sharingan y mucho menos en solo un ojo, este tenia una banda de la aldea de la hoja.

Sakura se mantenía a distancia para poder apreciar la pelea pues era algo interesante.

Al final de la pelea el peli-plateado ganó. Sakura no se movió de su lugar y luego de unos momentos se jiro para marcharse.

De un momento a otro el peli-plateado estaba enfrente de ella con una kunai apuntándola.

….

LISTO ESO ES TODO POR HOY

A lo mejor vuelvo a poner otro capi la próxima semana o el miércoles de esta.

COMENTEN. Grasias

sayo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"mmm?" fue todo lo que pudo articular el peli-plateado al ver a una peli-rosa enfrente de el sin expresión alguna " dime niña que haces aquí?"

" a que viene la pregunta?" contesto la peli-rosa

"este no es un lugar seguro para ti deberías regresar a casa, seguro tus padres estarán preocupados por ti" dijo este dándose la vuelta, pero sin bajar la guardia pues uno nunca sabe si es una trampa o no

" no tengo padres pe…" no pudo terminar porque el peli-plateado la agarro y la cargo como saco de tierra, y sakura no hiso ni dijo nada pues le ganaba la curiosidad de a donde la tomaría y aparte ella se podría escapar en cualquier momento.

"en ese caso te llevare a la aldea para que puedas tener un hogar" y asi camino por durante 2 horas a una velocidad increíble.

Todabia era de mañana por lo que a sakura no le preocupaba el tardarse puesto que normalmente salia temprano y regresaba tarde.

Al llegar a la aldea el peli-plateado hablo

" por cierto mi nombre es kakashi, dime tienes un nombre cierto?"

"por supuesto, mi nombre es sakura"

" en ese caso sakura bienvenida a konoha" y con eso llegaron a una inmensa torre con la palabra fuego en la entrada

Tok tok

"adelante" se escucho una vos dentro de un cuarto con una puerta enorme

" hokague vengo a reportarme de mi misión" a esto el hokage estaba biendo atentamente a la niña que kakashi tenia en el hombre " a si cierto, y tambien vengo a presentarle a lo que me encontre abandonado en el bosque cerca de los limites de la aldea de la roca" dijo bajando a sakura y poniendola en la silla enfrente de el

" bien, y dime jovencita que hacías en medio del bosque" pregunto el Viejo

" estaba entrenando con la espada, pero escuche ruidos y fui a ver y fue cuando encontre a kakashi-san y luego me trajo" dijo la niña

" y tu familia? Supongo que debes de tener a alguien" pregunto este

" pues vera, mi clan fe acesinado, y vivo sola en el bosque" dijo esta, pues sabia que si mencionaba a su hermano y a los demas irian a buscarlos y aparte queria saber que abia de interesante en esa aldea

" en ese caso te quedaras aqui" dijo el Viejo mirando a sakura para despues posar su Mirada en kakashi " y tu kakashi te encargaras de cuidarla almenos hasta que le encontremos un hogar" dijo

" pero no creo que sea apropiado el que se quede con migo, pues sou un ninja y salgo constantemente a misiones, aparte de que no es apropiado que viva con un hombre" a esto sakura se rio, era ironico ella vivia con puros hombres 9 para ser exactos.

Ambos voltearon a verla

" lo siento" dijo dandose cuenta de su error

" no pasa nada ….?

" sakura senor"

" sakura entonses" dijo este " ya se pueden retirar, a y kakashi nada de peros ya lo he decidido" y sin mas ambos salieron de la torre y se dirigieron a la casa de kakashi

" bueno no hay muchas reglas solo acomoda lo que desaregles" dijo cuando llegaron a la casa

" no se preocupe no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo" respondio sin dares cuenta de lo que decia

" y eso a que se debe" pregunto kakashi intrigado

" deseguro alguien vendra a buscarme o me mandara decir que me regrese, digamos que boy a tener problemas" dijo esta reciviendo una Mirada interrogatoria de kakahi

"como sea si quieres recorre la casa. Ahunque no es nada grande y despues puedes ir a recorrer la aldea" dijo este iendose a dormir

-deacuerdo- contesto sakura para asi salir de la casa

Mientras en la guarida akatsuki

-donde rayos esta esa mocosa, si pein se entera de que no la puedo encontrar seguro me matara- decia un muchacho con peli rubio mientras recorria el bosque para encontrar a la peli-rosa

-deidara, ya la encontraste- preguntaba alguien mas por medio de un comunicador

- no, no aparece por ningun lado, solo falta de que alguien la ahiga secuestrado- desia este poniendo una cara de orror al tan solo pensar que era lo que les iva a ser pein.

-no creo que sea tan devil- dijo el otro por el comunicador

-bueno que deberia hacer- hablava sola la peli-rosa- deberia mandarle un mensaje a pein para decirle que me boy a quedar o deveria irme ahora que puedo-

-quien eres- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

Sakura bolteo y miro un niño con pelo rubio parado- soy sakura y tu?- respondio esta

-me llamo naruto y sabes que boy a ser el siguien hokage de esta aldea, de veras- desia con una gran sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se miraba una tristesa profunda cosa que no paso desapercibida por sakura- y dime que haces aquí, porque jamas te habia bisto, supongo que eres nueva aquí- dijo este mirando a sakura de pies a cabeza

- si, lo que pasa es que kakashi-san me encontro y me trajo, pero no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo, dime naruto-kun tienes amigos?-

Ante esta pregunta naruto bajo la mirada- no, no realmente-

-porque no?- pregunto sakura

-porque resulta que tengo algo en mi interior, y todos me tienen miedo, nadie se quiere acercar- dijo este mirando al piso

- que es lo que tienes dentro de ti- seguia preguntando sakura pues la curiosidad que tenia era inmensa

- es… un… monstruo- dijo pausando, esperando que sakura corriera

- y eso que tiene de malo?- pregunto sakura,

- he?- fue lo unico que pudo decir naruto ante la pregunta de sakura

- como que he?, yo no creo que tenga nada de malo el tener un monstruo dentro de ti, no es como si fueras a matar a alguien, o como si tu fueras ese monstruo- cuando la peli-rosa comenso a decir todo esto los ojos de naruto se abrieron como platos, pues nadie le habia hablado de esa forma, tan… positiva

- pero esque algun dia ese monstruo saldra y matara a todos- decia naruto

- pero si tienes amigos que te soporten supongo que podras contenerte, ademas que ahun eres muy joiben para que ese monstuo salga lo mas seguro es que esperara hasta que llegues a sierta edad,- desia sakura- tengo una idea, yo sere tu primera amiga asi cuando te trasformes en esa criatura yo vendre a salvarte-

A naruto se le ilumino la cara con una gran sonrisa y devolviendo le el brillo a sus ojos. Se hacerco a sakura y la abraso, dandole un beso en la mejilla

-grasias- dijo naruto

- no hay de que- respondio sakura devolviéndole el habraso

Algo verde comenzo a salir de una de las paredes, y sakura podia sentir su chakra. Naruto volteo porque tambien lo percibio y miro una enorme planta con cara salir de la pared. Sakura se tenso y naruto lo sintio haciendo que este se pusiera en guardia.

-sakura te emos estado buscando, pein-sama ha estado furioso todo el rato desde que deidara llego con las noticias de que no estabas por ningun lado- dijo la planta saliendo completamente de la pared

Alguien los estaba observando y cuando miro que algo salio de la pared estaba preparado para atacar inmediatamente si intentaba algo contra los niños, pero desde la distancia no podia escuchar nada

-lo siento zetsu lo que pasa es que me encontre con alguien en el bosque y me trajo, y como queria ver como era su aldea pues no puse resistencia-

naruto se relajo al ver que sakura, conocia a ese hombre, pero se mantenia callado

zetsu se hacerco a sakura y la tomo del brazo. La sombra salio disparada con intenciones de atacar a la persona que agarrava a sakura, pero zetsu brinco hacia atrás soltando a sakura

-kakashi-san que hace aquía?- pregunto sakura

- sakura conoses a este tipo- pregunto kakashi poniendose enfrente de los niños en posision de defensa

-sip- fue lo unico que respondio esta

- vamonos sakura pein-sama te esta esperando y no esta de un muy buen humor que digamos- dijo zetsu dando un paso hacia delante

- ya boy- dijo sakura comenzando a caminar pero kakashi la agarro del brazo

- lo siento pero ella ahora es mi responsabilidad y no permitire que te la llebes- dijo kakashi mirando a los ojos a zetsu

- no es asunto tuyo, ella tiene a alguien esperandola, asi que sera mejor que la sueltes o sufriras las consecuencias- dijo zetsu colocandose en posición de pelea

- ya te lo dije ella se queda- gruño kakashi descubriendo su sharingan ocacionando que sakura se sorprendiera y que zetsu sonriera de medio lado

- ya he escuchado de ti, tu eres el ninja copia, el hijo de colmillo blanco, cierto?- dijo zetsu

- esperen no pelen, zetsu no lo agas- dijo sakura mirando a zetsu enojada, haciendo que este quitara la posición de defensa pues no le gustaba cuando sakura se enojava, era todo un desastre- kakashi-san lo siento pero me tengo que ir, yo te dije que alguien vendria a buscarme- dijo esta mirando a kakashi

- PERO NO TE PUEDES IR, TU DIJISTE QUE SERIAS MI AMIGA- grito naruto

- y lo sere, voy a venir a visitarte algun dia y saldremos juntos a dibertirnos pero hay alguen en casa que me espera, y mas seguro es que este muy preocupado- dijo sakura tomando las manos de naruto

-pero me prometes que vendras a visitarme?- pregunto este mas calmado

-claro, que si- respondio con una clida sonrisa

- tan siquiera habisa al hokage quieres- dijo kakashi resugnado

- nop-

Y con eso se paro al lado de zetsu y desaparecieron

- pero que niña- dijo kakashi

- tengo una idea- dijo naruto- vamos a buscar la para traerla de vuelta- dijo naruto

- no- respondio kakashi – lo mejor sera esperar a que buelva- dijo este mirando al cielo anaranjado, dandole señales de que estaba oscureciendo

Kakashi habia agarrado cariño con la niña pues ya se habia imaginado su vida cuidandola y teniendola siempre a su lado, convirtiendose en algo asi como su hija .

Lamento el haberlo subido tan tarde pero esque mi computadora no esta queriendo agarrar y me tube que ir a con mi tia para poder subirlo.

Esta semana voy a estar de vacaciones asi que a lo mejor y pueda subir mas capitulos.

Estaba planeando hacer un narusaku con esta historia, se me ocurrio mientras ponia la ecena del abrazo pero ahun no estoy segura, necesito su consejo

Bueno creo que eso es todo

A tambien quiero agradecer a sus comentarios me hace muy feliz saber que les agradan mis capitulos, no como a mi maldita hermana que los critica y dice que estan mal echos. Ademas a ella no le gusta naruto (-_-) no entiendo porque

Grasias

Sayo XD


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos¡ adivinen ya sirve mi compu, ya voy a poder subirlos mas rapido. Como sea he notado que tengo muchisimas faltas de ortografia y me disculpo por eso sin mencionar que tambien cambio algunas letras o me las como y de nuevo gomen.

Quiero agradeser a los que me han dejado comentarios pero tengo un gran dilema, mimichibi-daithel me dijo que lo iciera sasusaku, pero narusaku2504 me dijo que isiera un narusaku tal como su nombre dice.

Personalmente tengo problemas con eso del sasusaku pues se hace que sasuke ya la ha hecho sufrir demasiado en el manga y pues me hace enojar. Ahunque debo admitir que si hacen buena pareja y toda la cosa, y como estoy indesisa lo voy a poner en votacion. Debo agrtegar que tambien soy gran fan de nejisaku y gaasaku asi que creo poder hacer la historia de modo que quede con algunos de esos.

Ahora las opciones son:

Narusaku

Sasusaku

Nejisaku (no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a formar esta pareja si dicen que si, pero algo se me ocurrira)

Gaasaku (tampoco tengo idea pero bueno)

Listo creo que eson son todos los que puedo poner, para aquellos que quisieron algo asi como itasaku, lo siento pero como sakura esta viviendo con ellos quiero que tengan algo asi como; hermanos con todos, no se si me entienden.

Chapter 6

Sakura y zetsu llegron en un poof a la guarida de akatsuki, apareciendo en la sala. Lo primero de lo que sakura fue conciente fue que estava en el piso con un tobi sobre ella.

-vamos tobi vajate de sakura- dijo kisame tratando de quitarle a tobi de ensima

-pero tobi quiere abrazar a sakura, tobi estava preocupado- decia tobi aferrandose a sakura con un abrazo

- Tobi quitate de densima de ella ahora mismo- se escucho una vos fria en la puerta de la sala, y todos voltearon a verlo

-nii-san hola como estas- dijo sakura sudando frio, ya sabia lo que le esperava

-como se supone que devo de estar cuando mi hermana me desobedecio, se perdio, y encima resulta que estava en otra aldea- dijo pein casi gritandole a sakura

-lo siento lo que pasa es que estaba pasiando y me encontre con un tipo de pelos plateados llamado kakashi y…- no termino pues todos miraron como itachi dio un pequeño salto

-kakashi, dijiste?- pregunto itachi

- sip, kakashi-san es muy amable, incluso me ´protejio´ de zetsu cuando me iva a llevar- dijo sakura con una gran sonrisa

-no es de extrañar normalmente kakashi protege a cualquiera que ha estado serca de el o con el que ha tenido contacto, supongo que es su naturalesa- respondio itachi ahora indiferente

- entonses lo conoses ita-chan?- pregunto sakura

- si fuimos compañersos en algunas misiones-

-interesante-

-como sea continua con lo que estavas diciendo kieres?- dijo deidara pues queria saber mas de la pequeña aventura de sakura

- bueno pues cuando kakashi acabo de peliar , me encontro y me llevo a su aldea, konoha, me presento al hokage y despues, el lo mado a cuidarme, me Sali de su casa me encontre con un niño hablamos un rato y despues se aparecio zetsu, luego me agarro el brazo y aparecio kakashi y ya- concluyo sakura

- te voy a pasar esta, pero la proxima ves que lo agas no te iras sin un merecido castigo, ahora a dormir que ya es tarde para ti- y asi sakura se fue a su habitacion y se acosto a dormir no sin antes algarrar algo de comer en la cosina pues no habia comido nada.

Los siguientes dias no se pudo sakar a su nuevo amigo de la cabesa ni tampoco a kakashi. Su curiosidad era grande, asi que fua a con itachi para preguntar como lo habia conosido

-ita-chan- grito sakura mientras se hacercava a el corriendo

-que sucede saku- pregunto este

-dime como conosiste a kakashi?- al decir esto itachi puso una cara seria

-pues veras yo antes vivia en esa aldea y….- ( no tengo ganas de escribir esa parte pero ya todos se la saben cierto? Mato a su clan, deja a sasuku vivo, etc.)

Sakura estava llorando sentada en el piso, y itachi mirandola algo extrañado

-pero porque lloras?- dijo este incandose junto a ella

-porque la histria de ita-chan es muy triste- dijo entrecortadamente

Esto provoco una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de itachi. La abraso y la puso en sus piernas

-no tienes porque llorar sakura, es una desision que yo tome, y no me arrepiento de ello, asique ahora prometeme que no le diras a nadie sobre esto si?- dijo itachi quitandole los pelos de la frente

-ok-

3 años despues

Sakura ahora tenia 12, ahun no era miembro oficial pero ya andaba en misiones con alguno que otro akatsuki. Con el que mas salia era con itachi y kisame pues le gustaba comer los dangos que comia kisame cada ves que salian.

-itachi, mas vale que la cuides me escuchaste?, si vuelve con siquiera un rasguño ya sabes lo que te espera- decía pein sentado en detrás de su escritorio

Las palabras de pein eran las mismas cada ves que salian a una mision con sakura en su grupo

-deacuerdo, no te preocupes no pensamos ir a peliar, mucho- esto lo dijo en tono vajo pero ahun asi pain lo escuchoi

-ya he dicho, si le pasa algo dense por muertos- repitio pein

-vamos nii-san sabes que ya me puedo cuidar sola ademas con los estudios que he estado tomando aparte de medicina ya puedo curarme a mi y a los demas- reprochava sakura

Sakura ahora tenia el pelo hasta la cintura y estava suelto, vestia un pescador negro y tenia una camiseta negra con una nuve roja, no vestia la capa pues era temporada de calor y no le gustava usarla en esa temporada.

-bien entonses vamonos- y con eso los tres partieron a konoha.

Al llegar lo primero que dijeron fue

-a comer dangos- gritaron kisame y sakura al mismo tiempo

Itachi solo los siguio hasta el pequeño puesto de dangos. Kakashi estaba entrando pero no miro a itachi, les dio una mirada significativa a azuma y kurenai para luego voltear y mirar que no habia nadie. (por si o por no, kakashi no miro a sakura o el pelo rosa de sakura porque kisame la tapaba con su cuerpo inconsientemente)

-porque nos tubimos que ir?- pregunto sakura a kisame

-alguien nos reconocio y al parecer quieren peliar- dijo kisame cuando miro las nuves de humo dejando ver a los tres jounin

-cuanto tiempo, kakashi-san- dijo itachi

-que rayos haces aquí itachi a que has venido- pregunto kakashi ahun sin notar a sakura

Sakura al verlo dio un brinquito de alegria, pues le agrado mucho verlo de nuevo

-venimos por el kyubi- respondio itachi

Esto iso que los ojos de kakashi se habrieran pero luego los devolvio a la normalidad

-no voy a permitir que te lo lleves- respondio este

-sabia que no iva a ser facil- dijo kisame

Un estomago gruño, y todos voltearon a ver al causante de ese ruido

-lo siento, ahun tengo ambre-

-sakura?- pregunto kakashi

-hola kakashi-san cuanto tiempo sin verte, dime como esta naruto?-dijo sakura como si nada estubiera pasando alrededor de ella

Kisame se estabariendo fuerte.

-de que te ries- dijo sakura enojada

-no puedo creer que tenga hambre si acabamos de salir de un púesto de comida- dijo kisame ahun riendose

-no es mi culpa que ustedes no me sepan alimentar- contesto sakura

-que hases con ellos?- pregunto kakashi ahun sorprendido de ver a sakura

-pues… ellos son mi familia- dijo sakura como si nada

-QUE- dijeron los 3 jounins presentes

-basta de palabrerias y que comiense la accion- dijo kisame atakando a asuma y a kurenai al mismo tiempo

-sakura quedate alejada, no quiero ni pensar en que nos van hacer si te pasa algo- dijo itachi atacando a kakashi

-pero..-

-ningun pero solo quedate atrás- le grito itachi

Sakura iso lo que itachi le dijo y se alejo un poco de la pelea, de repente sintio como un chakra se acercaba rapidamente y se puso de pie cuando miro que iva a atakar a itachi

-itachi- grito sakura saliendo en una carrera para protegerlo –KENSO MURI- grito sakura en cuanto se puso al lado de itachi bloqueando un atake de kakashi y otro de gai

-peroq ue rayos- fue lo unico que pudo articular antes de que sakura le diera una patada y este se estrellara en un arbol

-esta niña tiene una fuerza inhumana- dijo gai al recuperarse – ademas de una increible velocidad, nisiquiera pude ver el golpe- siguio diciendo este

Kakashi solo miro con asombro a sakura. Y sakura ya estava enfrente de gai lista para peliar

-no te atrevas a dañar a itachi-nii-san o juro que moriras- decia sakura con una vos endemoniada mientras un ahura negra la rodeava

¨itachi-nii-san¨ se repetia kakashi una y otra ves en su cabesa ¨como es eso posible¨

-no te distrigas kakashi- dijo itachi dandole una patada en el estomago

-no esta en mis ideales el atakar a una niña pero no tengo opcion- dijo gai mientras se ponia de pie –GOKEN- dijo este abalansandose a sakura

-Aoi Shōgieki (impacto azul)- grito sakura esquivando el ataque de gai y dandole a este en el pecho provocando que escupiera algo de asngre

-eres buena niña, dime donde aprendiste a peliar?-

-solo de los mejores- dijo sakura con una vos seria y una cara tam fria como la nieve

- ya veo, ya veo- dijo este quedando inconsiente

Luego un grito se escucho atrás, haciendo voltear a sakura

-kakashi- susurro sakura

Cuando todo acabo azuma era el unico consiente, pero ya no podia seguir peleando

-yo creo que ya essuficiente- dijo kisame mirando a su alrededor

-puedo llevar a kakashi-san al hospital de konoha?- pregunto sakura

-no creo que sea conveniente- respondio itachi

-vamos porfabor-

-esta bien te esperamos en tamzuku town- respondio itachi

Y asi sakura se clono y cargo a cada uno de ellos

-porque hases esto chikilla- pregunto asuma

-porque yo realmente no queria que esto pasara pero ustedes simplemente no nos dejaron hacer nada, ademas no lo ago por ti lo ago por - termino esta

-ya conocias a kakashi?-

-sip, fue hace tres años, se supone que el me iva a cuidar si me quedava en esta aldea- dijo sakura mientras ella y sus clones caminavan hacia el hospital

-y porque te fuiste-

-porque alguien me estava esperando, en casa y no lo podia dejar solo, soy lo unico que le queda-

-ya veo-

-me puedes hacer un fabor- dijo sakura cuando miro que ya mero llegaban al hospital

-supongo-

-le puedes decir a kakashi que me perdone, y que lo vendre a visitar pronto?-

-claro pero si vienes no vengas con compañía- dijo azuma riendose, pues sospechava que era una buena niña – dime cuantos años tienes?-

-tengo 12-

-baya tan pocos y pudiste venser a gai- dijo este mirando como uno de los clones cargaba el cuerpo inconsiente de gai

-no fue tan dificil me he enfrentado a unos que son mayores riesgos- dijo sakura

Azuma no dijo nada solo se quedo pensatico ¨como una niña de esa edad podia vencer a alguien de ese nivel, el unico capas de venserlo era kakashi y mira que el lo hace porque posee el sharingan¨ pensava azuma.

Llegaron al hospital momentos despues

-pero que paso?- dijo una señora hacercandose a la niña

-pelearon y quedaron inconsientes esepto por este, el que necesita revisoin urgente es kakashi y gai, gai se encuentra con algunas cortadas internas y kakashi sifrio perdida de chakra y algunos daños mentales grasias a un genjutsu- explico sakura

La enfermera mirava sorprendida a la niña pes nadie a esa corta edad deveria saber nada de eso. Las camillas llegaron y pusieran a todos en cada una de ellas poniendo a gai y kakashi en la sala de emergencias.

Sakura solo se quedo parada mirando como se alejaban para luego desaparecer en un pequeño remolino de pealos de sakura.

Eso es todo.

Creo que ahora ai me emocione escriviendo, pero bueno

En el siguiente episodio va salir sasuke

Porfavor no se les olvide votar y dejar sus comentarios

Sayo.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura reapareció cerca de un hotel en tanzuku town, se escucho a alguien gritar y fue a mirar cuando entro miro como itachi agarraba a naruto para luego ser alejado de el por un tipo de cabellera blanca. Sakura miro a itachi retroceder para luego quedarse quieto mirando al hombre de enfrente.

Ella no tenia ni idea de que era lo que ocurria, por lo tanto no se quiso mover. Ella se encontraba parada detrás de naruto que todavía no notaba su presencia y solo mirava horrorizado como un muchacho de pelos negros llegaba corriendo.

-ITACHI TU MORIRAS HOY- grito mientras formava un jutsu en su mano el cual emanava rayos

-me temo que ahun no hermanito, todavía eres devil- y con esto itachi paro el ataque del peli-negro sin ningún esfuerzo para luego ronmerle la muñeca y aventarlo a la pared

Sakura no podía creer que era lo que veía, ese mocoso era el hermano de itachi, pero era realmente débil, para su gusto claro, como una persona tan devilcomo el podía ser hermano de alguien tan poderoso como itachi.

-sasuke- grito naruto tratando de correr a su lado, pero fue detenido por el tipo de cabello blanco

-calmate naruto esta no es tu pelea, deves dejarlos- decía este

-pero si no ago algo lo va a matar- dijo casi llorando naruto

-no lo ara- dijo sakura, haciendo ue este se volteara a verla

-sakura?- pregunto este algo confundido como si estuviera en una especie de genjutsu

-pues quien mas tiene el pelo rosa que no sea la mismísima sakura- dijo esta con una sonrisa, restándole importancia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-como estas tan segura de que no lo ara- interrumpió el peli-blanco

-lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que solo lo va a dejar mal herido o inconsiente, o a lo mejor ambos, pero no muerto- dijo esta alzando los hombros

Sin previo aviso kisame se avalanzo a atakar al peli-blanco, pero este se logro proteger de samaeda

-sakura-chan, como es que lo conoces- pregunto ahora naruto sabiendo que el ahora su maestro estaría ocupado por un buen rato y no le preocupava pues sabia que el podría ganar esto

-porque ellos son mi familia- dijo esta todavía con su sonrisa

Naruto no dijo nada estaba en shock, como podían ser estas personas, estos criminales , fueran su familia

De la nada todo se torno rosa como si estuvieran en el interior de algún estomago.

-sakura, nos vamos- se escucho gritar itachi

Antes de salir corriendo sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla a naruto y antes de salir pudo ver que el hermano de itachi seguía medio conciente asi que rápidamente se inclino junto a el, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro –lo hace por tu bien- para luego salir corriendo detrás de itachi y kisame

-itachi-nii-san te encuentras bien- pregunto sakura al ver como este se centava cerca de un árbol

-estoy bien solo necesito un momento de descanso, perdi mucho chakra en ese jutsu para salir- dijo este cerrando los ojos

-sabes, se parece mucho a ti- dijo sakura provocando que itachi abriera los ojos

-si supongo, somos hermanos después de todo no?- dijo con una mirada triste pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios –su nombre es sasuke, por si acaso no te había dicho- dijo este mirándola de reojo

-no recuerdo si lo mencionaste o no- dijo esta hincándose al lado de el

Sakura puso sus manos en el pecho de itachi para asi restaurarle algo del chakra que perdió

-grasias, ahora podemos irnos- dijo este poniéndose de pie

-y ahora que vamos hacer, solo regresar y ya?- pregunto kisame

-si yo ya ise todo lo que necesitaba-dijo este para asi seguir caminando hacia la guarida.

Unas semanas después

Naruto ya volvia de su misión de traer a tsunade, y la guio directamente al hospital donde se encontraba su sensei y su compañero para que esta los pudiera despertar. Al entrar tsunade lo primero que iso fue curar a kakashi. Puso una de sus manos en la frente de este y luego un chakra verde saliuo de este. En cuanto retiro su mano los ojos de kakashi se comenzaron a abrir, mirando a un sonriente naruo al lado de el.

-que bien que ya despertó kakashi-sensei crei que jamás lo aria- dijo naruto con una enorme sonrisa

-no me subestimes naruto- derrepento lo golpeo la imagen de la peli-rosa en su mente –naruto, a que no adivinas a quien mire- le dijo este

-oh, no me diga que usted también miro a sakura-chan- dijo este todo emocionado pero luego paro y puso una cara triste –pero ella esta del lado de los malo- dijo este agachando la cabeza

-vamos no te pongas asi, yo no logre hablar mucho con ella pero se miraba bien, almenos no tenia esa cara de sadica como sus compañeros- dijo kakashi tratando de animar a naruto

-de quien hablan- pregunto el ahora despuerto sasuke

-de una amiga mia- dijo mientras los ojos se le iluminaban

-acaso es la que estaba con itachi- dijo este mirando a kakashi

-si, esa es- respondió este

-como le puedes decir amiga si ella esta del lado de ese maldito- respondió este con enojo y rabia

-si no la conoces será mejor que no digas nada, sasuke- respondió la vos de azuma

-a azuma no me digas que la conoces- pregunto kakashi, que ahora mirava algo sorprendidio a azuma

-pues veras después de que nos derrotaran ella fue quien nos trajo al hospital, y adeas tuve una grata charla con ella,bueno si es que a aquello se le puede llamar charla-

-y que fue lo que te dijo- pregunto ahora intrigado kakashi

-primero que nada me dijo que te dijera que, realmente lo sentía y que la perdonaras, pero que vendría hablar contigo luego- dijo este prendiendo su cigarrillo

-asiq ue va a venir- dijo kakashi -y cuando voy a poder salir de aquí?- pregunto mirando a tsunade

-lo mas probable es que te puedas ir esta tarde-

-grasias- dijo este para luego volverse a recargar

-kakashi, si viene avísame yo tamnbien la quiero ver y quiero hablar con ella, cuando la vi no pudimos hablar pues sasuke estaba peliando con itachi y ero-senin estaba peliando con una cara de pez- dijo naruto poniéndose casi sobre kakashi

-deacuerdo naruto, embiare a pakun poara ese trabajo- dijo este rascándose la cabeza

Esa misma tarde kakashi fue dado de alta. Iva camino a su casa pero decidió pasear un rato por el area de entrenamiento, para sentarse a leer su libro. Llego al area de entrenamiento 3 donde el y su equipo se reunian normalmente (aquí voy a poner como que sai es el tercer miembro).

-hola kakashi-san cuanto tiempo, como se ciente, me entere de que hoy lo dieron de alta- dijo una voz de niña detrás de el haciendo ue se volviera rápidamente pues no se había percatado de la presencia de la niña

-hola sakura, yo estoy bien grasias, ya me contaron de que fuiste tu quien nos trajo al hospital, cierto?- dijo este sonriendo bajo su mascara

-si, entonces no esta enojado con migo?- pregunto esta con una mirada triste

-claro de que no, como podría estarlo, no fue tu culpa de todos modos- dijo este hacercandose para abrasarla –dime esta ves te planeas quedar mas tiempo o todavía no-

-no estoy segura, no le e pedido permiso a mi nii-san- dijo sakura

Kakashi rompió el abraso para asi mirarla a los ojos

-tienes un hermano?-

-sip-

-esta en akatsuki también?-

-sip-

-ya veo, debe de ser dura tu vida no es asi?

-no para nada alcontrario todo es fácil, puedo aprender mucho de todos y todos me protejen, al igual que yo a ellos-

-si eso lo pude ver el dia en que peleaste con gai, sabes por lo que supe, lo dejaste realmente mal- dijo este riéndose

-no era mi intención lo que pasa es que no me gust ver como todo mundo cree que somos malos y en como todos los quieren matar, asi que mientras viva yo los protejere- dijo esta con una sonrisa de ganadora

-pero estas conciente de que no siempre lo podras hacer cierto, sin mencionar que por lo que ha pasado konoha también los van a intentar eliminar, y eso nos implica a naruto y a mi- dijo este mirándola con tristesa y preocupación

-cuando llegue el momento sabre que hacer supongo- dijo esta levantando los hombros

-hey, kakashi sensei, gai,sensei lo esta buscando, quiere hablar con usted- dijo sasuke llegando, para luego mirar a la peli-rosa y ponerse en forma de ataque –tu dime donde esta itachi- dijo este comenzando a activar el sharingan

-calmate sasuke- le dijo kakashi

-el esta en casa descansando, ha tenido un largo dia, sin mencionar que tubo que aguantar a tobi toda la misión- dijo sakura como si nada

-acaso vives con el?- pregunto este ahora haciendo el chidori

-sip- dijo con una sonrisa

Kakashi se paro para poder detener a sasuke pero sakura lo agarro del brazo

-yo lo ago no se preocupe no lo dañare- dijo sakura parándose

-como sipudieras con migo- dijo sasuke corriendo hacia ella

Kakashi no sabia si hacerle caso a sakura o no, y se puso peor cuando miro que sakura no intentaba ni moverse del lugar. Pero desidio por hacerle caso, puesto aunque suene raro el confiava en lla

Sakura solo mirava como se hacercaba y de la nada ella ya no estaba en el lugar donde sasuke la miro, apareciendo atrás de este y le sususrro al oído –eres lento, pero jamás me sobrestimes- y dicho esto le dio una patada dejándolo inconciente

-vaya- djo naruto que se encontraba detrás de kakashi desde hace un buen rato ya

-hola narto me haces el favor de llevarlo al hospital porfabor- dijo kakashi

-pero yo quiero hablar con sakura-chan- dijo este

-ya tendras tiempo ahora llevalo- y con esto naruto se lo llevo

-vamos sakura, quiero que vengas con migo para ver a gai- dijo este imajinandose la cara de gai cuando viera a sakura, la niña que lo derroto, esto iva a ser divertido

Luego de caminar y de una pequeña platica de cosas sin importancia, kakashi y sakura llegaron a donde el equipo gai estaba entrenando junto con gai, obiamente.

-hola gai, me buscabas- dijo kakashi

-si mi viejo rival ahora que te has recuperado quiero pelear. Dijo este con su pose

-no es conveniente para alguien que solo salió el dia de hoy el andar peliando- dijo sakura hasiendose a un lado para que pudiera ver

-que hace ella aquí- casi grita gai alterando a sus estudiantes y colocándose en posición de pelea

-vine a visitar a kakashi-san como prometi- dijo esta levantando las manos paraqué gai mirara que no tenia intensiones de atakar

-esa ves me pudiste haber ganado pero te haceguro que esta ves no- le dijo a sakura

-quieres decir que esta niña te gano una ves gai-sensei- pregunto un tipo de pelo largo café con ojos blancos

Sakura se puso enfrente de el y el solo la miro con una seja levantada pero con la misma seriedad de siempre. Ella empeso a menear una mano enfrente de su cara, haciendo que el se enojara

-que cres que haces mocosa- pregunto este

-solo quería ver si estavas siego- dijo esta como si nada

Esto isoq ue tenten se riera. Neji miro a su sensei y le dijo

-enserio ella pudo derrotarte-

-si y fue humillante- dijo kakashi ya sin aguantarse la risa

-callate kakashi- le grito gai

-mmmm, te reto quiero ver si eres tan buena como dice kakashi- dijo neji mirándola a los ojos

Sakura no parecía poner atención parecía que estaba tratando de recordar algo

-yo no he dicho que ella fuera buena neji-san, no me metas en esto- dijo kakashi ahun riéndose de gai

-YA SE- grito sakura y todos voltearon a verla- el byakugan- esto iso que neji callera estilo anime

-es que no lo sabias, es totalmente obio- casi grito este poniéndose de pie

-lo siento solo estoy familiarisada con el sharingan- dijo sakura

-no se como si ya no queda prácticamente nadie con ese kenken kenkai- dijo neji

-pues yo vivo con uno que lo tiene además de que kakashi-san también lo tiene-

-como sea no me voy a poner a discutir con una niña tonta que nisiquiera sabe que es el byakugan-

Al decir tonta un ahura negra rodeo a sakura

-como me llamaste? Vamos repítelo- desia con una vos inocente

-te dije tonta mocos…- no pudo terminar pues sakura ya estaba frente el lista para dar una patada.

Eso es todo

Por cierto hacerca de los votos pues debo decir que va ganando nejisaku

Grasias todavía esta lo de los votos en pie asi que por fabor voten y comenten

sayo


	8. Chapter 8

Les tengo una noticia a todos….. es nejisaku gano.

Estuve leyendo los comentarios y debo decir que me encanta el saber que les gusta mi historia.

También para sgts-kun lo lamento mucho pero no habrá narusaku, eso si se que hice que se notara que a naruto le gusta Sakura pero era para que se viera que tenia oportunidades con si es que ganaba el narusaku, te prometo que hare un narusaku luego, como reconvensa.

Ahora a comenzar

Chapter 8

Neji solo logro poner sus brasos para cubrirse dejando a todos sorprendidos por el poder de Sakura ya que este salió volando para acabar estrellándose en un árbol aunque se aya cubierto

-maldita- dijo neji mientras se parava –no dejare que te burles de MI- grito corriendo hacia Sakura

-vamos niño bonito ya te enojaste- dijo esta para provocarlo ahun mas

Neji activo su byakugan mirando hasi sus puntos de flujo para poder cerrarlos

Itachi le había enseñado a Sakura hacerca de los ojos del byakugan y sabia exactamente que era lo que le esperaba, pero desafortunadamente para el ella tenia un as bajo la manga.

Sakura no espero mas para que se le hacercara y ella también corrió haci el haciendo un jutsu mientras corrie hacia el. (ya se lo que están pensando el porque se tardan tanto en llegar con uno al otro pero esque la fuerza de Sakura lo avento realmente lejos)

-KATON: HŌSENKA NO JUTSU- grito Sakura haciendo que barias bolas de fuego salieran de su boca en diferentes direcciones

Neji tubo que para de correr oara poder efectuar su jutsu

-**HAKKE SHO: KAITEN- haciendo asi que las bolas de fuego chocaran con su pared de chakra impenetrable, para cuando acabo de hacer el escudo y quitarlo para atakar a Sakura esta ya estaba enfente de el, lista para golpear a neji en el pecho, pero de nuevo puso sus manos para bloquearlo, haciendo ue se deslisara unos 2 metros hacia atrás**

**-no te pienso dar descanso, niño byakugan- desia Sakura con una sonrisita malisiosa en la cara –CHIDORI- grito sakura para formar la ya tan conosida vola de rayos en su mano corriendo a una velocida increíble hacia neji**

**Kakashi al ver esto lo primero que iso fue sorprenderse para luego correr a parar a Sakura**

**El apareció enfrente de ella y Sakura por instinto desapareció de su frente para teletrasportarse atrás de el continuando con su camino hacia neji**

**Neji volvió a hacer su escudo solo para que este fuera roto y sakura estubuiera haciendo mas señas de jutsus, neji reconosio el jutsu y comenso hacer uno parecido de al de ella pero de otro elemento**

**-**KISANI RAITON- dijo Sakura haciendo aparecer un dragon de rayo

-SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU-haciendo este un dragon de agua

Ambos jutsus chocaron haciendo asi que explotaran y lanzara a todos lejos

Nadie supo que fue lo que paso, lo único que lograron ver fue como a Sakura una persona de peli blancon la abrasaba tapándola de la explocion, para luego ver a neji tirado en el piso tratando de levantarse.

-esto todavía no se acaba- decía neji entre dientes

-lo siento pero tu ya no estas en condicions de seguir peliando- decía Sakura apartándose del cuerpo que la protegía

-pero que rayos…-dijo neji mirando los ojos de Sakura que tenían ahora activa do el rinnegan- quien diablos eres- dijo poniéndose totalmente de pie

Los demás expectadores no decían nada solo miraban a Sakura con asombro

-grasias yoshimi- dijo Sakura

Este no dijo nada y se dejo ver, todos lo miravan

-quien eres- dijo kakashi ya que se recupero

-mi nombre es yoshimi- respondió este sin ninguna clase de sentimientos en su vos

-el es uno de mis cuerpos- dijo Sakura haciendo que neji lee se riera nerviosamente, para luego caer en el suelo de la impresión

Neji no espero explicaciones, todavía le quedaba algo de chakra y no pensaba darse por derrotado no con untra una niña. Sakura no se movio cuando miro que el se acercaba, estaba listo para atakarla con su chakra cuando yoshimi se puso enfrente y lo noqueo, y lo inmoviliso. Neji estaba tirado en el piso, no sabia que hacer, una niña, no, una mocosa inútil lo había derrotado.

Lamentablemente la explocion no paso desapercibida por los aldeanos y jounins de la aldea.

-que rayos sucedió aquí, kakashi- dijo jiraya al aparecer y mirar los daños causados en el campo

-sera mejor que me retire- dijo Sakura comensando a caminar con yoshimi detrás de ella

-espera Sakura, no te despedirás ni nada- dijo kakashi

-porque despedirme si nos vamos a volver a ver-

-esa niña…- dijo jiraya –ESPERA TU ERES LA QUE ESTAVA CON LOS AKATSUKI LA VES QUE VINIERON POR NARUTO CIERTO?- le grito a Sakura

Ella se volteo, ahun tenia el rinnegan, y jiraya dio un salto

-no puede ser- susurro

Sakura solo sonrio ante esto y luego dijo –veo que me recuerdas, supongo que también a mi nii-san- dijo Sakura con su sonrisa de medio lado

-no puede ser el murió, el no esta vivo, al igual que tu- dijo señalándola

-lastima por ti, porque estamos mas que vivos, padrino- dijo Sakura desvaneciéndose en el aire, dejando a todos confusos, y a un shokeado jiraya

LISTO

Este se me figuro corto pero bueno

Comenten

Se que se deben estar preguntando cosas en especial con eso de padrino pero eso es una sorpresa realmente no se me ocurrió hasta que comense a escribir esa parte.

Les voy a dejar opciones.

En el próximo capitulo, puedo hacer tres cosas

Explicar el porque padrino y toda la cosa

Poner lo que es un dia normal en la guarida pues me di cuenta que no escrivo nada de eso

Hacer pasar un rato de hermanos, en donde van a salir todos los cuerpos de Sakura (aquí voy a presentar al que le regalo pein, es uni realmente poderoso)

Y ya creo que eso es todo lo que se me ocurrió

Bueno voten 1,2, o 3 para que lo escriva

Personalmente me agrado mas el 1 jijiji bueno eso es todo y grasias por leer mi fic espero y lo disfruten


	9. Chapter 9

Jiraya no podia creer que lo que escucho. Se supone que todos estaban muertos, pero lo que pocos sabían era que el junto con otras personas habían intentado proteger a esas personas después de todo el era buen amigo de Narumi (padre de Sakura y pein) como podría el deciarle la muerte a esa persona, sin mensionar que el alguna ves amo a hikari (la mama) con todo su corazón.

Pero todo fue grasias a danzo y sus estúpidas ideas.

-le importa si nos explica algo de lo ocurrido, jiraya-san- dijo kakashi

Jiraya no se había percatado de que todos se habían ido y los únicos restantes fueron kakashi y gai

-me va a tomar algo de tiempo- dijo el con una leve sonrisa

-tenemos plenitud de tiempo, lo escuchamos- dijo gai ahora serio e interesado por los recientes acontecimientos

-pues primero devo de comenzar por el prinsipio- dijo este sentándose modo indio, seguido por kakashi y gai

-como ya saben existen dos tipos de kenken kenkai, sharingan el que lo copia todo y byakugan, la vista de 360 grados.

-y esto que tiene que ver con lo que paso hace unos momentos?- pregunto kakashi

-pues, que existe un tercer-

-que- dijo ahora gai

-el rinnegan, es el mas anciano, se dice que lo obtuvieron cuando vencieron al dragon de la vida, se dice que este solo nace en una persona y se va heredando al hijo de esta persona. El dragon se dice ahun sigue con vida y protege a los portadores de este raro kenkai. Hace unos 30 años en esta aldea habitaba un clan, en el cual uno de sus integrantes contenía el kenkai. Su nombre era Narumi haruno su familia había utilizado heredado ese kenkai. Estuvimos juntos en la escuela cuando eramos chicos y ambos nos enamoramos de la misma chica, honestamente nosotros compartíamos todo, esepto el gusto por espiar a las mujeres en el lago, solo me seguía cuando se trataba de espiarlas en las aguas termales- se iva formando una sonrisa en el rosto de este al recordar esto, los otros dos solo escuchaban y nada mas. De repente esa sonisa se amplio- un dia fuimos a espiar a nuestra amada hikari a las aguas termales de un pueblo cerca de aquí. Nos descubrió y nos dio una palisa, de hechomsu fuerza era casi tan grande como la de tsunade en muchos sentidos. Sin mencionar su genio- volvió a reir pero esta se desvaneció al instante- pero como siempre ahí hay algo que se interpone en tu vida amorosa, yo ya había haceptado el echo de que hikaru amava mas a narumi que a mi, pero el que no lo entendió fue danzo- ante estos tres ojos se abrieron. Casi dejando salir sus ojos- el muy maldito nunca lo hacepto, incluso hablo con el líder del clan haruno para que los separara, afortunadamente no le funciono.

Danzo ahun sin poder enfrentar los hechos contrato a unos ninjas de otra aldea pára que atacaran a Narumi durante una misión y lo asesinaran, pero con lo que no contaba era con el kenkai de narumi, asi que este volvió sin siquiera un rasguño, pero luego se entero de que danzo los había contratado y en vez de reportarlo con el hokague decidió decirme ami para luego el ir a darle una paliza, y asi lo hizo lo dejo gravemente herido pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue el hecho de que no lo hizo solo alguien mas estaba con el, muchos lo miraron pero nadie lo podía creer, era el primer hokage, al que todos creyeron que había desaparecido. Pero había algo peculiar en sus ojos, esos ya no eran el café oscuro que solian ser, estos eran unos blancos con aros, para hacer esactos eran 6 aros. Por investigaciones que el hokage iso se entero de que solo era el cuerpo mas no estaba vivo, le pidió explicaciones a narumi y a su padre y le explicaron en que consistía este poder. Por ser el dragon de la vida quien se los dio, tenían el poder de usar los cuerpos de otras personas, dándoles una especie de vida, pero acambio deverian de servirles.-ante esto nadi desia nada estaban demasido impresionados como para articulas palabra- desidieron que esto lo dejarían en secreto y asi se quedo por algunos años. Narumi se caso con hikaru a unos años después. Hace 19 años tuvieron a un niño el cual tambie heredo el poder de su padre y abuelo, yo fui su padrino, eso me hace un segundo padre para el, tambien fui su profesor en la academia, en una de las misiones me entere que el también lo tenia, fue sorprendente lo hubieran visto, controlava todos los elementos, me sentía tan orgulloso, cloaro antes de eso una niña nació, también hija de narumi y hikari, pero también nació con el kenkai, esto dejo preocupados a los integrantes de la familia, eso jamás había pasado. El rinnegan se puede utilizar a la edad de 7, es cuando este se revela en los muchachos, pero en el caso de la niña cuando ella nació ya lo tenia en sus ojos. También me conberti en el padrino de ella, era una bebe hermosa, su cabello rosa y sin mencionar el color de los ojos, un hermoso verde. Pero al pasar los años exactamente en el quinteavo cumpleaños de la pequeña, el maldito de danzo convensio a los viejos que esa familia era un peligro para la ladea, les mintió diciéndoles que todos ello poseían el rinnegan, haciendo que los acesinaran a todos. Esa noche yo iva en mi camino para visitar a la pequeña, estaba feliz ante el pensamiento de cómo iva a reaccionar cuando le fuera a dar su regalo, era una piedra verde como el color de sus ojos, que colgava en un coyar. Luego escuche los gritos, me diriji a toda velocidad, pero cuando llegue ya era demasiado tarde, hikaru ya estaba muerta, y narumi, no le uqedaba mucho, el muy estúpido no se defendió porque no quería erir a nadie de us aldea, le pregunte por los niños, pero ya no me contesto. Los busque, no los encontré pero danzo me convensio de que estariavan muertos. No pude comprobar el como danzo había engañado a los viejos asiq ue no pude acusarlo de nada…- ante esto jiraya ya estaba derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, los demás no se lo podían crer

-pero ahora ya sabes que están vivos, porquie no los vas a buscar, además Sakura djo que volveria porque cuando esto suceda no hablas con ella- dijo kakashi

-no miraste como me miro, pareciera como si me quisiera matar con la mirada- respondo jiraya mirando asia el suelo

-no dudes de que sea capas, esa niña casi me mata- dijo gai en forma de chiste pero nadie se rio

-solo empeoras las cosas gai mejor cayate- le comento kakashi.

De las sombras un tigre salió, pero no era cualquier tigre, este parecía estar creado de una especie de fuego negro, que conb cada pisada que dava, hacia que las plantas a su alrededor se icieran cenisa.

Jiraya miro a este con ojos muy abiertos, mientras los demás se pararon listos para peliar.

-imposible- susuraba jiraja- No… puede… ser... narumi….?

LISTO, LAMENTO ESTO PERO ESQUE ESTOY ALGO OCUPADA Y NO LO PUEDO HACER MAS LARGO.

ALGUNOS TUBIERON LA MISMA DUDA.

DE DONDE APRENDIO SAKURA EL CHIDORI?

PUES VERAN, ITACHI LA ENTRENO POR LO TANTO ESTE LE ENSEÑO TODO LO QUE SABIA, CIERTAMENTE ITACHI HABIA VISTO A KAKASHI UTILIZAR ESTA TECNICA EN UNA DE SUS MISIONES COMO AMBU, POR LO TANTO ESTE TAMBIEN LO SABIA.

PARA QUEEN-OF-SHADOW, SE QUE SI TENGO MUCHAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, NO ME MOLESTA EL COMENTARIO, AHUNQUE LO DE LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PUES SON PORQUE TENGO MUCHO SIN ESCRIBIR EN ESPAÑOL. ESTOY ESTUDIANDO EN EL OTRO LADO ASI QUE ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA A ESCRIBIR EN INGLES. PERO ARE MI MAYOR ESFUERS POR ESCRIBIR CON MENOS FALTAS LA PROXIAM VES

SE QUE SE ESTAN PREGUNTANDO LO DE NARUMI, PERO ESO LO EXPLICARE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP

SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO

PERO ANTES NA NOTICIA IMPORTANTE LO MAS PROVABLE ES QUE APARTIR DE MAÑANA ESCRIBIRE UNA VES A LA SEMANA O CUANDO PUESDA, PORQUE BUELVO A CLASES Y TENGO EXAMENES UNA VES A LA SEMANA DE ALGEBRA Y FISICA, ESPERO Y ME ENTIENDAN

SAYO, COMENTEN


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-hola jiraya tiempo sin vernos- dijo el tigre

-como es posible, tu estas muerto o no?- pregunto este acercándose al tigre

-y lo estoy solo he dejado un poco de chakra en este mundo para cumplir algo que deje a medias- contesto este –ahora dame a mis hijos, se que siguen vivos-

-la veradad es que no se en donde estan- dijo jiraya mirando hacia abajo

Los presentes se quedavan cayados pues bien sabian que no era asunto suyo.

-COMO QUE NO SABES EN DONDE ESTAN- grito el tigre ahumentando su nivel de cakra considerablemente

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GUARIDA DE AKATSUKI

-asi que te topaste con jiraya- decia pein algo serio

-si, no me quede pues me dijoste que no me tardara- contesto sakura

-y dime como reacciono al ver el rinnegan en tus ojos- dijo este algo dibertido imaginándoselo

-fue algo asi OoO- dijo sakura haciendo el gensto correcto

Pein solto una carcajada, algo silenciosa para que sus subordinados no lo escucharan. Pero paro en seco al sentir un chakra familiar

-imposible- dijo poniendose de pie de un brinco

Sakura solo se paraliso al centir el chakra

-lo centiste sakura?- le pregunto pein al ver su reaccion

-si- susurro ella –pero es imposible que sea el verdad?

-no lo se pequeña pero lo averiguaremos ahora mismo- dijo este agarrandole la mano a su hermana trasportandolos a konoha, para ser presisos al campo de entrenamiento –imboca al cuerpo que quieras pero aslo rapido- le dijo pein apresurado comenzando a caminar

-hai- dijo haciendo las posiciones de manos correcta convocando asi a yoshimi

Sakura y yoshimi corrieron para alcansar a pein, cuando lo alcansaron miraron como jiraya estava parado enfrente de un gigantesco tigre de fuego, negro.

Pein y sakura lo conocian era una de las invocaciones de su padre pero este tenia algo extraño

-esta poseido por el chakra de nuestro padre- concluyo pein

Sakura no lo dudo y salio corriendo en direccion del tigre. El primero en mirarla fue gai ya que se encontrava mas cerca de pein,

-espera niña, esa cosa puede matarte- le grito pero fue en vano porque esta seguia corriendo en su direccion

El tigre volteo su mirda para poder ver con mayor claridad a la niña, y jiraya iso lo mismo

El tigre no se movio, y sakura se le avalanzo abrazandolo del cuello

-oto-san eres tu cierto, te extrañe mucho- dijo llorando

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que ella no se ubiera quemado pues el tigre convertia en cenizas todo a su alrededor

Pein se acerco caminando

-que rayos fue lo que hiciste con tu chakra- le dijo una ves lo alcanso

-esa no es forma de saludar al espiritu de tu padre, nagato-

Al decir este nombre jiraya abrio la boca a mas no poder –como dices ese no puede se nagato- decia este

-hola padrino- dijo pein –nos extrañaste, oh espera no lo hiciste pues tu fuiste quien copero en el asesinato del clan-

-yo no copere para tal atrocidad- casi grito jiraya

-a no entonses porque te pude ver corriendo a toda velocidad hacia nuestra casa, si mal no recuerdo tu nos querias asesinar, o almenos eso dijo un AMBU-

-eso jamas, yo los queria como a mis propios hijos-

En todo ese pleito narumi se quedo cayado mirando el como su hijo se habia desarroyado y convertido en alguien mas poderoso. Para luego ver a la niña que durante tantas noches tubo que cuidar sin dormir, cambiandole los pañales cada 2 horas. Eso eran buenos tiempos

-es hora de irnos, sakura necesito hablar con tigo- le susurro su padre en el oido

Sakura solo asintio.

Pein estava tan entrado peliando con jiraya que no noto cuando ellos se mobian para luego desaparecer. Se dio cuenta poco después cuando ya no le llegaba el olor de azufre

-donde esta sakura- dijo este mirando a todos lados

Nadie respondio –ize una pregunta y espero una respuesta- dijo pein ahora mas enojado

-tu padre dijo que habia buelto para acabar algo que dejo incompleto- respondio jiraya

-no…- susurro pain asustado, y furioso

LISTO AHORA LA PREGUNTA

PORQUE SE LA LLEVO?

PORQUE PAIN PUSO CARA DE POCOS AMIGOS?

BUENO ESO ES TODO


	11. Chapter 11

BUENO AQUÍ VOY A QUERER ACLARAR LA PREGUNTA DE ANGEL, QUE ERA QUE ES LO QUE TIENE PENDIENTE EL PADRE DE SAKU? PUES ESPERO PODER ESCRIBIRLA AQUÍ.

-que es lo que pasa, por que pones esa cara?- pregunto jiraya

-es una de las tradiciones de nuestro clan, una bestia de las sombras tiene que elegir a Sakura como su maestra y dueña, pero devo decir que eso solo lo puede hacer el padre. Cuando todos murieron crei que ella se salvaría pero ya veo que mi padre tenia un plan B- decia mientras apretava los puños –cuando me toco a mi no fue nada agradable, es un dolor que muy pocos aguantan es por eso que en nuestro clan no habían muchos integrantes. Cuando alcansas la edad de 12 es cuando eres elegido. El mas poderoso de todos es el dragon, hasta ahora solo una persona lo ha tenido, pero por el gran poder que este guardava consigo este murió a una muy corta edad, en segunda posición esta el tigre, que es el que acaban de ver, ese también es poseído por pocos, pero han avido 5 personas que lo han tenido entre ellas yo y mi padre. Luego esta el caballo ese es uno de loos mas comunes. –luego de una pausa continuo- pero para desgrasia de los que contienen el rinnegan el proceso es mas doloroso ya que la bestia no solo se mete en tu cuerpo si no también se fuciona con tu alma y tu chakra. Cuando yo lo obtuve estuve casi una mes en cama sin despertar las primeras 2 semanas, sin moverme la siguiente, y recuperándome la otra.

-es asi de poderoso- pregunto ahora kakashi que estaba bien entrado en la platica

-asi es, pero creo que saku…- no continuo porque un frito se escucho a lo lejos

-SAKURA- grito pein corriendo en dirección al grito seguido por todos los demás

Cuando llegaron al lugar pudieron ver como a Sakura la rodeava una sombra inmensa, haciendo que un fuerte viento se liverara y los demás no pudieran avanzar mas. Al lado de ella se encontraba el tigre mirándola sin ninguna reacción o exprecion.

-ES QUE ACASO QUIERES MATARLA?- gritava un enojado pein

-si muere eso significa que ella no es lo suficientemente fuerte para uqedarse en este mundo- dijo narumi sin ninguna exprecion

-acaso te has vuelto loco- susurraba jiraya ya que no tenia fuerzas suficientes para gritarlo

La sombra que estaba rodeando a Sakura fue poco a poco metiéndose en su cuerpo y los demás pudieron notar un pequeño cambio en su chakra. Al acabarse toda la sombra Sakura cayo desmayada en el piso inconsiente. Pein corrió hacia ella, la tomo en sus brazos y antes de que alguien pudiera articular alguna palabra, este desapareció en una especie de agujero negro.

Aparecieron el la guarida de aktsuki y para la mala suerte de pein todos estaban allí esperando por su llegada, pero todos quedaron en silencio una ves que miraron a Sakura inconciente en sus brazos. Pero desafortunadamente el silencio no duro mucho porque todos y con todos digo TODOS comensaron a ser preguntas como –que le sucedió?, porque viene inconsiente? Quien le iso eso?, lomataste si no para yo ir ahora mismo,- y cosas asi. Pein los silencio con namirada que reflejava enojo, rabia, odio, precupacion y algo de tristesa. Después de que todos callaron el comenzó a caminar en dirección de su cuaro para poderla estar vigilando.

-que cres que aya pasado?- pregunto kisame

-no creo que sea nada bueno, viendo la cara que tenia líder-sama- contesto kakusu

-pero no se veía herida- dijo ahora hidan

-cren que pain-sama no fue capas de protegerla porque según yo el iva con ella- dijo ahora deidara

-y si se enveneno con alguna planta, recuerden el accidente del año pasado- dijo zetsu

FLASHBACK

-alguien ayuda- llego corriendo deidara

-que fue lo que paso- pregunto kakusu

-tibi y Sakura estaban jugando y tobi encontró una flor muy rara, tobi le pregunto a Sakura si se comia y después, tobi miro como ella la provava y luego callo al piso asi- dijo tobi llorando e imitando a Sakura cuando caia inconciente

-Tráiganla a mi cuarto- dijo zetsu desde un rincón comensando a caminar a su cuarto –dime tobi de que color era la planta-

-café-

-ya veo- y con eso se metió a su cuarto, pasaron 3 horas hasta que por fin salió

-y como esta- dijeron deidara y kisame al mismo tiempo

-ya se encuentra bien, **solo comio una pequeña porción ya esta fuera de peligro**- respondió zetsu y su parte mala

-quien se encuentra fuera de peligro?- pregunto pein a sus espaldas provocando un escalofrio en las espaldas de todos –donde esta Sakura?- dijo ahora muy enojado

-pues… vera… Sakura estaba jugandoafuerayseenveneno- dijo rápido la ultima parte deidara

-que?- pregunto confundido pein

-la niña se enveneno, por andar de curiosa- respondió itachi

Pein no dijo nada pero no eran necesarias, porque les mando una mirada asesina diciendo al-rato-los-mato y se metió al cuarto para mirar a Sakura

FIN FLASHBACK

-pero no creo que ese sea ahora el caso si no hubiese ido directo a con tigo zetsu- dijo itachi

-me pregunto que habrá pasado- dijo tobi silencioso pero desgrasiadamente todos lo escucharon y se le quedaro viendo –es que acaso tobi dijo algo malo?- pregunto este dándose cuenta de su error

Todos se voltearon pensando: devio haver sido nuestra imajinacion

Pein estaba al lado de Sakura, no se pensaba mover, de ves en cuando le susurrava cosas en el oído diciéndole que todo iva a estar bien y que se recuperaría. Lo que el no sabia era que Sakura si lo escuchava pero no le podía responder

´que me pasa porque no puedo hablar, nii-san´

LO SIENTO CHICOS PERO LO TENGO QUE DEJAR AQUÍ

TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR PARA UN EXAMEN DE FISICA

PERO EL SABADO O EL VIERNES SUBIRE UNO NUEVO

ESPERO Y LO AYAN DISFRUTADO

SAYO, MATANE


	12. Chapter 12

Antes de comensar voy a responder la pregunta de mimichibi-daithel, todos se le quedaron viendo a tobi porque esta ves que hablo no utilizo el ¨tobi se pregunta que habra pasado¨ mas bien utilizo ¨me pregunto que habra pasado¨ espero que con esto quede claro para todos los que tubieron la misma duda.

Chap 12

´que me pasa porque no puedo hablar, nii-san´

Pein estava sentado al lado de ella, de ves en cuando pasava sus manos por el cabello rosado de sakura

-todo va a estar bien, pronto despertaras, se que vas a tener dudas pero no tienes de que preocuparte, nunca dejaria que nada malo te pase- decia mirandola con ternura y preocupación

¨nii-san, ayudame, no me gusta estar asi¨ pensava sakura sintiendo las manos de su hermano en su cabello, y escuchando lo que decia

-voy a apreovechar ahora que se que no me puedes escuchar para confesarte algo- tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar- sabes que no soy bueno expresando lo que ciento, y mucho menos diciendolo, pero espero que sepas que te quiero mas que a mi vida y si algo te pasara jamas me lo perdonaria, hace muchos años cuando tu todavía no nacias, mipadre me dijo que tendria un hermanito, estava feliz al principio, luego comenze a sentir que ellos se distanciavan de mi, cuando al fin naciste, te odie en un principio, creia que me ivas a alejar de ellos, pero cuando me dejaros sostenerte por primera ves, y mire tus ojos, por alguna extraña razon me senti completo, como si nada me faltara. Tengo que admirtie que ahora que te veo en este estado me siento algo quebrado, y para empeorar, sabiendo que estava serca tuyo y no pude salvarte de eso, me pone peor- se quedo en cilencio durante un rato

¨nii-san¨ sakura estava sin palabras para pensar, ella sabia que su hermano la queria pero jamas se imajino que tanto asi ¨tengo que hacerle saber que no es su culpa, me tengo que recuperar rapido a lo mejor si utiliso mi chakra para cuararme puede que despierte¨

Pein sintio el chakra de sakura moverse mas rapido, se sorprendio pero en tan solo pensar que posiblemente ella lo escucho se puso palido.¨maldicion, si me escucho que le voy a decir cuando despierte, esto es realmente embarasozo¨ pensaba mientras observava a sakura

Poco a poco el chakra comenso a tomar sus efectos y sakura sentia como recuperava los demas centido como el tacto que lo tenia medio dormido. Intento abrir los ojos pero no pudo , entonses comenzoa utilizar mas chakra.

Pein no sabia que hacer, si llamar a zetsu para que pudiera ayudar a sakura o llamar a itachi para que pudiera decir como iva progresando.

Opto por las dos

Los demas estavan todavía afuera de del cuarto esperando noticias hasta que escucharon el llamado

-ITACHI, ZETSU ENTREN Y RAPIDO, LOS DEMAS QUEDENSE AFUERA- les grito pein desde adentro

Todos de voltearon a ver, y los dos llamados entraron al cuarto. Lo primewro que miraron fue como el chakra verde de sakura comensava a hacerse visible alrededor de su cuerpo. Después voltearon a ver a pein sentado al lado de ella

-zetsu, tengo entendido que tienes algo de conocimiento en jutsu medico, ayudala por fabor. Itachi quiero que me digas como va progresando- los demas no tardaron en ponerse en sus posiciones, zetsu se puso al lado de sakura y tambien comenso a emanar el mismo chakra vrde de sakura claro el de el no era tan expeto pero ahun asi tenia conocimientos. Itachi activo en magekio para poder ver con mas presicion que era lo que pasava.

-ella sola etava intentando recuperarse ella sola, al parecer encontro el punto que la mantenia inconciente y comenso a trabajar en el- decia itachi mirando a sakura

-no falta tanto ella esta haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo **no es realmente necesaria nuestra ayuda-** desia zetsu

Sakura pudo sentir como otro chakra le estava ayudando, y sonrio para sus adentros, ella conocia ese chakra perfectamente bien, zetsu la estava ayudando. Poco a poco sakura podo abrir sus ojos lo primero que miro fue a pein con una cara preocupada, lo cual la iso sonreir

-genial yo preocupado hasta la murte, pensando que no despertarias y cuando lo haces lo primero que hacer es reirte de mi cara- dijo pein adivinando a que se devia la sonrisa

-hola- respondio sakura con una vos rasposa

Para ese entonses zetsu ya se abia alejado algo de ella y pein y itachi estavan junto a ella revisando que estubiera bien y poniendola lo mas confortable posible

-que fue lo que paso- pregunto itachi

-primero llama a los demas no pienso repetir esto 2 veses- dijo pein

Los demas entraron, todos rodeando la cama

-sakura-chaaaaaaaan, estas vien, no te duele nada- dijo tobia que se habia aventado a la cama para abrazarla

-tobia bajate de ella- le grito deidara

-maldicion tobi, cuando desaparecerá tu estupidez- dijo hidan

-como sea que fue lo que paso- dijo algo molesto kisame

-mi padre, dejo un especie de jutsu en el cual tu espiritu puede reaparecer en cierto tiempo y poder hacerte cargo de lo dejaste incompleto ya sea para matar a alguien o para protegerlo. En nuestra familia hay una costumbre en la cual al cumplir los 12, se te entrega un espiritu o bestia de las sombras, en este caso, el aparecio para darselo a sakura- dijo mirando a todos

-pero porque se puso asi, quiero decir eso no parece ser tan malo- dijo kisame

-en nuestro caso como posedores del rinnegan, la bestia no solo se hospeda en nuestro cuerpo pero si no tambien se fuciona con tu alma- dijo este mirando sus manos

-eso significa que…- pregunto ahora deidara

-que es mas doloroso, y el proseso es mas prolongado- dijo itachi

-asi es, yo tarde 1 mes en recuperarme totalmente- dijo pein

-asi que nuestra floresita es mas fuerte que tu- se burlo hidan

Pein no dijo nada solo miro feo a hidan

-bien sakura descansa por hoy luego veremos quien fue tu ´elegido´-dijo este saliendo del cuarto.

Paso una semana hasta que sakura se pudo levantar, todos ivan y la acompañavan a ratos pero los que parecian nunca salir de ahí era tobi, pein, itachi y kisame.

-como te sientes kura-chan- dijo kisame entrando a la habitación, pero se alarmo al no mirarla en la cama como usualmente esta. Volteo a todos lados buscandola pero no la encontro

-NII-SAN- se escucho a sakura gritar desde afuera. Kisame salio corriendo de la habitación, ahunque no lo llamara a el, el queria asegurarse de que estubiera bien. Al salir pein ya estava ahí, pero habia algo extraño el parecia en shock. Luego los demas llegaron y voltearon a ver a la direccion en donde pein mirava

Ahí ante sus ojos se encontrava un dragon enorme, negro lleno de fuego tambien negro parado enfrente de sakura

-**hola, mi nombre es Soryu, maestra- **dijo el enorme dragon

Sakura no decia nada estava asustada, sorprendida y entre muchas otrs emociones y no podia hablar.

Después de unos segundos por fin hablo

-maestra? Entonses tu eres mi..-

-**su sirviente, su consejero, su tutor, entre muchas otras cosas, pero algo es seguro de ahora en adelante le prestare mis poderes para defenderla y protegerla de quien quiera hacerle daño- **dijo este reduciendo su tamaño hasta quedar del mismo que pein –**joben nagato que alegria saber que sigue vivo, raiko se preocupa demaciado, ya que no lo ha invocado para nada- **dijo este mirando a pein

-digamos que no he tenido mucho tiempo para peleas, asi que no lo he convocado, ademas no se te olvide que puedo defenderme solo- dijo este medio sonriendo

Los demas akatsukis no sabian que hacer o decir, estava paralosados

-de donde lo conoses nii-san-

-cada ves que un espiritu es entregado a alguien nosotros tenemos que hablar con el primero- dijo pein

-ya veo, y dime Soryu tu estaras siempre con migo**-** pregunto sakura

-**por supuesto incluso daria la vida por usted, jamas me separare por nada del mundo- **dijo este algo afendido por la pregunta

Sakura se mirava feliz –que bueno es escuchar eso, pero no me hables de usted solo llamame sakura-

-**de acuerdo sakura-** y con eso el desaparecio metiendose en el cuerpo de sakura

-que interesante asi que la niña es la posedora del dragon- dijo alguien detrás de unos arboles aventando unos kunais en dirección de los akatsukis, tomandolos desprevenidos a todos. Pein salto pero uno logro rozarle.

¨pero que porque no me puedo mover¨ pensó pein

-jujujujuju, no lo intentes pein todos los kunais estavan rocaidos con un paralisante muy poderoso, talves no se puedan mover en algunos dias- decia mientras salia de la oscuridad ahun riendose

-orochimaru- susurro sakura abriendo los ojos, y los demas con una cara de pocos amigos.

¨esta ves si lo mato¨ pensaron todos al mirarlo como se acechaba a sakura

-no.. alejate..- decia sakura caminando hacia atras


	13. Chapter 13

**Grasias a todos por sus comentarios. La verdad soy muy mala diciendo cosas asi que mejor me voy directo a la historia**.

Chap. 13

(1 hora antes de la llegada de orochigay. Para ser mas esactos cuando el dragon apareció)

Neji estaba entrenando, después de la paliza de Sakura, comenso a entrenar mas y mas duro, normalmente entrenava con hiashi-sama pero hoy el no estaba. Comenzó con lo simple, taijutsu. No peleava con nada en realidad solo el aire. Pero se sentía extraño, es como si algo quisiera salir de su cuerpo, luego lo recordó él quería salir. Iso algunos sellos con las manos y convoco algo.

-**es hora, ya ha elegido a alguien y esta auera-**decia la cosa que invoco

-a que te refieres no entiendo, quien eligio a alguien- desia neji confundido sin mostrarlo en su cara

-**soryu a elegido a su maestra, tenemos que ir en su búsqueda-** desia desesperada

-pero de que hablas Ryujo, no entiendo el porque debemos de buscarlo-

**-No te agas menso, bien sabes a que me refiero, tu esposa a sido elegida, y tu tienes que ir a buscarla-** desia el inmenso dragon blanco enfrente de el

Neji no desia nada pero mostraba confucion y miedo ¨mi esposa, de que rayos habla, se supone que ella ya no iva a aparecer, que estaba muerta¨ pensaba confundido

-**se lo que piensas pero no esta muerta esta viva, y tu vas a buscarla, AHORA- **

**-**si voy a ser yo el que la busque entonces tengo que habisarle a hiashi-sama antes de marcharme además de que no puedo abandonar a hinata, sabes que la tengo que proteger-

**-pero también debes proteger a tu futura esposa-** insistia ryujo –**anda yo te llevare a donde hiashi-** y sin esperar respuesta esta rodeo a neji y lo transporto a donde hiashi se encontraba.

En el bosque hiashi estaba caminando directo al templo para cumplir con la tradición de los hyuga. De repente enfrente de el una llama de fuego blanca apareció haciéndose mas y mas grande. Hiashi opto por una posición de defensa y listo para cualquier cosa cuando el fuego blanco se disperso y dejo mostrando una dragon blanco y a su sobrino.

-neji que diablos haces aquí- dijo este algo enojado

-vera hiashi-sama ryujo me trasporto aquí, esta alterada, dice que soryu ya eligio a alguien y que necesitamos ir a buscarla, lo peor d todo es que va a ser mi esposa o algo asi- dijo neji todavía un poco mareado por el viaje

-pero se supone que el clan que también compartía los espiritus murió hace 7 años-dijo este –amenos que alguien aya sobrevivido- dijo volteando a ver al dragon

-**presisamente sobrevivieron 2 de ese clan por lo tanto debemos buscarla lo mas pronto posible, antes de que algo le a pase- **dijo ella

-bien permiso concedido- dijo y continuo caminando pasando a neji y a ryujo.

-pero porque. Yo no quiero una esposa. No me debe de dar permiso- dijo neji balbuceando

-ya basta esta es una tradición y la vas a respetar ahora vete y busca a la pequeña maestra- y con esto siguió caminando sin mirar atrás

-**ja, gane ahora camina, creo que se ecuentra en esa dirección-**

-maldicion- y sin mas comenso a caminar en dirección donde ryujo le señalo

(mientras tanto con Sakura)

-no… alejate…- djo caminando hacia atrás

-porque debería floresita, dime no quieres venir con migo, porque si no lo haces por las buenas entonsestendre que obligarte- dijo acercándosele mas

-NO- grito para comensar hacer sellos con las manos invocando a tres de sus cuerpos

A su derecha se encontraba yoshimi con ambas katanas en mano. A su izquierda se encontraba otro michacho de pelo blanco, este tenia una capa que cubria todo su cuerpo, curiosamente su capa era de akatsuki, su cara era como de un niño, parecía tener 19 o 20 años, sus armas eran una enorme oz en su espalda, una katana en su cintura, una bolsita en su pierna de kunas y shurikens, y por ultimo una coleccion de bombas perfectas y poderosas como ninguna otra nisiquiera como los explosivos de deidara.

¨con que eso fue lo que le paso a karasuma, con rason jamas lo encontré después de hacer enojar a Sakura 2 años atrás¨ pensaba kakusu con una gotita en su cabeza

Delante de Sakura se encontraba una mujer, esta tenia el pelo hata la sintura su cara marcada y hermosa esepto por la sicatris en su frente, pero un pedaso de tela lo cubria, esta vestia un uniforme de ambu al igual que yoshimi, tenia sus catanas en su espalda, su cara tranquila esperando el ataque, para sin nungun tipo de pose al acontrario de sus compañoeros. Su nombre, no importa, lo que impora son sus poderes. El regalo de pein a Sakura cuando niña. Una mujer poderosa, la reencarnación de un biujuu desconocido, el único que podía tomar la forma humana, pero al tomar la forma humana también la izo vulnerable. Asesinada por pein años atrás, y la mas poderosa creatura en el mundo.

-con que piensas utilizarlos contra mi he presiosa- decía este sonriendo –no creo que vaya a ser tan fácil- dijo avalanzandose contra yoshimi con su espada listo para atakar

Yoshimi era rápido y logo bloquear su ataque pero eso solo era una distracción, detrás de Sakura apareció el verdadero, pero también fue bloqueado por karasuma, con la katana, sorprendiendo a orochimaru. La mujer rápidamente se posiciono al lado de karasuma, hiso unos movimientos rapidos de manos y hielo comenso a salir del piso haciendo retroceder a oochimaru.

Este comenso a saltar hacia atrás

-jujuju, esto promete ponerse divertido- dijo convocando a su serpiente gigante (no me acuerdo del nombre, me lo podrían decir por favor?)

La mujer pronto comenso hacer otros sellos de amnos lo hacia mas velos que nadie en el mundo. Izo aparecer a un enorme sapo (asi es el que invoca jiraja gamabusta creo que se llama) junto con una bavosa gigante (asi es la de tsunade) y a una águila enorme.

-pero que rayos- dijo orochimaru al ver todas las invocasiones –tal ves no salga tan fácil de esta- dijo haciendo unos movimientos de manos haciendo aparecer una enorme puerta

Sakura al ver la puerta habrio los ojos sorprendida al igual que tos los presentes

-ABRETE PUERTA DEL INFIERNO- grito orochimaru provocando que la puerta se abriera ligeramente. Pero en cuanto la habrio una creaturas comensaron a salir.

Sakura iso unos movimientos de manos y convoco a los demás cuerpos

-protejanlos- dijo señalando a los akatsuki

Todos hacintieron y se feron a rodearlos

-tenemos que serrar esa puerta antes de que salgan mas- grito Sakura para que todos escucharan

-deacuendo- dijeton todas la invocaciones y ls tres cuerpos protejiendola solo hacintieron la cabeza

-yo me ago cargo de la estúpida serpiente- dijo la águila llamada kai

-no creassssss que puedrasssssssss vensssssserma asssssssi rápido, no sssseasssss arrogante- dijo la serpiente

-ya lo veremos- dijo kai comensando a atacar a la serpiente

-nosotros trataremos de serrar la puerta- dijo gamabunta

-kukuku- seguía riéndose orochimaru al ver como las criaturas tratavan de alcanzar a los akatsuki y a Sakura, mientras los demás los protegían.

Los jutsus se escuchavan aquie y aya

8 eran los cuerpos de Sakura que peleavan contra las creaturas mientras que solo una se consenrtava en casar a orochimaru.

(como ya me enfade de poner la mujer y toda la cosa le pondré nombre su nombre será…. Yuki)

-Sabaku kyuu- grito uno de ellos haciendo ue la arenade todo alrededor enserrara a los montitos en los cajones de arena aplastándolos

-Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu- grito otro expulsando viento por su vova haciendo que el viento empujara a muchos de ellos lejos de los akatsuki mientra oro atrás realizaba el Jouro Senban lnsando muchas kunais y agujas que los asesinaban

Yuki se encontraba enfrente de orochimaru estaba enojada, se podía ver en su cara ella compartía los sentimientos de Sakura, tenia que matarlo eso era lo único en su cabeza iso los selllos de mano haciendo el chidori y se lanso contra el esperando que se quitara. Y efectivamente este se quito, cual fue la sorpresa de orochimaru cando salto y miro para abajo y pudo ver que yuki ya no se encontraba ayi, por instinto volteo hacia arriba y como ella lo esperaba con una esfera de chakra puro en su mano. Orochuimaru no tubo tiempo de moverse ui atacar porque inmediatamente después de que volteo hacia arriba yuki le incrusto la vola en el pecho provocando un grito de dolor salir de la voca de orochimaru. Sorprendentemente la vola no causo agujero en su cuerpo, no, esto era diferente, la vola de chakra comenso a meterse lenta y dolorosamente en el pecho de orochimaro, el no parava de gritar, eran grito desgarradores. Nadie mirava la esena mas que Sakura abajo en el piso mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa maligan en su cara. La vola de chakra se metió por completo en orochimaru, este cayo al piso y comenso a retorcerse como la serpiente que era.

Sakura comenso a acercarse lentamente hasta llegar a el. Ahun con una sonrisa en su cara se inco a su lado u le susurro en el oído

-eso no fue por atacar me a mi, noo, eso fue por querer matar a mi familia- con eso se paro y siguió mirando a orochimaru, este solo la mirava con los ojos entrecerrados agarandose el pecho con ambas manos.

Kai ya había acabado con la serpiente, de echo se la había comido. Por primera ves en muchos años se sentía satisfecho. Luego de acabar se fue a ayudar a los demás que seguían serrando la puerta.

Akatuki no podía creer lo que veía, su Sakura era poderosa, y malvda en ciero sentido, y pensar que solo era por ellos, eso los hacia inmensamente felices. La paralisis estaba pasando poco a poco, ya se podían mover. Las creaturas a su alrededor eran pocas, ya no tenían nada que hacer o almenos eso era lo que parecía.

Todo parecía haber acabado, ninguna creatura se encontraba con vida. Orochimaru estaba muerto, se encontraba tirado en el piso. Su rostro mostraba dolor, la boca habierta como gritando y los ojos bien habiertos. Yuki se encontraba orgullosa de si misma, después de todo estaba usando la fuerza de Sakura y su fuerza convinada al igual que sus conoimientos. Esa vola de chakra la había desarrollado sakurapor si sola, pero ella utiliso los conocimientos de Sakura para poder crearla.

Los animales que fueron convocados fueron desapareciendo en una nuve de humo. Diciendo sus despedidas a Sakura.

Todos corrieron a abrasarla y verificar que estuviera bien, los cuerpos de Sakura ahun no desaparecían y entre ellos se podía distinguir al segundo hokage de konoha, cosa que sorprendió a itachi, pero no le presto tanta atención

-como estas, no estas erida verdad- dijo desesperado pein

-no, estoy bien todos me protegieron perfectamente- decía Sakura acostumbrada a que cada ves que acabara de peliar la interrogara con un millos de preguntas

Todos a su alrededor le hacían las mismas preguntas una y otra ves –como estas, estas cansada, porque no nos quitaste el paralisis sabias que te podíamos ayudar, como isiste essa bola- y entre muchas otras cosas

Todos los cuerpos de Sakura desaparecieron también dejando humo atrás de ellos. Pein estaba sorprendido vensio a orochimaru sin necesidad deutilisar el chakra de soryu.

Un ruido llamo la atension de todos, al cuerpo de orochimaru parecía estarsele callendo la piel. Todos se acercaron y se sorprendieronal ver a otra persona debajo de esa piel, era un hombre, no tenia camiseta lo cual hacia que se viera la escritura que tenia en su pecho, diciendo

BIEN ECHO HACAS DE MATAR A MI MEJOR IMPOSTOR, LUEGO NOS VEREMOS DE NUEVO SAKURA, SOLO ESPERA POR MI

Todos estaban enojados, por lo tanto no persivieron la presencia que se hacercava pelogrosamente rápido a pein. El solo sintió que algo lo mordió e inmediatamente después cayo al suelo. Todos voltearon y bierona una de las criaturas de la puerta, ya desaparecida, reírse istericamente, para luego ser matada por una explocion de deidara.

Sakura rápidamente se inco al lado de pein llorando y sakudiendolo llamando su nombre

-PEIN POR FABOR DESPIERTA NO NOS DEJES- gritava desconsolada. Los demás no se movían no lo podían creer, su jefe, su amigo, esta muerto.

Fue confirmado luego de que Sakura pusiera su mano en el cuello buscando su pulso

Ya se lo que se preguntan porque murió su ese no era su cuerpo? Pues verán el veneno de una besia de infierno actua en tu chakra no en tu sangre por lo tanto el cuerpo y nagato compartían el mismo chakra provocando que este muriera.

Sakura fue en busca del verdadero cuerpo, se negava a permitir que el ser que mas amava y respetava en el mundo muriera. Todos los akatsukis la siguieron preocupados por lo que podría hacer.

Una ves que Sakura encontró el cuerpo de nagato, esta lo agarro lo puso en el suelo y comenso a emanar un chakra rojo y verde de sus manos.

-que estupides estas haciendo- pregunto hidan

-no lo agas- grito tobi al ver que era lo que pasava, pero todos se sorprendieron al escuchar que no era la misma vos de niño que siempre utilisava, esta era una vos de hombre

Itachi activo el sharingan y miro a Sakura, lo podía ver, ya sabia a que se refería tobi.

-que es lo que esta haciendo itachi- pregunto zetsu

-esta dando su vida- respondió este no seguro de lo que mirava

-seras estúpida- dijo hidan tratando de agarrarla pero su mano paro con algo invisible, una especie de pared

-no me detendrán, el tiene que vivir, no permitiré que el se baya- lo ultimo lo deia con las pocas energias que le quedavan

Nadie logro hacer nada cuando la miraron caer al sulo, parecía estar dormida.

Luego nagato despertó

-que paso- desia mientras se sentava, miro a un lado y luego la miro a Sakura tirada al lado de el con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el inmediatamente miro hacia arriba –diganme que no hiso lo que creo que iso- dijo no seguro de si quería escuchar la respuesta o no

-ella…- empeso itachi

-acaba de dar su vida por ti- contesto tobi conla vos de madara

**Listo esto es todo por hoyespero y le aiga gustado realmente batalle con este cap.**

**Comenten porfabor quiero saber su opinión**

**Y alos nuevos que acaban de empesar de leer pues bienvenidos**

**Bluderk fuera**

**Matane **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok ****sXsXsLady-MortifagasXsXs tiene un punto que quiero aclarar el porque neji tiene el dragon. Veran lo queria explicar en otro cap, pero soy demaciado floja como para escrivirlo, asi que se los escrivire aqui en corto. El byakugan es muy cercano al rinnegan por lo tanto comparten uchas tradiciones, costumbres y por supuesto poderes. Los hyuga y haruno a;os atras icieron una alianza para poder tener mas fuerza ya que anteriormente los hyuga era conciderados los mas deviles de todos, el trato era que los haruno harian que soryu (jefe del reino de los espiritus) firmara el mismo contrato con que ellos con los hyuga. Esto a lo major lo ponga en algun capitulo mas adelante para explicarlo mas detalladamente. Espero y con esto se aclaren un poco las preguntas.**

**Y a diana-san pues la pregunta de cauntos años tengo pues… tengo 16 casi 17 jijiji**

Chap 14

-POR QUE DIABLOS NO LA DETUBIERON- grito pein mirando a todos furioso. No espero a que le contestaran cuando agarro el cuerpo de sakura y se encamino a su cuarto con ella en brasos, seguido por lo demas miembros.

-ella no nos permitio- dijo itachi.

-puso una especie de escudo a su alrededor que no nos permitia tocarla- continuo kakusu

-PUDIERON HABERLO ROTO-continuava gritando.

Nadie dijo nada, tenian una mescla de emociones que les impedia pensar claramente y que tambien les impedia el poder pensar en una solucion.

-que tal si ya no despierta- decia pein mas calmado – se esta poniendo fria, que voy a hacer- susurrava, las lagrimas comensavan a salir de sus ojos, se resvalavan por sus mejillas.

Los demas no decian nada, jamas habian visto a su lider en esas condiciones, pero no lo podian culpar, despues de todo habia perdido lo mas importante en su vida, ademas de su organizacion. Ellos tambien estavan mal, pero algunos podian esconderlo mejor que los otros; ejemplo itachi y demas no lo aguantaron y comenzaron a llorar tambien. El mas destrosado parecia ser kisame, era sorprendente cuanta agua podia salir de sus ojos.

-sera mejor que salgamos de aqui- dijo itachi con lo que parecia una gota de lagrima en su mejiya. Los demas obedecieron y salieron de la habitacion.

Ya estando solo, pein comenso a pasar su mano por la cabesa de sakura, y comenso a susurrar palabras para consolarse a si mismo.

-todo estara bien se que despertaras no eres de las que se dan por vensida tan facilmente- desia mirandola ahun con lagrimas que ahora no solo pasavan por sus mejiyas si no tambien por la cara de sakura.

Por lo mientras en la cabesa de sakura

_-donde estoy, porque esta todo gris- desia ella levantandose del suelo –esto es extrano me siento mas ligera y me ciento algo felis-_

_Enfrente de ella una persona aparecia esta estava vestida de rojo, era un rojo tan oscuro como la sangre que habia visto derramarse muchas veses de las personas a las que asecinavan las peesonas que vivian con ella y ella misma. El se hacerco a ella lentamente extendiendo su mano para que sakura la agarrara, ella dudo un poco pero la acabo agarrando._

_La sentia fria, parecia estar comjelada, pero no decia nada._

_-sabes porque estas aqui?- pregunto el tipo parado enfrente de ella_

_-la verdad es que no, no puedo recordar nada de lo que paso antes de llegar aqui- desia ella tocandose la cavesa como si eso pudiera liverar a sus memorias_

_-estas a punto de morir- dijo este –y tienes que escojer un camino, uno te revive y el otro te termina de matar, deves escojer sabiamente, porque una ves escojido no hay marcha atras- desia el apuntando a los agujeros que se encontravan enfrente de ella_

_Uno de ellos era negro y el otro era blanco, eran pequeños pero una persona podia caber perfectamente bien en ellos_

_-que es lo que hace el blanco?- pregunto sakura_

_-el blanco como ya sabes representa la lus, pero tambien representa la vida, y el negro la murte, tambien deves de saber que el negro puede limpiar todos tus dolores, penas, preocupaciones, entre otas cosas, pero el blanco puede traer de vuelta el dolor-_

_-dolor o curacion- desia sakura para si misma_

_-no lo olvides deves de escojer sabia mente-_

_-en ese caso quiero sanar, no quiero seguir sufriendo, tengo el sentimiento de que anteriormente antes de que viniera aqui estava en dolor y sufria inmensamente, ya no quiero eso- con eso dicho el solo asintio la cabesa y la guio hacia el agujero negro._

Mientra con los demas.

Ellos estavan reunidos en la sala, pein ahun no salia de la habitacion, habian pasado horas desde que ellos salieron y no habia ni señales de su lider.

-por que rayos no sale, me esta poniendo nervioso que tal si ya desperto- desia deidara desesperado

-tienes que tener paciencia- decia kakusu

-no creo que sobreviva, su cara ya no tenia color y el lider dijo que se estava poniendo fria- comento zetsu algo deprimido

-como puedes decir eso ella va a vivir, tiene que hacerlo- grito kisame

Ellos comensaron a discutir todos se gritavan unos a otros, luego de gritos vinieron los golpes

-YA VASTA ESTO NO VA A ARREGLAR NADA- grito tobi sorprendiendo a todos los precentes

-quien diablos eres, obiamente no eres el estupido de tobi- dijo hidan

-si lo soy pero, en estos momentos no me ciento con ganas de finjir- respondio este

-entonses quien eres?- pregunto itachi

-Madara Uchiha- ante esto todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente

-eso es imposible- dijo itachi sin ocultar su imnpresion

-no es imposible itachi, el verdaderamente es madara- dijo una vos detras de ellos

-LIDER- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-como esta la prinsesita- pregunto madara sorprendiendo a todos con 'la princesita'

-ella… esta…- dijo bajando la cabesa dejando derramar unas cuantas lagrimas mas –esta.. muerta- dijo finalmente dejando a todos sorprendidos

-eso no puede ser posible ella no puede estar muerta- decia deidara algo isterico

-debe haber algo que podamos hacer para traerla de buelta- decia ahora hidan

Ayi fue donde se le ilumino el cerebro a madara, el sharingan talves pueda hacer algo.

-tengo una idea llevame a donde ella- dijo madara

Pein basilo un poco pero acavo accediendo

Lo llevo a la habitacion y ahi se encontrava ella sin vida. Madara se inclino pegando su frente con la de ella y abrio los ojos con el _final mangekiu_ metiendose en la mente de sakura

_Ella se hacercava mas y mas a al agujero cuando lo escucho, una vos la llamava_

_-SAKURA, NO LO AGAS- le grito_

_-quien eres?- pregunto sakura mirando al intruso_

_-no hay tiempo para eso, tienes que venir con migo, tu hermano esta con vida, tienes que regresar- dijo madara desesperado_

_Derrepente los recuerdos le volvieron, su hermano, akatsuki su familia, sus nuevos amigos. No podia irse no con ellos esperandola. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante apunto de agarrar la mano de madara, pero la detubieron, el de la tunica roja la agarro_

_-tu has elejido y ahora vas a donde escojiste- grito el aventandola hacia el agujero_

_-NOOOOOOO, SAKURA- _

**Eso es todo**

**Lo se es poco pero por eso a lo mejor en una media hora subiré otro jajaja, lo que pasa es que me vigilan, porque tengo que estar haciendo ¨tarea¨ jajaja**

**matane**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lo prometido aqui esta el 15to cap. Y en menos de 30 min.**

Chap 15

-NOOOOO, SAKURA- grito madara enfrente de pein

-que sucede madara, responde- casi gritava pein a su lado

Madara no escuchava lo que pein le pregunta, el originalmente no estava en ese mundo, el ahora se encontrava en el mundo de los muertos.

Al escuchar el grito de madara todos los akatsukis entraron corriendo mirando como madara estava casi sobre sakura haciendo chocar sus frentes. Nadie dijo nada solo miravan de madara a pein y de pein a madara.

**Mientra tanto en otro lugar**

**-**tengo una mal precentimiento- dijo neji volteando a ver a ryujo

-**lo se, de hecho estoy un poco asustada ya que no he sentido nada de su chakra desde hace rato-** dijo ella tambien mirando a neji

-hay algo que puedas hacer para poder localizarla, o verificar que este bien?- dijo ahora algo preocupado

-**dejame ver, espera neji preocupado, por alguien que nisiquiera conose, eso es Nuevo, y ni pensar que hace unos momentos decias que no querias ni estar cerca de ella-**

-dejame en pas y solo haslo- dijo mirando a otro lado

-**bien pero nesesito que te acuestes y dejes tu mente en blanco- **

Neji no dijo nada e iso lo que riujo le mandava

_Estaba__oscuro__ a su alrededor neji no sabia en donde estava pero no sentia ninguna clase de vida a su alrrededor, estava mirando por cualquier senal de vida pero no se mirava nada_

_-deseguro me mando a otro lugar- decia el mirando a su alrededor_

_Luego de un rato se escucho a alguien llorando, en algun lugar cerca de donde el estava_

_-hay alguien ahi- decia el fuerte_

_-aqui- respondia alguien con la vos un poco rara pore star llorando_

_-en donde- seguia diciendo el_

_-aqui- repitio la vos_

_-sigue ablando para poder econtrarte- dijo el _

_-ok, que quieres que te diga- pregunto la vos que ahora sonava mas relajada y pudo reconocer como la de una mujer o niña_

_-lo que sea mientras sigas hablando esta bien, o ya se, porque no me cuentas porque estas aqui-dijo el _

_-estoy aqui porque al parecer di mi vida por alguien mas, era mi hermano, y como el es el encargado de cuidar a mis demas hermanos, su vida era mas importante que la mia, por lo mismo es que di mi vida- al desir esto neji pudo mirar algo era una especie de punto rosa_

"_rosa?" penso el_

_-creo que ya te veo- djo neji_

_Llego hasta donde ella estava y cuando la miro de serca se sorprendio de sobremanera "es ella" penso el "la mocosa que me vencio" no lo podia creer __esa__ niña era la que se supone que iva a ser su esposa? _

_-o yo te recuerdo, eres el tipo siego de konoha- dijo sakura mirandolo a los ojos_

_-si, y tu eres la mocosa que derroto a mi maestro- dijo el y luego en vos baja agrego –y a mi-_

_-que bueno verte de Nuevo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa_

_Neji no lo creia, la nina que habia casi odiado por haberlo derrotado, tenia una Hermosa sonrisa, ahora no sentia nada mas que simpatia por ella_

_-tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aqui-dijo-a lo major podemos utilizar chakra para trasportarnos o algo asi- dijo el pensando un poco_

_-se nesesita una gran cantidad de chakra, ya lo intente y con el mio, solo me faltava un poco- dijo ella mirandolo_

_-a lo major si lo convinams podremos salir de aqui- y asi puso a sakura de pie_

_-dame tus manos- dijo sakura_

_El suso un poco pero se las dio, ambos comensaron a hacer circular su chakra al rededor de ellos, sakura se asusto un poco al ver que neji estava desapareciendo antes que ella._

_-te vere alguna ves?- pregunto sakura al ver que ella tambien desaparecia_

_-si, claro- dijo el_

_-cual es tu nombre, niño siego?-pregunto ella riendo_

_-neji- y despues ambos desaparecieron_

-neji- dijo ella en vos alta en cuanto abrio los ojos

Todos estavan al lado de ella madara era el que mas serca estava junto con pein

-esta despierta- dijo madara en un susurro

Madara tenia los ojos rojos y algo muy humendos

Nadie a su alrededor se movia

-hola- dijo ella en vos baja ya que se sentia muy cansada

-SAKURA- gritaron todos para luego lansarse a ella

-pense que jamas despertarias- dijo pein lansando a sasori y deidara lejos de ella para poder quedar ahun mas serca, luego que vio que los demás también estorbaban los lanzo lejos de ella nomas dejando a los dos en la cama

-estoy bien no hay de que preocuparse- dijo ella

-pero yo mire como caias al agujero negro, que diablos paso- pregunto madara

-alguien me ayudo a salir- dijo con una enorme sonrisa al recordar a neji

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, primera alguien le ayudo estando muerta, segunda quien rayos fue como para hacer a Sakura sonreir asi? Ok esto nesesitava medidas drásticas.

-y dime sabes quien te salvo- pregunto pein por todos los presentes

-sip- dijo ella

-y quien fue- pregunto ahora kisame

-no te voy a desir- dijo Sakura con una vos juguetona

-por ahora lo mejor será que descanses luego hablaremos de esto, además que voy a tener que contestar unas cuantas preguntas- dijo madara mirando a los demás

**En otro lugar**

**-y dime, la encontraste?, esta viva?, en donde esta?-**lo bombardeo de preguntas riujo

-estava muerta, ahora viva, no se en donde esta, algo mas que quieras preguntar? A pero antes que lo agas por favor dejame descansar quieres? Gaste demasiado chakra saliendo de ese lugar- dijo neji acomodándose para dormir

'que es este extraño sentimiento? No es normal, sineto como si me quemara el pecho, además de que mi corason no deja de palpitar rápido, pero extrañamente se siente bien y calido' pensó neji antes de quedar dormido

**Tachan que les pareció**

**Bueno eso es todo espero escribir pronto dejen comentarios por favor**

**matane**


	16. Chapter 16

Chap 16.

Era temprano todos en la guarida estaban ya despiertos, madara ya les había explicado todo, muchos estaban sorprendidos, y otros no le tomaron mucha importancia, madara desidio seguir jugando por tiempos con el papel de tobi solo para poder divertir a Sakura y poder hacer enojar a deidara.

Sakura segua en su cuarto, estaba profundamente dormida, después de haber gastado tanto chakra kien no, pein iva a cada rato para verificar que estuviera bien, y de ves en cuando también lo hacían los demás.

Era pasada de las 12 cuando Sakura despertó, nadie estaba en ese momento con ella. Se levanto y noto que sus piernas estaban un poco deviles, no le importo y sigui caminando directo a la cosina, cuando llego pudo ver que deidara estaba discutioendo con sasori, mientras tobi brincava alrededor de ellos diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-tan temprano y están peliando?- dijo Sakura entrando a la cosina

-siiiiiii, Sakura esta despierta, ahora Sakura puede jugar con tobi- dijo tobi takleandola al piso

-tobi, bajate de ella que le haces daño- grito deidara

-esta bien, no me dolio- dijo Sakura acariciándole la cabeza a tobi

-potque a el siempre lo tratas bien?- pregunto deidara

-porque el a comparación tuya, sabe apreciar lo que esta a su alrededor- dijo sasori

-a que te refieres- grito deidara

-a ke no preocupaste del todo por Sakura, hasta que creiste que ella había muerto- djo sasori aun tranquilo

-grrrrr, maldito sasori- dijo deidara

-vamos no pelen, no es para tanto- dijo Sakura levantándose con dificultad

-estas bien? Pareces estar devil- dijo itachi entrando a la cosina

-estoy bien es solo que tengo las piernas como gelatina- dijo ella riéndose

-deja las reviso- dijo zetsu apareciendo del piso

-a que te refieres pervertido- le grito deidara

-la tocas de alguna manera y te mato. Dijo tobi, con vos de madara

-no en ese sentido- dijo zetsu con una gotita en su cabeza al igual que sasori e itachi

-SAKURA- grito kisame desde la sala –PUSE UNA PELICULA, LA QUIERES VER CON MIGO?-

-SIIIII- grito Sakura de vuelta

Intento correr pero sus piernas le fallaron un poco e iva a caer al suelo cuando itachi la agarro

-deverias tener mas cuidado- dijo este cargándola para llevársela

-grasias, ita-chan- dijo ella feliz

**Mientras en otro lugar**

Neji ya se había levantado, estaba algo cansado también por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Miro a su alrededor y no miro a riujo, pero no le importo, normalmente ella aveses asi desaparecia.

**-hey ya despertaste, que bueno porque ya quiero encontrar a esa niña-** dijo ella apareciendo detrás de neji

-ni te emociones, por lo que ayer me dijo, no creo que vaya a ser fácil alejarla de su hermano- dijo el algo triste

**-pero de que hablas, su hermano debe de saber hacerca de esto después de todo el estuvo presente cuando yo firme mi contrato con tigo-** dijo ella –**supongo que ahora que sabe que ella también tiene un dragon, sabe que su futuro esposo esta por ahí en algún lugar-**

-de que hablas, como que el estuvo cuando yo firme el contrato con tigo, si apenas fue el año pasado, además de que el no estaba

**-no el pero si su espíritu, digo el que el invoca-**

-mh- fue todo lo que dijo neji para después seguir caminando

(como esto parece que va para larga, les voy a poner algo interesante)

**Varios días después de que neji camino y camino con riuko molestándolo todo el rato, de que estaban cerca, alfin llegaron a lo que parecía ser una mancion en medio del bosque, el cual estaba protegido por un campo de chakra**

**-siiii, ya estamos aquí, puedo sentir su presencia-** grito riujo

-no grites que te van a escuchar- dijo neji algo nervioso, pues la sola idea de que estaba cerca de ella hacia que su corazón palpitara rápido. ¨esto es extraño, es otra ves ese sentimiento¨ pensaba el

-el tiene razo, puede que alguien te escuche- dijo una vos detrás de ellos

Ambos dieron la vuelta sorprendidos al no haber podido centir su chakra, ahí delante de ellos estaba un tipo con pelo naranja y muchos persings en su cara, neji dio un brinco para atrás.

-**tiempo sin verte, nagato- **dijo riujo

-mi nombre ya no es nagato, riujo. Ahota me llamo pein- dijo el con algo paresido a una sonrisa pero maliosa

-lo conoces?- pregunto neji, pero luego se golpeo a si mismo mentalmente. ¨oviamente se conocen, si no como saben el nombre de cada uno¨ pensó neji

**-el es otro haruno sobreviviente-** dijo ella sin apartar los ojos de pein, quien ahora mirava a neji, algo enojado

-asi que este es el mocoso, solo sabia que estaba por ahí pero jamás lo había visto- dijo pein

A lo lejos un fuerte chakra se sintió y riujo levanto la cabeza rápidamente reconociendo ese chakra

**-soryu-** susurro ella

-ahora Sakura esta entrenando en como utilizar el chakra de el- dijo pein también mirando al cielo –a que han venido- dijo después con su mirada fría

-**venimos por tu hermana, sabes que es responsabilidad del hombre ir a buscar a la mujer, y aquí estamos-** dijo ella

-no quiero que se la lleven, la pueden ver y hablar con ella, pero ella se queda con migo- dijo enojado, y si las miradas pudieran matar ahora ya estuvieran en el 5to infierno

-**sabes que no se puede quedar aquí, pero supongo que aun es pronto como para que se casen-** dijo ella

-grasias a kami- susurro neji

-en ese caso síganme, no intenten nada grasioso asi no no saldrán vivos de aquí- dijo pein mirando a neji

(se me olvido mencionar que pein no tenia puesta la capa asique neji no lo reconoció como un miembro de akatsuki)

A neji le recorrió un escalofrio por la espalda al mirar a pein a los ojos, luego fue que lo reconoció

-el rinnegan- susurro el –la única persona que lo tiene es miembro de…- no dijo nada, entraron a la area de entrenamiento y ahí estaba 8 personas con la capa negra de akatsuki. Neji quedo en shok, no se podía mover, quería correr. De repente el suelo temblo, volteo a ver al campo y miro como el suelo se rompia, luego miro a la cabellera rosa. Ya se había olvidado de los akatsukis presentes mirándolos con curiosidad. Neji se sentía en las nuves, se sintió lgero como si algo o alguien lo estuviera elevando poco a poco.

-si te le quedas mirando mas tiempo, me encargare de que no vuelvas a ver- dijo alguien enfrente de el

Al instante el dio un paso asi atrás al reconocer al portador de los ojos rojos

-tu debes de ser uchiha itachi, el hermano mayor de uchiha sasuke- dijo neji ocultando el miedo que sentía en ese momento

Sakura no había visto que alguien había llegado, hasta que soryu le susurro al oído que alguen había llegado por ella. Ella volteo a ver a la puerta y pudo ver como itachi parecía querer matar a alguen que estaba parado enfrente de el.

Ella se acerco corriendo y luego lo vio, no supo porque pero sintió como su corazón amenasava con salir de lo fuerte que palpitava.

-neji?- dijo ella haciendo que todos vltearan a verla

Neji al escuchar su vos sintió como el corason palpito mas fuerte para luego, sentir como su cara se ponía un poco caliente, pero logro controlarlo y nadie lo noto

-sakura, lo conoces?- pregunto kakusu

-sip, el fue quien me salvo- dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa

¨ok esto de controlar el sonrrojo se hace cada ves mas difícil. Porque rayos tiene que tener una sonrisa tan encantadora?, espera en que diablos estoy pensando¨ pensaba neji

Nadie dijo nada, ¨ese mocoso la salvo?¨ pensaban todos

**-tanto tiempo riujo, como has estado- **dijo soryu

**-bien y tu? Te miras mejor que antes- **respondió ella mirándolo

**-pues, eso es porque tengo un buen contenedor-** dijo mirando a Sakura, ya que sabia que odiava que le llamara contenedor

-una ves mas y ahora si, te parto en toda tu ma_- dijo Sakura totalmente furiosa

-asi se habla mocosa, enseñales quien diablos manda- desia hidan con una sonrisa

-es tu culpa que una lama tan pura hable asi, deverias esta avergonsado- le desia kakusu

-por que maldita sea deveria si esta siguiendo los buenos pasos de su hermano- dijo el feliz

-sera mejor que te cayes antes de que te aga cayar- dijo pein

Y asi ya no dijo nada

Neji no podía apartar la mirada de Sakura, que ahora se encontraba discutiendo con soryo. Luego a neji se le ocurrió algo

-aoye ahora que ya nos miramos cuerpo a cuerpo, quiero que repitamos esa pelea de hace mucho, pero ahora pienso ir con todo- luego volteo a ver a riujo

**-entiendo-** dijo riujo

-en ese caso vamos, pero primero quiero comer algo porque no he comido desde hace varias horas- dijo para comensar a caminar adentro de la guarida/mansión –me acompañas?- pregunto ella

Neji no pudo evitar ahora el sonrojo y solo hacintio

Madara e itachi lo miravan con el mangekio sharingan activado ¨no se va a acercar a Sakura tan facilmente¨ pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo

**Lo ciento se que esta algo aburrido pero hay que ver el lado bueno, neji ya encontró a Sakura jajaja**

**El próximo va a ver una sorpresa**

**Sasuke va a salir,**

**Pero que es lo que va a se?**

**Muajajajajaja**

**Comenten please**


	17. Chapter 17

Vero, te quiero agradecer por haber estado leyendo mi fic no sabes que feliz me hace, lo bueno es que al fin te decidiste a comentar, jajaja, espero y lo sigas, si hay algo que no te agrada del todo de la historia dime y a lo mejor lo pueda cambiar, si es que no es una parte importante para alguna parte. Y acerca de las faltas de ortografía, pues estoy buscando a alguien que me pueda ayudar, porque mis malditos primos no quieren, y como vivo con ellos, no tengo a nadie más, además que mis amigas solo hablan ingles y es aún mas complicado, pero creo que hay alguien que me puede ayudar, a lo mejor y lo aplico en el siguiente cap.

Gela-chan gracias por comentar, espero y te guste todo lo que voy a poner en un futuro, digamos que tengo una pequeña grande sorpresa. Jijijijiji

Utau Hoshina también gracias por tu comentario, pero no va a ir simplemente por sasuke tiene otras cosas en mente. Muajajajaja

Chap 17

-claro, gracias- dijo Neji, quien no habia notado la Mirada que le estava mandando Itachi

'esto será divertido' pensó Kisame al verle la cara a Itachi

Ya adentro Sakura estava cocinando ya que los demás miembros se negaron.

'Así que puede cocinar, que bien, espero y sea rico si no como voy a sobrevivir con ella a mi lado… espera que diablos estoy pensando.'

-ya esta lamento la espera, Neji, espero y tengas mucha hambre porque creo que hice como para todo un ejercito

-que bien porque nosotros también vamos a comer- dijo Itachi desde la puerta

-en ese cas siéntense, ahorita les trago todo- dijo Sakura

Itachi no apartaba la Mirada 'asesina' de Neji, el ya se empezaba a enojar con la Mirada de Itachi sobre él, sin mencionar que alguien más lo observaba con la misma Mirada pero no sabía quién era, no lo podía localizar

-es que acaso tienes algo en contra mía, Uchiha- pregunto Neji

-no tea gas el listo con migo mocoso, no permitiré que te le acerques a Sakura mas de lo que deberías, si asesine a mi familia, nimodos que no pueda asesinarte a ti- dijo Itachi mirándolo con más odio aun

-jajajajaja- se reía Kisame que habia estado mirando todo desde una distancia apropiada

-Kisame, de qué diablos te ríes- pregunto Itachi con una vos llena de odio

-deberías verte pareces el padre de Sakura- luego volteo a ver a Neji –solo te advierto, si dañas a Sakura en algún modo, no solo Itachi o líder te mataran, yo me haré cargo de que mueras lenta y dolorosamente, me oíste?- dijo Kisame sonriendo con una malvada mueca

Neji asintió, luego tuvo una perfecta idea.

-sabes Itachi-san, volviendo al tema de acercarme a Sakura mas de lo que debería como sea, debo decir que tengo todo el derecho de acercarme a ella, no sé si lo sabías pero ella en un futuro no muy lejano, se convertirá en mi esposa, y supongo que sabes lo que eso significa cierto?- dijo Neji provocando a Itachi

Itachi no decía nada pero estava mas que enojado, ni siquiera la palabra furioso podría describirlo, como que Sakura que casaría con ese inútil, el no era nadie, talves un portador del byakugan pero eso no significa que sea bueno para ella. 'maldito mocoso, me va a conocer' dijo activando el sharingan

-Itachi, basta- dijo Sakura entrando a la cocina –ya vamos a comer llamen a los demás-

Y así todos fueron llegando uno por uno, mirando a la nueva cara que se sentaba al lado de Sakura, muy juntos para el gusto de los Akatsukis.

'maldición, como la voy a sacar de esto, nadie se la llevara NADIE'pensaba Pein algo enojado al ver la cercanía de estos dos

Al acabar de comer todos estaban sentados en el sillón, pues no querían dejar a Sakura sola con Neji

Luego el piso tembló y una explosión se escucho justo afuera de la mansión en donde el campo de protección estava

-son los ninjas de Konoha- dijo Zetsu saliendo del piso

-más vale que no miren al mocoso, si no pensaran que los traiciono- dijo Sasori

-tienes razón Sasori- dijo Sakura haciendo celos con las manos

-que… que haces- pregunto Neji mirando los sellos de Sakura

-no te preocupes se que algún día nos veremos de Nuevo- dijo Sakura dándole un beso en a mejilla a Neji, haciendo que este se sonrojara y además que los Akatsukis se enfurecieran

-adiós- fue lo último que escucho Neji de Sakura

Neji apareció enfrente de las puertas de Konoha. 'pero que rayos, ni siquiera me pregunto si me quería quedar o no, qué tal si yo realmente me quería ir de la aldea para quedarme' pensaba el '**entonces te querías quedar cierto?'** pregunto ryujo en su mente 'no lo sé, no molestes' '**pero que grosero, además, no te has dado cuenta de lo que dices, estás diciendo que te irías de Konoha, que la traicionarías, solo por estar con ella, solo admítelo no puedes vivir sin ella ahora que la conoces' **decía ryujo ' pero de qué diablos hablas, yo nunca traicionaría a Konoha, pero con lo que dices de vivir sin ella, pues es extraño porque una vez que ya o estava en mi vista, sentí como un frio recorría mi cuerpo, no se a lo mejor y estés en lo correcto y esa niña me guste' pensó Neji pasando una de sus manos por su cabellera. Misteriosamente ryujo ya no dijo nada, pero se podía percibir una sonrisa de parte de ella

**De vuelta con Akatsuki**

Pero que molestos son los de Konoha, es que no se pueden solo ir y ya- se quejava Kisame

-en donde esta Sakura nosotros solo queremos hablar con ella no creo que las cosas tengan que ser tan difíciles- decía Kakashi quien peleaba contra Pein

-para que quieres hablar con ella- le dijo Pein

-solo queremos hablar con ella ya tenemos mucho sin verla- grito Naruto respondiendo la pregunta de Pein

Sakura salió de la mansión, para poder ver a los que habían venido ´ojala sean Kakashi-san y Naruto´ pensaba la peli-rosa

-SAKURA- grito Naruto al verla salir

-hola Naruto, Kakashi-san cuanto tiempo y sasuke, hace mucho que nos los veía

Al mencionar sasuke Itachi salió de la mansión seguido por Deidara y Sasori

-Itachi- casi susurro sasuke al mirar a su hermano mayor, pero cuando miro que se paro al lado de Sakura no pudo evitar el enojarse mas

-hola sasuke, como has estado? Supongo que bien cierto?- dijo Itachi poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sakura

Todos los Akatsuki se habían parado de pelear al momento en que Sakura salió y dijo los nombres de los presentes

-quien es ella?- pregunto alguien al lado de Kakashi

-a ella es una buena amiga de nosotros- respondió Kakashi rascándose la cabeza –Sakura este es Sai el tercer miembro de nuestro equipo- dijo Kakashi señalando a Sai

-hola mucho gusto- dijo Sai con una sonrisa fingida

-no tienes que fingir una sonrisa si no quieres sonreír, so solo hace más daño al que se lo haces- dijo Sakura acercándose a ellos pasando por el escudo que protegía la mansión

Por instinto, Pein se puso al lado de ella por si acaso alguno de ellos intentaba hacer algo en contra de su flor

-en ese caso me disculpo, si te hice sentir mal, es solo una costumbre que agarre- dijo Sai volviendo a su cara neutra

-así está mejor Sai, por cierto mi nombre es Sakura- dijo ella acercándose a él tendiéndole la mano, una mano que Sai apretó gustoso

´mmm, que raro su piel es suave, normalmente las de un shinobi son mas rasposas y maltratadas´ pensaba Sai mientras le agarraba la mano

Al soltarse Kakashi se acerco a Sakura

-y dime saku-chan como has estado?, a paso mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, uno meses si no me equivoco- dijo sonriendo

-al menos no fue como la ultima ves que tardamos 5 años en volvernos a encontrar- respondió Sakura con una enorme sonrisa

´pero que hermosa sonrisa´ pensaban Sai y sasuke al mismo tiempo

Akatsuki no habia dicho ni hecho nada solo se limitaban a mirar lo que ocurría, pero no dejaban pasar desapercibidos las miradas de los 2 peli-negros del área, en especial Itachi de sasuke ya que él conocía la mirada que su hermanito tenia cada vez que miraba a Sakura.

Itachi apareció enfrente de sasuke y antes de que sasuke reaccionara este le agarro las manos para que no se pudiera mover, se agacho un poco para llegar al oído de sasuke y le susurro –ni lo pienses hermanito, no dejare que te le acerques, no a nuestra Sakura- dijo para luego soltarlo y aparecer al lado de Sakura

-que le dijiste ita-kun?- pregunto Sakura

-nada hime, a lo mejor y luego te digo- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Itachi sorprendiendo a los demás pues era raro mirar a Itachi sonreír aunque no lo era para Sakura, el siempre le sonreía.

-y díganme que les trae por acá?, no creo que solo sea para mirarla o si JIRAYA- dijo Pein para que saliera el de atrás de los arbustos

-jejeje, hola a todos- dijo jiraya rascándose la cabeza

-pero que rayos hace aquí ero-senin- pregunto Naruto

-solo vine para hablar con mis ahijados- dijo él en defensa

Sasuke aún no reaccionaba, es que acaso Sakura era más importante para Itachi que otra cosa, no eso no podía ser. Sasuke estava enojado pero ya habia ideado el plan perfecto, esto seguro iba a hacer molestar a Itachi

Con el plan en su mente sasuke, comenzó a correr hacia Sakura, Itachi iba a golpearlo pero sasuke alcanzo a leer sus movimientos y esquivo a Itachi para así aparecer enfrente de Sakura.

Sakura no lo consideraba un peligro pero le daba curiosidad saber que era lo que sasuke planeaba hacer así que no se movió

Para sorpresa de todos sasuke no la ataco, sino que izo otra cosa totalmente diferente

La beso

**Eso es todo**

**Gracias por leer**

**Comenten**

**Ya no se qué decir pero bueno cuídense**

**Matane **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todo mundo, como han estado, espero que bien. Jajaja.**

**Bien primero los comentarios, note que muchos se emocionaron con lo del beso, jajaja para mi fue una parte divertida de escribir en especial al imaginar las reacciones que posiblemente ustedes podrían tener. Pero también hubo uno que otro que no le pareció, pero bueno supongo que a mi tampoco me hubiera gustado pues no soy del todo fan del sasusaku, aunque aun así los leo. Jijiji raro no?**

**Bueno a continuar con la historia**

Chap. 18

Sasuke se encontraba inconsciente en el piso, todos alrededor estaban cayados, nadie quería decir nada pero no hace falta decir que estaban enojados y sorprendidos al mismo tiempo. Sasuke tenia una que otra herida en su cuerpo.

Como paso esto? Pues veamos unos 3 minutos atrás.

Sasuke habia puesto sus labios en los de Sakura, Sakura a pesar de estar en shock se recupero pronto, pero antes de que ella haga algo vamos a ver que pasaba por las cabezas de los demás integrantes de la familia. Individualmente.

Itachi: estúpido hermano, ahora si esta muerto si no es Pein, van a ser los demás, aunque preferiría hacerlo yo.

Kisame: juro que lo mato, como se le ocurre besar a nuestra flor, las va a pagar caro.

Zetsu: **y si lo comemos, no creo que se enojen,** yo no te detendré así que, adelante.

Hidan: hijo de su #"($/#)$$(&") ahora si lo mato, ese maldito mocoso no va a salir vivo de esta, le cortare sus malditos #(%&#)%/. Así jamás se acercará a Saku otra vez.

Kakusu: ….. lo mato

Deidara: ESTA LOCO, LO VOY HACER EXPLOTAR MIEMBRO POR MIEMBRO, NO DEJARE NI SI QUIERA SU MALDITO #/%)!=# ENTERO.

Tobi/Madara: antes de que Pein lo mate, voy a procurar hacerlo sufrir durante mucho tempo

Sasori: y si lo convierto en marioneta? No sin antes hacerlo sufrir claro

Pein: VA A MMORIR, ESE ES EL PRIMER BESO DE MI HERMANA… LO VOY A MATAR

Kakashi: vaya por la mirada de los demás, será mejor que corra, como su maestro tengo que detenerlos y defenderlo. Pero no creo que alguien diga algo su por accidente me distraigo y no sé, no mire cuando lo están matando? –mientras sacaba icha icha paradise

Sai: si lo matan les ayudo

Naruto: yo no vi nada

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron en 10 segundos, y en esos 10 segundos la mente de Sakura estava en blanco. Sasuke lo disfrutaba por 2 cosas

Era su primer beso

Por extraño que suene lo esta disfrutando

Sakura hiso algo en los siguientes 30

Activar el rinnegan

Antes de que su hermano o los demás se acercaran a atacarlo activo el kenso muri (escudo)

Se escucharon los golpes de algunos Akatsuki en el escudo

Sasuke se separo creyendo que Sakura lo defendía y sonrió

Sakura se enojo aún mas y lo golpeo con toda su fuerza haciendo que el jutsu se rompiera y sasuke fuera a dar en el escudo de la mansión

Todos se quedaron cayados pero sasuke no quedo inconsciente ahí, no eso no era suficiente. Nadie se movía mientras Sakura hacia su camino hacia sasuke, el se paro y se puso en pose de pelea, Sakura sonrió ante esto y comenzó hacer sellos con sus manos.

-Raiton Raikyu- grito Sakura haciendo una esfera de rayos.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos a más no poder. Sakura lanzó esa bola dándole a sasuke poco tiempo para poder moverse. El solo se pudo mover unos cuantos metros, pero no lo suficiente como para escapar de todo el daño del jutsu. La bola rompió el escudo de la mansión

-vaya no es ese el escudo que líder-sama e Itachi-san hicieron juntos- pregunto Deidara mirando como el escudo se caía en pedacitos

-sip, ese mismo- respondió Sasori

-pero que te pasa mujer, fue solo un beso- le grito sasuke a Sakura

-SOLO UN BESO, PARA TU INFORMACION ESE ERA MI PRIMERO, ESTUPIDO, Y LO ESTAVA GUARDANDO PARA ALGUIEN MAS IDIOTA- le grito Sakura de regreso

´así se habla Saku´ pensó Hidan

´me pregunto de donde aprendió esas palabrotas´ pensaba Kakashi mirando la sonrisa orgullosa que tenia Hidan en esos momentos ´creo que mi pregunta se respondió sola´

-vaya ahora si me siento mejor- dijo sasuke con una sonrisa

-tu maldito- dijo Sakura preparando otro jutsu

-FENIX DE FUEGO- grito Sakura haciendo aparecer una enorme ave fénix de fuego lista para atacar a sasuke

Ahora si sasuke no tuvo tiempo para moverse pues la velocidad del ave era asombrosa, este dio a sasuke y polvo comenzó a levantarse.

Cuando todo se despejo miraron como sasuke estava tirado con varias quemaduras de 2do grado por todo el cuerpo

Nadie dijo nada y nadie se movió

De repente alguien comenzó a aplaudir

-siii, Tobi está orgulloso de Sakura-chan, Sakura le patio el trasero a ese mocoso, siii- gritaba, aplaudía y brincaba Tobi

-bueno alguien vio algo chicos?- pregunto Kakashi a sus alumnos

-yo solo vi como sasuke intentaba hacer un jutsu de fuego, y le exploto en su cara- dijo sai picando al inconsciente sasuke

-yo no vi nada- dijo Naruto sonriendo

-yo mire lo mismo que Sai- dijo jiraya desde lejitos

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Kakashi –pero supongo que esto es un adiós, no queremos que se muera después de todo es un ninja de Konoha

-pero promete venir pronto Kakashi-san- pregunto Sakura con ojos de cachorrito

-pero como me puedo negar a una carita así- dijo Kakashi acariciándole la cabeza

-yo los alcanzó luego, tengo que hablar con ellos- dijo jiraya

-de acuerdo-

-adiós Sakura-chan, nos veremos pronto- grito Naruto

-me despido, mi lady- dijo Sai haciendo una reverencia para luego arrastrar a sasuke todo el camino de vuelta (literalmente)

Luego de que ellos ya no se veían Pein volteo a ver a jiraya

-no creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar jiraya, será mejor que los alcances- dijo este dándose vuelta

-tenemos que hablar, es sobre Sakura, y es importante, me lo dijo Narumi después de que desapareciste con Sakura en brazos- dijo con una cara preocupada

-en ese caso habla, pero que sea rápido-

-esto tiene que ser a solas-

-sígueme- dijo este caminando hacia la mansión, luego se paro al lado de Sakura –y tu repara el escudo que rompiste- dijo para luego seguir caminando

Sakura inflo sus cachetes para luego soltar el aire, mientras los demás se reían

-alguien me quiere ayudar?- pregunto Sakura mirando a Itachi

-no parezco tener otra opción o si?-

-yai ita-chan me va a ayudar- dijo como niña chiquita

Los demás se metieron con unas sonrisas en el rostro, mientras el otro par construía de nuevo el escudo

**Dentro de la mansión en el cuarto de reuniones**

-y bien habla, que fue lo que dijo- dijo Pein algo molesto por la presencia de su padrino

-primero que nada, quiero que sepas que no fui yo quien asesinó ni a tu madre ni a tu padre ni a ninguno de los integrantes de la familia- dijo jiraya

-y como esperas que te crea después de todo este tiempo, que ni siquiera te tomaste el tiempo de buscarnos- dijo Pein enojado

-te equivocas- casi grito jiraya

-PRUEVALO- grito Pein

-sabes bien que no tengo como hacerlo-

-entonces lo siento por ti- dijo Pein en una voz baja –podemos volver al asunto de Sakura por favor-

-Narumi me dijo que ella iba a presentar una serie de cambios y/o transformaciones-

- a que te refieres

-o me especifico nada-

Desde la sala se escucho un grito proveniente de Deidara (parecía de mujer)

-haaaaaa, un lobo-

-espero que no sean ese tipo de cambios- dijo Pein llevándose una mano a la cara recordando cuando a él le paso lo mismo, pero el se habia transformado en tigre.

**Lo siento pero se me corto la inspiración a mitad del cap.**

**Sorry**

**Pero subiré pronto**

**O eso creo**

**Anyway**

**Matane **


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos lamento la demora, lo que pasa es que me tuve que ir a oregon para visitar a mi familia. Saben me alegra mucho de que les ahiga gustado la historia, por un momento me preocupe porque no me pareció apropiada la esena de la transformación, me pareció un poco fuera de historia no se si me comprenden. También quería decirles FELIZ NAVIDAD iva a subir un episodio exactamente el dia de navidad pero uvo contratiempos con la familia. Pero por si acaso y tampoco pongo algo para año nuevo FELIZ AÑO espero y se la pasen bien y les deseo a todos un muy buen año especialmente a diana-san que a seguido la historia y a dejado sus reviews en cada cap, también a los demás que han comentado, MaGy-Souh, toaneo07, sugar-beats, lobita 22, kuroi-kagura, AshleyBenson, mar 90, Rossi nn, mimichibi-daithel, JESSI-UCHIHA, cosita3.5, Daniii-Uchiha, Utau Hoshina, mokona18, veroo, , Susi, TSUKI NO TAIYO, realmente se los agradesco chicos y enserio les deseo lo mejor. Creo que ya me estoy poniendo sentimental. Jijiji

Bueno aquí les dejo la conti.

Chap. 19-

-aaaaayyy un lobo- seguía gritando Deidara corriendo en dirección a la oficina de Pein

-Deidara te podrías cayas- dijo Pein un poco alterado por la reciente conversación con jiraya

-es que no te das cuenta maldición, un lobo, enorme esta dentro de la casa, sin mencionar que se me abalanzo encima- le grito Deidara a Pein

-solo vamos a ver que ocurre quieres y por favor tranquilízate si no te dejare inconsciente para que no mires ni agás nada- dijo Pein de modo amenazador

-se líder-sama- dijo este agachando la cabeza

Jiraya estava parado en la puerta mirando toda la escena y créanme cuando les digo que estava haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no reírse enfrente de Deidara.

Al bajar lo primero que percibieron fue que Itachi estava sentado al lado del lobo acariciándole la cabeza, mientras le decía que se calmara y que todo iva a salir bien.

El lobo tenía el tamaño de un caballo bueno un poco mas grande, su pelaje era blanco con unas rosadas líneas que comenzaban desde los ojos de este hasta llegar a la mitad de la espalda. Tenia un pequeño diamante de color rosa en la cavesa entre medio de las sejas. Una bellesa en verdad.

-Sakura?- dijo Pein al entrar a la sala

El lobo inmediatamente levanto la cabeza mirando a Pein. Se levanto corriendo y le brinco enzima haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera la suelo.

-eeeep- se escucho Deidara, tratando de suprimir un gritito

-así que a ese tipo de transformaciones se refería Narumi- dijo jiraya mirando a el lobo

-así es, todos los de la familia tienen que pasar por diferentes ´etapas´ la mía también fue transformación, pero en un animal totalmente diferente- dijo Pein mirando a Sakura a los ojos

-y que vamos hacer con ella, además cuánto tiempo va a durar esa transformación?- pregunto Itachi desde el sofá.

-puede variar yo dure un mes, ella pues quien sabe, al parecer ella esta haciendo todo mas rápido asi que supongo que en 2 o 3 semanas terminara, por lo mientras pido que la cuiden, no es fácil acostumbrarse a los sentidos de un animal, y mucho menos a un canino, ya que tienen mejor olfato y orejas- dijo levantándose

-puede hablar?- pregunto Pein

-no lo sabemos hasta ahora no a echo el intento, ni nada por el estilo- dijo Kisame

-wauf- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sakura

-no en definitiva no puede- dijo Sasori mirando a Sakura divertido, luego se fue a su cuarto a toda prisa, ganándose unas miradas interrogativas por varios de los miembros.

Al regresar tenía las manos dentro de la capa y luego saco un palo de madera, aunque parecía un brazo de alguna de sus marionetas.

-quieres jugar?- dijo sacudiendo el palo enfrente de Sakura

Los demás se echaron a reír en cuanto miraron como Sakura movía la colita feliz con la idea de salir a jugar

-no me parece gracioso- dijo Pein

-o vamos tememos que disfrutar el momento desde hace cuanto que no jugamos con Sakura, además de esta forma va a ser mas sencillo- dijo Kisame

-Tobi también quiere jugar, Tobi piensa que es divertido- adivinen quien lo dijo

-yo creo que esta bien- dijo Kakusu –además no gastaríamos en nada para poder entretenerla- dijo este mirando a Sakura queriendo agarrar el palo de Sasori mientras es corría y brincaba por toda la sala

-quien jodidos piensa en dinero, además de que eres el único cabron que piensa en ese tipo de cosas, así que saca tu lamentable trasero y vamos a jugar con el cachorro- dijo Hidan quitándole el palo a Sasori para después salir corriendo por la puerta seguido por Sakura

-este maldito, juro que un dio de estos se arrepentirá- dijo Kakusu en vos baja

Todos salieron y debo decir que se divirtieron a lo máximo pero la divercion no les duro tanto cuando llego la hora de comer

-y quien va a cocinar- pregunto Deidara

-quien sabe, la única que sabia cocinar era Sakura- dijo Kisame

-acaso aquí todos son unos inservibles- pregunto Kakusu

-cállate maldito viejo, que tu tampoco puedes- dijo Hidan

-sí pero yo soy quien controla el dinero y no pienso darles un centavo para gastar en comida hecha- dijo este

-Tobi piensa que se deberían de callar, porque luego van a salir quemados de aquí-

Todos voltearon a ver a Tobi y detrás del miraron como Itachi estava cocinando

-sabes cocinar?- pregunto Sasori

-que crees que estoy haciendo, jugando a la cocinita?- respondió Itachi

-pero que humor te traes ahora Itachi, estas bien?- pregunto Kisame

-solo cállense y preparen la mesa quieren-

Y toso calladitos y como bueno niños comenzaron a poner la mesa

Sakura estava acostada en las piernas de Pein en la sala, mirando la televisión.

-no te preocupes Saku, todo va estar bien, veras que en poco tiempo todo terminara-

Luego en la cocina se escucho una explosión seguido de un grito

-te dije que no te acercaras a la cocina Deidara- grito Itachi para que luego se viera salir volando Deidara, estrellándose en la pared de la sala.

**Lo siento lo se es corto pero no tengo ideas**

**Creen que me puedan dar unas?**

**Procurare subir pronto**

**Pero esque la maldita de mi maestra de historia me dejo tarea para las vaca y todavía no la ago sin mencionar que entro el 3 de enero y sinceramente no la quiero empesar**

**Bueno eso es todo**

**matane**


	20. Chapter 20

**Diana-san pues si es sierto que dije que las edades no importan, asi que bueno realmente no se que desir como para comprobarlo o cosas asi. Aparte no he subido caps porque e tenido exámenes asi que no tengo mucho tiempo además de que mi maestra me esta presionando para quie pueda entrar a una universidad famosa de estados unidos y no me ha dejado empaz. Y mi cumple es el 30 de enero ya mero jijijiji.**

**La conti va estar corta porque no tengo mucho tiempo ok.**

Chap 20

Ya han pasado varios días desde que Sakura estuvo transformada, y todavía no volvia a su forma original, ciertamente pein se estava comenzando a preocupar de que no volviera a su forma.

Para empeorar habían estado resiviendo noticias de que orochimaru estava planeando atakarlos de nuevo. Pein estava furioso, como se atrevía ese infeliz a kerer dañar a su familia. No lo permitiría eso era seguro, pero esta ves tendría mas cuidado ya que no seria tan descuidado como para dejarse matar de nuevo.

-pein sama, ya no sabemos que hacer Sakura ya no se anima con nada- dijo Kisame entrando a su oficina

-ademas que tampoco quiere comer y eso nos tiene preocupados- dijo Deidara entrando detrás de el

-no podemos dejarla asi tenemos que obligarla o algo parecido pero no podemos si usted no nos da permiso- dijo Sasori

-agan lo quie sea necesario pero si le hacen daño ya sabran lo que pasara- dijopein

Los demás hicieron cara de horror pues aun recordaban lo que habia sucedido años atrás cando Sakura se perdió en el pueblo. No querían volverlo a sentir.

Sakura estava en el patio debajo de un árbol de sakuras, estava perdiendo las esperanzas de volver a ser humana.

A lo lejos se mirava tobi correr hacia ella

-sakura-chan- gritava

Sakura solo miro hacia arriba

-tobi cree tener la cura de el problema lovotico de Sakura-chan- desia muy animado

Esto provoco que Sakura se levantara

-pero escuchame bien esto es riesgoso, pein dijo que icieramos lo que pudiéramos asi que preparate, a lo mejor y te deje devil pero estoy seguro que funcionara- dijo con la vos de madara

Comenzó con unos sellos y pronto un chakra amarillo rodeo a Sakura, poco a poco se fue transformando hasta quedar alfin en su forma humana. Cayo al suelo inconciente y madara la recojio y la crubio con su capa de Akatsuki para que cubriera su desnudes.

En el camino, estava tan concentrado pensando en que dirían los demás, y en especial pein cuando lo vieran traer a Sakura sin ropa mas que la capa, a la casa, que no se percato de dos ojos amarillos en la oscuridad.

-bien esta será mi oportunidad, ahora que esa chikilla esta devil- dijo la vos

-orochimaru-sama, es hora de irnos, lo que pidió ahora esta completo-

**Bien eso es todo realmente lo siento pero es que me tienen realmente presionada.**

**matane**


	21. Chapter 21

**Al fin acabe mis examenes finales, wajajajaja y los pase todos.**

**Lamento el no poder hacer mas episodios ni nada pero esque durante dos semanas mis profesores me estuvieron molestando con los exámenes y no tenia tiempo de nada, apenas y podía bañarme agusto L-L. pero al fin los e acabado y creo que podre subir mas episodios mas seguido de nuevo. **

**Bueno Sara pregunto acerca de orochimaru, que qué era lo que quería con ella, bueno para eso tendrán que ser pacientes. También me pregunto por Madara, si el estava siendo bueno con ella solo porque tenía algo planeado. Solo tengo varias cosas que decir, ciertamente el está planeando algo pero por alguna razón que no pienso mencionar aun, el se está encariñando con ella y le resulta ser malo con ella, especialmente siquiera el hecho de pensar en utilizarla se le hace mal. Creo que esa es toda la información que puedo aportar ahora. Bueno ahora la historia**

**COMENZAMOS**

-cálmate así no lograras nada- le decían repetidamente pero por más que intentaba no lograba concentrarse

-no puedo meditar en momentos como este, me largo- le dijo a su tío que lo miraba en shock

-espera como que no puedes Neji, dime que es lo que te atormenta tanto que ni siquiera te puedes concentrar- pregunto algo preocupado, cosa rara en el- desde que volviste de esa misión no has hecho más que estar inquieto-

-simplemente no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, cada vez que cierro los ojos, la miro con esa sonrisa… creo que estoy delirando- decía Neji poniéndose las manos en la cara

-vaya, vaya, quien lo diría, si no recuerdo al principio no querías nada que ver con mujeres, y ahora mírate- decía mientras se reía bajito

-lamento ser rudo, pero no está ayudando en lo mas mínimo- decía el ya mas frustrado

-vamos Neji tienes que calmarte, además va a llegar un día en el que la vayas a poder ver, no te tienes que poner así-

-pero cuánto tiempo va a ser eso? Qué tal si cuando la vea ella está con alguien más? Vive rodeada de hombres sabias?- decía Neji casi gritando

-pero ella los a de mirar solo como hermanos, después de todo a estado con ellos desde niña, es como decir que te enamoraste de hinata-

-eso ni loco es mi prima, casi como mi hermana- decía asiendo muecas de disgusto

-eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero, tú la miras como una hermana y te disgusta el pensar en que te enamoras de ella, lo mismo debe de ser para la jovencita, ella los mira como hermanos y de seguro le ha de disgustar el mirarlos como algo más que eso comprendes?- le decía Hiashi.

-no es por ser malo ni nada, pero porque me ayudas?- pregunto Neji al darse cuenta que su tío trataba de ayudarlo

-porque eres mi sobrino, además que una vez que superes eso, vas a poder comenzar a entrenar normal como antes- dijo con cara seria

-entonces solo es para que comience a meditar cierto?-

-por alguna parte si, por la otra es mi tarea como tío el guiarte como pueda ya que tu padre no está- dijo con una ligera sonrisa pero con tristeza en sus ojos

-lo sé, y no sabe lo agradecido que estoy, pero creo que aun me es extraño mirarlo expresarse así en mi presencia, antes usted era frio, no es lo mismo- decía también triste

-el hecho de que muestre sentimientos es porque yo también soy humano, pero normalmente no los muestro alrededor de los demás, solo a mi familia y tu eres mi familia… ahora platícame de esa joven que al parecer te tiene en las nubes, debe de ser realmente linda, crees que puedas hacer un gengue para mostrármela?- dijo cambiando brutalmente de humor

-pues no sé si pueda hacer la replica exacta pero podría intentarlo- dijo poniéndose de pie

-GENGUE NO JUTSU-

HIASHI POV

Al iste todo el humo pude ver a una niña de pelo rosado y ojos verdes. Tengo que admitir que es linda, pero algo en su apariencia hacia mirarse débil, no es que a mí me importe pero los demás no la aprobarían, están algo obsesionados con que los de un clan poderoso deben casarse con personas poderosas. Eso está mal. Pero no sé si pueda hacer algo por Neji, se mira que realmente le pego duro el amor. Esto va a ser difícil, muy difícil.

FIN DE HIASHI POV

-sí que es hermosa- dijo Hiashi una vez que Neji quito el gengue

-lo sé, deberías ver cuando sonríe, es como si te llenara el interior de ti con felicidad pura y borrara todo lo malo que ha pasado en tu vida. Además que es realmente fuerte, debiste haberla visto pelear, ella es realmente asombrosa. Quiero irla a buscar para traerla y así mirar si puedes conocerla además creo que a ella le gustara el estar aquí- dijo Neji con una sonrisa

-creo que si deberías que te parece si esta vez yo te acompaño, sirve que la conozco más rápido- dijo Hiashi

-no creo que sea buena idea, veras, su familia es algo peligrosa, no aceptan gente nueva tan fácil, a mi me dejaron entrar porque ella me defendió, o algo así- dijo rascándose la cabeza, recordando que su familia era Akatsuki

-si tú dices y dime cual es el nombre de la joven?-

-se llama Sakura, verdad que su nombre le queda perfectamente?-

-cierta mente flor de cerezo, por supuesto que combina supongo que se lo pudieron para que representara su pelo- dijo Hiashi riendo.

**Eso es todo lo que tengo ahorita espero que les haiga gustado**

**Como pudieron ver la historia es donde solo se trata de Neji, creo que no he hablado mucho sobre el así que por eso lo puse, en el siguiente cap., van a mirar el porqué orochimaru quiere a Sakura. **


	22. Chapter 22

**OKI DOKI VAMOS A EMPEZAR. **

**PRIMERO**

**DIANA-SAN para subir caps primero tienes que apretar en PUBLISH luego en DOCUMENT MANAGER (UPLOAD) luego en LABEL pones el nombre de la historia o alfo para que puedas identificarlo, después FILE ON CUPUTER ahí te va a enviar a que busques el archivo en donde pusiste la historia. Cuando la encuentres haces clic en ella u pones OPEN o ABRIR. Abajo va a ver un botón que dice SUBMIT DOCUMENT. Luego otra vez a donde dice PUBLISH y ahora clic en NEW STORY, te va a pedir que aceptes algo tu le pones que estás de acuerdo con eso, te va a pedir que pongas el genero los que participan en la historia, de que manga es y todo eso, y ya eso es todo. Por cierto sabias que tu fuiste la única que se acordó de mi cumple, fue algo decepcionante el saber que ni mis padres se acordaron, pero no sabes que feliz me puse al ver que tu si, jajaja. Bueno eso es todo y te lo agradezco mucho, tu si eres una amiga. Ojala y podamos seguir en contacto.**

**Ahora si con la historia, debo admitir que estoy perdiendo la inspiración pero are lo mejor que** **pueda.**

Chap 22

-orochimaru-sama, puedo preguntar algo?-

-adelante kabuto que quieres-

-para que quiera a Sakura, creí que quería a sasuke-

-por supuesto que quiero a sasuke, pero también a Sakura, después de todo ella posee el rinnegan además que como apenas es una niña va a ser más fácil de controlar al igual que sasuke-

-ya veo pero qué planes tiene con ellos?-

-las cinco naciones caerán a mis pies, eso es lo que planeo. Ahora que lo sabes alístate que quiero ir por Sakura lo antes posible-

-hai, orochimaru-sama-

EN EL BOSQUE

Neji tenía planeado ver a Sakura pero su querido tío le dijo que esperara un tiempo, y que mejor se fuera a meditar al templo. Le parecía bien pero quería ir solo no con su prima escandalosa. Lo bueno es que ya estaban de regreso, no creía poder aguantar mucho mas.

-neji-nisan mira lo que puedo hacer- grataba la pequeña hanabi colgando de un árbol como chango.

-ya baja de ahí y apresúrate que ya quiero llegar Konoha y gracias a ti nos estamos retrasando-

-ya voy que gruñón saliste hoy neji-nisan-

-cállate y vámonos-

CON AKATSUKI

-Sakura-chan no creo que sea buena idea que estés merodeando por ahí mientras estas tan débil- dijo Deidara mirando como se le dificultaba a Sakura el siquiera caminar

-estoy bien dei-chan no te tienes que preocupar además no tienes idea de que bien se siente el poder caminar en dos piernas- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-aún así el tiene razón no creo que sea buena idea que estés esforzándote- dijo Itachi

-pero es que..-

-nada de peros pinki será mejor que te sientes y te relajes- dijo Kisame

(pinki es algo así como rosadita ok?)

-no me digas pinki, tiburón-san-

-uuuuyy ya se enojo-

-kisame ya déjala en paz tu eres el que dijo que se tenía que relajar y ahora la estas provocando- dijo Itachi

Sin que los demás se dieran cuenta Sakura invoco a Yoshimi

-Yoshimi encárgate de el- le dijo Sakura

-como usted diga Sakura-sama- dijo Yoshimi sonriendo

Miestras Yoshimi atakava a Kisame Sakura estava tirada en el piso riéndose a carcajadas

-sakura quiero que me agas un favor- dijo pein entrando a donde todos

-que sucede nii-san-

-zetsu me ha venido con noticias de orochmaru-

Ante el nombre d eorochimaru todos se quedaron quietos escuchando que era lo que pasaba

-y que es lo que necesitas-

-quiero que todos se dispersen, primero Sakura tu iras a Konoha, sirve que isitas a Kakashi-san y a todos, Sasori tu vas con ella junto con Deidara, hidan y Kakusu, Zetsu tu bienes con migo junto con los demás a la aldea de la lluvia después de todo ahí es donde esta la base principal-

-pero ni-san yo no quiero estar lejos de ti- dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie

-lo siento Sakura pero es por tu propio bien además, tu ya tenias ganas de ir a konoha desde hace tiempo o no?

-si pero no asi, además podemos vencer a orochimaru-

-ya he dicho Sakura y asi se va a ser, no quiero escuchar mas, todos empaquen sus cosas, yo los acompañare a Konoha tengo algo que hacer ahí.

Todos se fueron y empacaron, de camino a Konoha no hubo ningún inconveniente, ni nada por el estilo pero al llegar a la puerta varios ambus y jouning los detuvieron

-quisiera hablar con el hokage, venimos en paz- dijo pein

Dos ambus se fueron de ahí en dirección de la torre del hokage

-hola princesita como has estado? A pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos- dijo uno de los jounin

-hola azuma-san tiene razón a pasado mucho dígame como esta gai-

-pues su orgullo esta algo lastimado aún- dijo mientras reía

Los demás solo miraban con asombro el como azuma conocía a la niña y él como una niña estava con una pandilla tan peligrosa

-para que querían verme?- dijo la hokage legando

-hokage-sama, quisiera que por favor cuidara y aceptara a algunos de mi organización en su aldea – dijo pein

-y que ganaría yo haciendo eso- dijo ella con seriedad

-nuestra protección por el tiempo en que ellos estén aquí- respondió pein

-anterior mente vinieron por el, como voy a estar tan segura que no es alguna trampa- dijo tsunade algo enojada

De la nada una nube de humo apareció atrás de Sakura

-sakura-chan cuanto tiempo-dijo mientras la abrasaba

-kakashi-san cuanto tiempo- dijo respondiendo el abraso

Tsuname miraba atónita como Kakashi actuva como si no estuviera enfrente de la más peligrosa organización

-kakashi acaso los conoces?- pregunto ella

-si hace mucho Sakura vino y nos conocimos, luego nos encontramos en la pelea contra Itachi, y luego creo que fue cerca de su casa- dijo el como si nada

Tsunade no dijo nada por unos minutos

-esta bien pero no intenten nada grasioso además ambus van a estarlos observando dia y noche, entendieron?-

-hai- respondieron todos

-sakura eres tú?- dijo una vos atrás de los Akatsuki

-NEJI CUANTO TIEMPO- grito Sakura lanzándose a sus brazos haciendo que las mejillas de Neji se tornaran rosas

Cosa que no paso desapercibida por nadie

**ESO ES TODO**

**SABEN ODIO ESTAR ENFERMA ME DA MUCHO SUEÑO **

**ANYWAY (COMO SEA) ESPEROQ UE PRONTO PUEDA HACER UN NUEVO CAP**

**POR CIERTO TENGO UNA PREGUNTA**

**DEVERIA HACER QUE OROCHIMARU ATAKE EN KONOHA DESPUES DE QUE VEA QUE ELLOS NO ESTAN EN SU GUARIDA?**

**SI LO AGO A LO MEJOR Y LA HISTORIA NO LE FALTE MUCHO PARA ACAVARSE**

**SI NO LO AGO VA A TARDARSE UN BUEN**

**PERO TAMBIEN SI LO AGO VA A VER MUCHAS PELEAS ADEMAS DEL COMPROMISO DE NEJI CON SAKURA**

**BUENO ESO SON ALGUNOS DE LOS PROS Y CONTRAS DE LA DECISIÓN DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**

**MATANE**


	23. Chapter 23

Chap. 23

Todos lo habían visto, Neji se ruborizo al hacer contacto con Sakura, para decir que los Akatsuki estaban molestos era poco, que se creía ese mocoso para reaccionar así cuando ella se le acercaba. Definitivamente lo observarían de cerca.

Kakashi miro como Neji se puso rojo e inmediatamente supo que estava pasando, sip, Neji estava enamorado, eso sería algo entretenido de ver, pero los Akatsuki no se veían muy contentos, los tendría que vigilar después de todo no quería que ningún ´accidente´ le ocurriera a Neji, solo digamos que tenía un presentimiento de que si no los vigilaba algo realmente malo le pasaría al pequeño Hyuga.

Tsunade no decía nada, solo estava sorprendida al mirar que casi todos conocían a la peli rosada que se encontraba frente a ella, pero para su sorpresa no solo eran los presentes quienes la conocían.

-SAKURA-CHAN, COMO TE EXTRAÑE- grito Naruto tirándola al piso

-Naruto, no… puedo…. Respirar- decía Sakura

-maldito mocoso, bájate de Sakura si no quieres que te parta en tu ma…- casi grito Hidan jalando a Naruto de encima de Sakura

-vaya que espectáculo- decía azuma desde su lugar mirando la escena

-no has visto nada deja que sasuke se nos una, eso sí es espectáculo- le decía Kakashi con una sonrisa

-será mejor que entren, mandare a buscar un apartamento para que se puedan quedar ahí mientras están aquí- dijo Tsunade dándose vuelta, seguida por los AMBU

-Sakura, es hora de que me vaya, voy a estar mandando los cuervos de Itachi con noticias para mantenernos en contacto entendiste, cualquier cosa utiliza a Yoshimi para contactarme- dijo Pein abrasando a Sakura

-yo no quiero que te vayas nii-san quiero que te quedes con migo- decía Sakura a punto de llorar

-anda, tienes que ser fuerte, además no vas a estar sola y lo sabes, cualquier cosa yo voy a venir a protegerte de acuerdo?-

-hai, ten cuidado, y dile a los demás que los voy a extrañar y que será mejor que me manden cartas si no quieren morir cuando los vuelva a ver-

-estoy seguro que con esa amenaza, te escribirán todos los días- dijo Pein con una sonrisa que solo era dedicada para Sakura, SU Sakura

Antes de que se diera vuelta le mando una mirada de ´le haces algo y te mato´ a Neji, para luego darse vuelta y desaparecer en una nube de humo

-vamos mocosa, lo único que quiero es irme a acostar y dormir un muy buen rato- dijo Hidan

-ojala jashin no te deje dormir por maldito- susurro Sakura agarrando la mano de Neji y comenzando a caminar

Hanabi los seguía la igual que todos los demás, y si las miradas pudieran matar Neji ya hubiese muerto cuatro veces seguidas

Al cabo de unas horas Sakura ya estava en su casa junto con los Akatsuki, los demás se habían ido a sus casas y quedaron de verse mañana para platicar, y salir a comer.

Ya era de noche cuando Sakura estava sentada al lado de su ventana, por la cual se podía mirar casi toda Konoha. Kakusu entro a la habitación y se sienta al lado de ella

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le hablo el

-que sucede?- responde ella

-al mocoso que miramos, al que llamaste Neji, es el que fue a la mansión hace tiempo cierto?-

-si porque?-

-dime tienes algún sentimiento hacia él?- le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados

Ante la pregunta Sakura se puso roja, no sabía que contestar, además que no estava segura el que si les decía que si le gustaba ellos fueran hacer daño.

-la verdad, es que creo que sí, pero antes de que me digas algo, yo tengo algo que decirte, si algo le sucede ya se quien va a ser así que si tienen alguna idea de hacerle daño será mejor que lo piensen dos veces- dijo Sakura hablando a una velocidad increíble

-no pensábamos hacerle daño, todavía- dijo el mirando hacia otro lado –solo quería asegurarme- dijo para luego salir del cuarto

Sakura se quedo confunda, no entendía para que habia hecho la pregunta pero bueno, ahora mismo no le importaba.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

CON NEJI

Neji iba caminando tranquilo por los pasillos de la mansión con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Estava contento porque Sakura habia venido y al parecer iba a quedarse eso iba a ser bueno, al menos ahora Hiashi la podría ver y el podría estar todo el día con ella.

-porque esa cara tan feliz neji, algo sucedió cierto?- pregunta Hiashi cuando lo mira

-Hiashi-sama, buenos días, y si algo muy bueno paso- dijo con una sonrisa aún mas grande

-se puede saber de que hablas?- le pregunto intrigado

-Neji-nii-san encontró a su novia ayer en la tarde- dijo hanabi que venía corriendo en dirección de Neji –y yo la quiero conocer así que vamos si Neji-nii-san?

-así que la niña esta aquí, ya veo porque tan feliz- dijo él con una sonrisa –porque no la invitas a comer aquí con nosotros a lo mejor y así conoce a toda la familia- dijo él mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo

-como usted diga, Hiashi-sama- dijo Neji haciendo un inclinación de cabeza –y hanabi tendrás que esperarte, además en donde están tus modales, no deberías interrumpir así una conversación- dijo Neji mirándola algo enojado

-lo ciento lo que pasa es que estava emocionada porque papa lo supiera-

-como sea será mejor que te cambies hoy la invitaré a comer- dijo el saliendo de la casa

CON SAKURA

-KAKUSU, necesito dinero para comprar algo de comer- dijo Sakura bajando por las escaleras

-cuanto vas a comprar- pregunto el desde el sillón de la sala

-cuanto sea necesario, no seas tacaño y solo dame dinero- le dijo Sakura estirando la mano para que le diera el dinero

-solo no te lo gastes todo de acuerdo, a y no compres cosas inútiles, ni armas, porque te conozco y se que los gastaras en alguna katana que te encuentres- le dijo serio

-o vamos eso solo fue una vez, no volverá a pasar, ya aprendí mi lección- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-ya te advertí- le dijo de nuevo

Sakura salió corriendo de la casa y al dar vuelta en la esquina choco con alguien

-lo ciento no fue mi intensión-dijo Sakura mientras se sobaba las pompis

-más vale que tengas cuidado, baka- le respondió el muchacho

Sakura abrió los ojos para mirar quien era y cuál fue su sorpresa al mirarlo

-hola sasuke, cuánto tiempo..- le dijo ella sin mucho ánimo, realmente le molestaba su forma de ser

-a pero mira quién es, Sakura, que me extrañaste y por eso viniste- le dijo con su sonrisa arrogante

-sueña Uchiha, sueña- le contesto ella poniéndose de pie

Estava comenzando a caminar cuando él la agarro del brazo

-suéltame, sasuke- le grito ella

-porque debería princesa, tu bienes con migo- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque, el cual no estava muy lejos de ahí

-a donde me llevas- le exigió saber ella –sabes que no te conviene el que estemos a solas, te puedo matar si así lo quiero- le dijo ella con mirada acecina

-mph- fue todo lo que dijo

-te lo advertí- pero aún así no se detuvo y en cuanto llegaron al bosque alguien grito

-MÁS VALE QUE LA SUELTES, USCHIHA- grito, diciendo el Uchiha con veneno en la voz

-SI NO QUE, HYUGA- le grito de vuelta sasuke

Neji, dejo salir una ola de chakra acecino dando le a entender que lo mataría

-uuuu, crees que eso me va a perjudicar, pues estas mal- dijo activando el sharingan

Y Neji activo el byakugan

-entonces que esperas- le dijo Neji

-no deténganse- susurro Sakura, pero aun así ellos escucharon

-aléjate de aquí Sakura, luego nos vamos a comer, ok?- dijo Neji sonriendo de lado

-ella se va con migo- grito sasuke asiendo el chidori para luego comenzar a correr a su dirección

Neji espero hasta el último momento para comenzar a girar, lanzando a sasuke lejos de el

Sasuke se recupero rápido y se levanto para hacer los sellos del katon; goikake no jutsu

-suiton; _Suiryuudan no __Jutsu- ____dijo Neji haciendo un dragón de agua, que evaporaba todas las bolas de fuego_

___-dime eso es todo lo que tienes Uchiha, me decepcionas- dijo Neji haciendo otros sellos –_**HiJutsu Sensatsu Suishou- dijo haciendo varas de agua que iban directo a puntos vitales del cuerpo de sasuke**

**-** Katon Shiruko- dijo sasuke lanzando llamas por la boca evaporizando el agua antes que lo tocara, pero no los logro evaporar todos, ya que dos le dieron. Uno en la pierna y no rozando el corazón

Sasuke cayó en una rodilla, mientras Neji corría hacia el con una kunai en la mano. Estando a escasos centímetros de llegas y darle en uno de los pulmones, sasuke se recupero y se movió del lugar yéndose al lado derecho, para luego dar una parada en las costillas de Neji.

Neji izo como si nada y comenzaron una pelea de taijutsu.

Sasuke serró los puños para darle un golpe en seco a la nariz de Neji. Pero Neji movió s cabeza a un lado, para que mientras el utilizaba el byakugan, pudiera serrar varios de sus puntos de chakra, pero gracias al sharingan, sasuke pudo evitar que le tapara varios de ellos.

Siendo 64 puntos Neji solo logro bloquear 26 de ellos, pero fueron los suficientes como para que sasuke no pudiera golpear tan fuerte como antes, y suficientes como para que no pudiera hacer el chidori.

Neji estava a punto de golpear a sasuke en el pecho cuando una nube de humo apareció entre ellos

-vaya, vaya, no creen que es suficiente?- dijo el hombre agarrando la mano de Neji, y el puño de sasuke

-Kakashi-san, que bueno que llegaste, creí que no pararían hasta que alguien muriera- dijo Sakura al lado de él mirando a Neji preocupada

-me hubiera gustado- dijo sasuke en vos baja

SLAP

-no vuelvas hablar así, me escuchaste- le dijo Sakura

Kakashi la miraba sorprendido, no pensó que Sakura fuera sentimental ni nada por el estilo, después de todo casi mata a sasuke una ves

-ahora ambos acuéstense en el piso- les dijo Sakura con voz seria

-porque deberíamos- dijo sasuke enojado

-porque yo lo digo- dijo Sakura con una voz que asustaría a cualquiera

Ambos se miraron y luego se acostaron en el suelo

Sakura comenzó sanando primero a sasuke, porque el era quien mas grave estava

Kakashi noto como su chakra baja de niveles a gran velocidad y no pudo evitar preguntar

-tan mas estava que necesita tanto chakra?-

-si, con la habilidad de Neji, se lograron dañar varios órganos internos, y tiene un agujero que rosa el corazón, sin mencionar los putos de chakra bloqueados- dijo mientras juntaba las cejas

Luego de 10 minutos Sakura volteo a mirar a Kakashi

-procura que se vaya a su casa y descanse, luego también quiero que se mantenga alejado de Neji- tras decir esto ella volteo a comenzar a curar a Neji, que no estava tan grave pero aún así tenía 2 costillas rotas y unos cuantos moretones en todo el cuerpo, especialmente brazos y pecho.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura acabó, y Kakashi se habia llevado a sasuke a su casa, para que descansara

Neji miro que Sakura estava agotada y en cuanto se pararon ella iso ademan de caerse.

-vamos recárgate en mi para que podamos caminar, si quieres te llevo a tu casa para que puedas descansar- le dijo mientras ella se apoyaba en el

-gracias Neji, pero ten por seguro que los demás se van a poner furiosos, les dije que iba a comprar comida y voy a regresar con nada y sin chakra-

-tú solo cálmate, yo les platico lo que paso- le dijo Neji a ella

Al llegar a la casa, lo único que Sakura miro y escucho antes de caer inconsciente fue a Hidan gritando en donde diablos estava y a Neji salir volando para luego estrellarse en la pared de enfrente de su casa.

**Bueno eso fue todo y ahora si me emocione escribiendo creo que ha sido el mas largo que he escrito.**

**Diana-san ahorita estoy viviendo en los estados unidos pero los fin de semana me voy para Tijuana a visitar a familia, como primos y tíos. Por cierto si no encontraste mi nombre es porque lo escribiste mal. El mío no se escribe como el tuyo, el mío se escribe Stephanie a lo mejor por eso no lo encontraste, pones Stephanie tapia, y vas a encontrarme con una imagen de una cascada. **

**Gracias por los comentarios y me alegra que les haya gustado **CaMyLa, yukino-san6, y Utau Hoshina, **espero y** **sigan leyendo y sigan comentando**

**matane**


	24. Chapter 24

Sakura despertó en el sofá de su casa, con un Hidan al lado de ella con su cabeza recargada a la orilla del sillón dormido.

Sakura se le quedo mirando un rato, pues no era muy común que Hidan se quede dormido al lado de ti cuidándote, de hecho jamás lo habia hecho, cosa que era realmente sorprendente.

Sakura no se quería mover, sabía que si lo hacia Hidan se despertaría y comenzaría el interrogatorio así que porque no un momento de paz antes de la tormenta

-Sakura, ya despertaste?- decía Hidan aun medio dormido

-Sip-

- me podrías decir donde demonios estabas y el porqué estabas con ese mocoso desgraciado?- pregunto algo enojado

- pues veras estava dando un paseo me tope a sasuke, me quiso besar, llego Neji me salvo y comenzaron a pelear y luego de que casi se mataran yo los tuve que curar, luego Neji me trajo y eso es todo lo que recuerdo- dijo apresuradamente Sakura

-con que fue eso- dijo Deidara- por cierto hace unos minutos llego uno de los cuervos de Itachi con un puño de mensajes-

Ahora no tengo ganas de leerlos, lo que quiero saber es porque golpeaste a Neji- dijo Sakura un poco enojada – y en donde lo encerraron-

-maldición sabia que no iba a durar mucho, Deidara trae al mocoso, y pues lo golpee porque te estava tocando y porque estava demasiado cerca de ti- dijo sorprendentemente sin maldecir la ultima parte

Sakura solo se le quedo mirando como si estuviera loco, para luego mirar a Deidara caminando con Neji inconsciente en sus brazos y un Kakashi detrás de ellos

-Kakashi-san? Que hace aquí?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida

-solo vigilando que no le hicieran daño a Neji- dijo rascándose la cabeza

Deidara acostó a Neji en el sillón en espera de que algo sucediera o le dijeran algo pero no paso nada así que se fue a donde Kakusu para mirar que estava haciendo, mientras que Hidan se le quedaba mirando con ojos de odio a Neji y a Kakashi

-Hidan deja de verlos así-

-es que quien demonios se cree que es para estar así de cerca de ti?

-vamos cálmate se que Pein te encargo que me cuidaras pero creo que exageras, además a mi me gusta y no quiero que le agás daño, porque si no- dijo Sakura invocando a Yoshimi

-y este quien es- dijo Kakashi mirándolo –vaya tiene el pelo blanco que curioso-

-mi nombre es Yoshimi, soy fiel sirviente de Sakura, a comparación de su hermano ella no me controla del todo, así que yo tengo mi propia mente- dijo en tono neutral Yoshimi

-ya veo así que otro cuerpo-

-así es, si algún día yo muero en este cuerpo mi alma puede pasar a otro de los cuerpos que yo tengo, cosa que no sucederá ya que tengo planeado quedarme en este cuerpo durante mucho tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa

-interesante- dijo Kakashi en vos baja

-para que me has invocado Sakura-chan?- pregunto Yoshimi

-solo para intimidar a Hidan- dijo sonriendo

-ya veo en ese caso- dijo volteando hacia Hidan con una mirada asesina –más vale que se mantenga al margen Hidan-san-

Neji se estava despertando en ese momento, no le agrado mucho el mirar a Hidan ahí pero se animo mas al mirar la cara de horror que tenia

-Neji que bueno que despiertas, ya comenzaba a preocuparme- dijo Sakura parándose para ir hacia el

Neji se sonrojo un poco al mirar a Sakura tan cerca de él, y además preocupada.

-que fue lo que sucedió?-

-el estúpido de Hidan te golpeo y te dejo inconsciente- dijo ella algo molesta

-se lo tenía merecido por acercarse tanto a ti- respondió el a su defensa

-Hidan-san le recomiendo que se mantenga la margen si no quiere salir lastimado de esta situación- le dijo Yoshimi políticamente

-de esto si se entera Pein- dijo en vos baja

-no seas llorón- le respondió Sakura

Hidan se tuvo que mantener calmado durante todo el rato que estuvieron en la sala todos juntos, luego de un rato Deidara bajo junto con Kakusu quien estava enojado porque, Deidara no lo dejaba en paz. Hablaron un rato y se divirtieron todo a excepción de Hidan quien seguía enojado y un poco intimidado por la presencia de Yoshimi.

Luego de que todos se fueron Sakura comenzó a leer las cartas de todos

**Zetsu **

**Hola Sakura, bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero y te estés comportando, Pein-sama esta algo, muy preocupado por ti.**

**No debería desértelo pero, estoy un poco preocupado.**

**He descubierto que orochimaru ya fue a nuestra guarida y a encontrado que no estamos, se puso furioso y ordeno buscarte por todas las naciones**

**Deberás esconderte bien, no quiero que te encuentren y tengas que irte, mucho menos el que te encuentre y no logres escapar.**

**Espero y te estés divirtiendo con todos allá, te extraño.**

**Cuídate ok, adiós**

Sakura estava un poco preocupada pero no creía que orochimaru la encontrara tan pronto, o al menos eso esperaba.

Luego dejo esa y la guardo en su mueble al lado de la cama, para así poder abrir otra.

**Itachi**

**Mn no tengo mucho que decir, no hemos hecho nada interesante, solo caminar y luego estar todo el día en la guarida, es algo aburrido.**

**Encontré un nuevo libro que supongo te gustara, es algo confuso pero muy confortante, se llama firmamento. Es de música.**

**Te advierto que si llego y sé que sasuke está herido de alguna forma… es porque algo intento hacerte, y juro que si te hizo algo lo matare. Luego le pediré a Zetsu que mantenga vigilado a sasuke para algunas noticias, por que se que intentara algo.**

**Bueno no tengo más que decirte, espero y te cuides.**

Bueno era normal en Itachi que hablara de libros después de todo es lo único que hace todo el día, leer.

Las demás todas decían lo mismo o algo parecido, están aburridos, extrañaban a Sakura, Tobi los tenia artos, etc.

**Pein **

**Sabes esto de estar lejos de ti no está funcionando, estoy ansioso y por eso creo que vamos a cambiar de planes.**

**Tengo que discutirlo con los demás, pero estoy casi totalmente seguro de que todos van a estar de acuerdo con migo, cuando les diga que nos vamos a ir todos a Konoha.**

**No creo que la hokage este muy feliz pero a quien le importa.**

**Itachi y yo ya quedamos de acuerdo en que si vamos y sabemos que sasuke intento algo, lo va a pagar caro.**

**Además quiero que le avises a los demás el que vamos a llegar en 2 días partir de que las cartas llegaron, de acuerdo?**

**Que no se te olvide, te conozco y sé que se te va a olvidar.**

**Cuídate, no te acerques demasiado al mocoso de ojos blancos, tuve un extraño presentimiento, y no quiero saber el que ya tienes novio o algo así, porque no quiero tener que torturar a alguien más además de sasuke.**

**Bueno eso es todo, mándame una carta ok? **

**Cuídate, adiós**

Sakura estava sonriendo como nunca, no podía creer que su hermano si se fuera a venir.

Salió corriendo de su cuarto a dirección al cuarto de los demás.

Iba corriendo a toda velocidad, gritando –todos van a venir- cuando una explosión cerca de la puerta de la entrada de Konoha izo que el piso temblara, haciendo que Sakura callera y también provocando que todos los demás salieran para mirar si estava bien.

Una vez acabado el temblor, los Akatsuki y Sakura salieron para mirar que sucedía.

Una serpiente enorme se estava dirigiendo a Konoha y los aldeanos corrían hacia las aéreas de refugio. Los shinobi de la aldea corrían y gritaban órdenes para salir a defender a su aldea.

Los Akatsuki se voltearon a ver, para luego asentir y dejar a Sasori con Sakura mientras los demás salían a pelear, como lo tenían prometido

-Sasori tienes que llevarme lo más cerca que puedas a la puerta- dijo Sakura en tono casi suplicante

-para que, sabes que es peligroso-

-pero es que tengo que hacer algo- dijo totalmente desesperada

-está bien, pero promete que no aras nada estúpido-

-lo prometo- contesto con una sonrisa

Ambos estaban a punto de llegar, cuando pudieron ver que tan cerca estava la serpiente de alcanzar la puerta.

-lo siento pero se va a tener que hacer aquí- dijo Sakura parándose en una de las torres más altas de la aldea – Sakura kenso muri no jutsu –grito Sakura haciendo que el aire se comenzara a reunir en una esfera rodeando la aldea

Kakashi estava cerca de la puerta cuando miro que Sakura y Sasori paraban en una torre, se dirigió a ellos para decirles que se alejaran, no quería que Sakura saliera herida.

Lo primero que noto fue como el aire comenzó a aumentar alrededor de la aldea, luego como pétalos rosados se desprendían de los arboles junto con otras hojas verdes, los pétalos comenzaron a girar en su lugar para luego poderse mirar cómo se hacían mas y mas filosas, cuando parecía que incluso hasta el aire podían cortas estas salieron a toda velocidad para posicionarse en donde el aire estava acumulándose y comenzar a rotar en la esfera haciendo imposible a cualquier cosa entrar o salir.

Todos miraban atónitos como eso se formaba mientras Kakashi salía de nuevo corriendo a dirección de Sakura, quien al parecer habia caído inconsciente.

**Ok lo siento sé que me tarde pero deben de saber que no fue mi culpa, el chapter ya lo tenía hecho desde hace mucho pero la pagina no quería permitirme subir nada hasta hace unos momentos.**

**Dejen sus comentarios please. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kakashi no tardo en llegar a con Sakura y Sasori, él la tenía en sus brazos, pero después de que llego no alcanzo ni a preguntar cuando esta despertó.

-ya estoy bien saso-chan- dijo riéndose un poco

Sasori solo levanto una ceja ante su nuevo apodo

-tengo que llamar a los demás, Pein me dejo un rollo para en alguna emergencia poder transportarlos a este lugar, voy a bajar un momento para poder activarlo- dijo y sin esperar respuesta bajo

-estás segura que estas bien Sakura?- pregunto Akashi preocupado

-no te preocupes, solo necesitaba recobrar un poco de energía, ahora lo que necesito es que mi hermano llegue para poder preparar todo- dijo ella con una sonrisa de niña mala

-a que te refieres con preparar- dijo Kakashi un poco asustado

-no somos Akatsuki por nada, siempre tenemos un plan por si acaso algo sale mal- dijo Deidara llegando a con ellos

-ya veo-

En ese instante Ibiki llego también con ellos

-como diablos se activo esa cosa? Que hacen aquí todos parados? Y porque no podemos salir de este lugar? Que estas planeando niñita- interrogo Ibiki a Sakura

Sakura tomo mucho aire en sus pulmones para contestar rápidamente

-yo active esa cosa, estamos esperando a mi hermano para comenzar a defender, no puedes salir porque la barrera sirve para que nadie arriesgue sus vidas inútilmente pero para que también nadie entre, y no planeo nada solo defender a la villa señor- respondió esta ganando una sonrisa de Deidara y de Kakashi

-así que la maldita serpiente ya llego- dijo una vos detrás de ellos

-ni-san, que bueno que llegaste, podemos comenzar todo de una vez? Porfis?- dijo Sakura con ojos de cachorrito

-si claro porque no?- pero primero tienes que hablar con el niño Hyuga después de todo tienen que trabajar juntos- dijo el entrando a su seriedad natural

-si claro primero los cuerpos- dijo Sakura haciendo movimientos de manos para asi invocar a todos sus cuerpos

Ibiki boquiabierta se quedo mirando mientras varios pufs se escuchaba y aparecían personas entre el humo

El primero, fue un hombre de pelo blanco Karasuma, si no lo recuerdan pues este tenía una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo, curiosamente su capa era de Akatsuki, su cara era como de un niño, parecía tener 19 o 20 años, sus armas eran una enorme oz en su espalda, una katana en su cintura, una bolsita en su pierna de kunas y shurikens, y por ultimo una colección de bombas perfectas y poderosas como ninguna otra ni siquiera como los explosivos de Deidara.

Así es el mismo que habia molestado a Sakura años atrás, uno que recientemente se habia unido a Akatsuki y que por desgracia no duro mucho.

Después apareció Yoshimi un muchacho al que no tengo que describir pero para aquellos que lo olvidaron pues el tenía el pelo corto (como el de Sai) y blanco y su piel era blanca. Bestia un traje AMBU y un par de katanas colgaban en su espalda en forma de cruz. En su mejilla izquierda tenía una cicatriz causada por otra catana muy apuesto debo de agregar.

Luego una mujer apareció, esta bestia como aldeana, su nombre Naomi debajo de su ropa tenía cuatro katanas, bien escondidas debo decir, en su brazo una cicatriz en forma de luna. Su cara parecía la de una mujer de 30 años pero con un deje de juventud.

Un hombre obeso apareció después para luego posicionarse en forma de batalla, Torifu Akimichi, un antiguo ninja de Konoha, estudiante del segundo hokage cuando niño.

Para decir que Ibiki y Kakashi estaban sorprendidos era poco. Tenían la boca abierta a mas no poder. Sip incluso Ibiki

Luego el estratega de la colección, Kawari Nara, un antiguo hombre de poca importancia pero de los primeros naras que existieron en la aldea, tenía su pelo agarrado en una cola al igual que la tradición de los naras, una enorme cicatriz que corría desde su ojo derecho hasta el hombro.

Y por ultimo una mujer, Yuki esta tenía el pelo hasta la cintura su cara marcada y hermosa excepto por la cicatriz en su frente, pero un pedazo de tela lo cubría, esta vestía un uniforme de ambu al igual que Yoshimi, tenía sus catanas en su espalda, su cara tranquila esperando el ataque, El regalo de Pein a Sakura cuando niña. Una mujer poderosa, la reencarnación de un biujuu desconocido, el único que podía tomar la forma humana, pero al tomar la forma humana también la izo vulnerable. Asesinada por Pein años atrás, y la más poderosa creatura en el mundo.

Nadie se movió, incluso algunas otras personas se habían acercado, Chousa Akimichi siendo uno de ellos al igual que Shikaku Nara. Anko se encontraba detrás de Ibiki, kurnai a su lado al igual que azuma. Gai se encontraba al lado de Kakashi con su boca abierta.

-de acuerdo hora de comenzar, Sakura da las órdenes- dejo Pein ignorando las miradas incrédulas y sorprendidas de los demás.

-bien, quiero que protejan la aldea a toda costa si algo sale mal, saben cómo contactarme, yo estaré en trance durante un tiempo, pues pienso también convocar a soryu, y saben que teniéndolos a todos aquí afuera y a él invocado me es imposible amenos que entre en ese estado, así que no se preocupen por mi cuerpo Pein se hará cargo de eso. Ahora chicos a divertirse- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa, causando escalofríos a todos los presentes a excepción de Pein.

Los invocados sonrieron y se lanzaron y colocaron enfrente de la puerta de Konoha yumi en frente a su lado derecho Yoshimi a su lado izquierdo Karasuma, detrás del lado derecho Naomi y hasta atrás del lado izquierdo Torifu para que exactamente detrás de yumi se colocara Kawari.

Y con un gran rugido que izo temblar al cielo y la tierra el dragón negro llamado soryu apareció listo para atacar y matar a todo al que se le pusiera enfrente.

Haciendo desaparecer la esfera de sakuras, Sakura cayó en el trance.

-genial, se olvido de hablar con el Hyuga- dijo Pein sentándose al lado de Sakura, mientras los demás corrían a defender Konoha junto con sus demás cuerpos.

CON NEJI

Todo miraban al cielo, a su alrededor se encontraban todos sus compañeros, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, y Kiba.

Nadie creía lo que veía, la esfera se habia retirado solo dejando caer los pétalos rosas de sakuras, Neji sabia de quien provenía ese jutsu, y estava algo preocupado cuando lo miro. Pero ahora que miraba al dragón negro que tapaba el sol de la aldea se sentía aún mas preocupado, lo único que tenía en ese momento en la cabeza era el plan para alejarse de sus compañeros, tenía que estar al lado de su peli rosa, cuando se convirtió en suya quien sabe pero el ya la habia reclamado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Neji salió corriendo a donde Sakura ignorando los gritos de los demás.

Al estar saltando entre los tejados, pudo localizarla, estava en uno de las torres más altas de Konoha.

Apresurándose fue y se paro al lado de ella y entro en estado de pánico al mirarla sin moverse y a su hermano al lado de ella incado cubriéndose la cara

-que fue lo que sucedió- preguntó casi gritando

-ya era hora de que llegaras- respondió Pein serio

- a que te refieres? Ella no está….. o si?-

-por supuesto que no, si ese fuera el caso créeme que estaría matando lenta y cruelmente al que le izo eso, para luego ir y asesinar a todo el que se me pusiera enfrente y si ese hubieras sido tu, ya estarías muerto- dijo con cara neutral pero muy en el fondo Neji sabia que decía la verdad

-entonces que es lo que tiene-

-ella está en una especie de transe, se lo puso para poder mantener a soryu mas tiempo afuera junto con los cuerpos funcionando de una mejor manera-

-entonces que puedo hacer para ayudarla?-

-Invoca a tu dragón, así ella podrá ayudarlo, pero también irías al mismo lugar donde esta Sakura-

-de acuerdo-

Poniéndose al lado de Sakura este se cruzo de piernas e invoco a ryujo.

El dragón blanco salió e ilumino un poco el día. Funcionando como el yin y el yang ambos empezaron a trabajar juntos haciendo que varios del sonido retrocedieran, desaparecieran, o huyeran.

Mientras tanto, Neji habia despertado en un lugar verde, parecía una especie de bosque pero por alguna razón sabía que no era un bosque, solo un lugar extraño y desconocido en donde se podía encontrar paz

A lo lejos logro mirar a Sakura, ella se encontraba acostada con sus brazos sosteniendo su cabeza mientras mira las nubes, esto le recordaba a Shikamaru

-Sakura, estas bien?-

-Neji-kun? Que haces aquí?- respondió ella confundida –o ya veo también liberaste a tu dragón cierto

-así es, dime me puedo sentar junto a ti?-

-por supuesto no tienes que preguntarme- dijo con una gran sonrisa, lo cual provoco que el se sonrojara un poco

-dime mientras estamos aquí de que quieres hablar?- le pregunto Sakura

-no lo sé, tu de que tienes ganas-

-pues la verdad no lo sé-

Así se quedaron un rato en silencio, si siquiera darse cuenta, ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, y aún así ninguno se movió ni dijo nada

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Neji se debatía entre decirle o no a la peli rosa sus sentimientos, y al cabo de un tiempo se desidia

-Sakura, puedo decirte algo?- le pregunto este algo tímido

Sakura tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, y volteo a mirarlo, no se esperaba lo que miro en sus ojos. En ellos ella podía mirar, ternura, amor, miedo, y cariño. Ella no pudo decir nada y solo asintió con la cabeza

-yo… yo quería…decirte que… que yo… te a…- pero no termino porque a su alrededor todo se comenzó a desvanecer, Sakura rápidamente tomo las manos de Neji entre las de ellas y le dijo

-Neji de aquí en adelante nos apoyaremos, se lo que ibas a decir y te quiero decir que yo también te amo- dijo sonriéndole amorosamente, dicho esto ella se acerco al rostro de Neji y el izo lo mismo, para así darse su primer beso.

AFUERA

Afuera no todo estava yendo de maravilla, habia sangre derramada por todos lados, muchos ninjas de la hoja ya habían caído y otros solo estaban heridos.

Hasta ahorita ningún Akatsuki habia caído, no aun pero si parecían tener algunos problemas

Los dragones acababan de haber desaparecido, probablemente a Sakura y Neji les cerca de media hora para despertar

Todos los cuerpos de Sakura seguían en pie, pero el que se miraba entusiasmado con la pelea era Yoshimi, el se miraba estar dando todo de sí, y también parecía el estarlo disfrutando.

Yumi era de las otras que también estava disfrutando la pelea a lo máximo, y también estrenando los jutsus que ella y su maestra aprendieron.

Pein habia decidido unirse a la pelea, estava algo temeroso pues orochimaru apenas se habia presentado a la área de batalla, eso significaba que los del sonido iban perdiendo, eso era algo satisfactorio de saber.

Sakura estava despertando al igual que Neji a su lado. Pero ambos aún no se podían enfocar en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Yoshimi volteo a mirar a su ama y amiga, que incluso aunque ella lo hubiera matado, se sentía feliz de poder estar con ella, y sabia que esos eran sus sentimientos y no unos artificiales que ella habia creado, porque aún recordaba, que cuando recién despertó lo primero que miro fue la cara de esa niña, no le agrado del todo, los primeros meses fueron de odio hacia la pequeña, y debería decir pequeña porque si no mal recordaba ella tenía 5 o 6 cuando ella lo asesino. Y ahora el solo se reía al recordarlo.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro al mirar como uno de los ninjas del sonido se abría paso en dirección de su ama

Acabando rápidamente con el que se encontraba jugando, salió disparado hacia donde ella se encontraba, ella al parecer aún no se recuperaba, pues no se habia percatado de la presencia del ninja.

Conforme se acercaba pudo darse cuenta de que no se trataba de cualquier ninja, si no de kabuto, la mano derecha de orochimaru.

Aumentando su velocidad este llego justo a tiempo.

Kabuto ya habia levantado su brazo junto con la katana para poder asesinar a Sakura.

Cuando Sakura logro enfocar su vista lo único que miro fue rojo y negro, un rojo liquido y un negro suave. Esa no era buena señal. El cuerpo cayó sobre ella.

Mirando hacia arriba miro como kabuto seguía de pie con su catana llena de sangre. Sangre que le pertenecía a Yoshimi.

Antes de que kabuto pudiera hacer otro movimiento Itachi lo tecleo cayendo del edificio en donde estaban.

Neji ya estava de pie junto a Sakura, la cual se encontraba en shock. No lo podía creer su Yoshimi no podría ser el que se encontraba en sus brazos

-de... deberías mirar tu rostro, n…no tiene precio, jajaja- se rio débilmente

-no esto no puede ser- dijo Sakura en vos baja

-vamos a…ambos sabíamos qu…que esto iba a pasar algún día- dijo él mientras tosía algo de sangre

-pero no se supone que pasaría así de pronto, tenias que haberte esperado a que tan siquiera me empezaran a salir pelos blancos o tan siquiera a que miraras mi boda o a mis hijos- dijo Sakura llorando

-no llores, déjame ver tu sonrisa. T… tan siquiera una u…ultima vez- dijo este sonriendo

Sakura sonrió, débilmente y con lagrimas por todo su rostro, pero logro conseguir una sonrisa.

-e… esa es mi niña. Sabes j…jamás te lo dije pero te quiero mucho, princesa- dijo susurrando lo ultimo dando así su último aliento

Neji no dijo nada solo se paro al lado de ella mirando como el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue Yoshimi se disolvía en el aire.

Yumi y los demás miraron como esto ocurría y no pudieron evitar una o sus lágrimas salir de sus rostros al mirar como Sakura daba un grito al cielo.

Pero no era cualquier grito, era un grito de un alma rota, y un hermano perdido.

**Ok, eso es todo, la verdad tengo ganas de llorar.**

**Diana-chan que bueno saber de ti, jajaja aunque debería de ser al revés jejeje. Bueno pues si tengo Hotmail, pero ese casi no lo uso, utilizo más el yahoo. Aunque el Hotmail a beses lo reviso una vez cada semana o algo así. Mi correo es fani_maraja ya sea yahoo o Hotmail. ok?**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Todos habían escuchado el grito, no fue algo que disfrutaran.

Pein sabía que el infierno se soltaría en el campo de batalla, justo cuando ya creía que Sakura no podría mas, después de haber invocado a su dragón, paso todo lo contrario, con la muerte de Yoshimi él sabía que ella se sentiría responsable. Pero también sabía lo que haría para vengarse.

Sasori y Deidara paliaban justos contra un puñado de ninjas del sonido, estaban algo agotados pero sin duda podrían seguir adelante. Después de escuchar el grito lo único que ellos querían era a ir a consolarla, pero sabían mejor. Sabían que deberían quedarse lo más lejos posible de ella. Sabían que el infierno se convertiría en el paraíso una vez que ella comenzará.

Neji no sabía qué hacer, agacharse a consolarla, dejarla sola, solo estar ahí parado, la verdad no lo sabia así que opto por solo poner una mano en su hombro dejándola saber que el estava junto a ella y que la apoyaba.

Lo que sucedió después lo tomo por sorpresa, el chakra de Sakura podía verse brotar a su alrededor. Como aquella vez que Naruto perdió el control sobre el kyubi hace mucho tiempo.

El chakra de Sakura no era ni azul, ni rojo, ni amarillo o verde. Era negro. Un negro intenso.

Su mano comenzó a quemarle, y la retiro inmediatamente. Miro a Sakura, ella tenia la cabeza agachada, no se le podían ver los ojos. Un segundo ella estava ahí, y para el otro ella ya habia desaparecido, dejando en el piso una marca de cómo si algo hubiese explotado.

Ella habia aparecido cerca de la torre de donde habían estado parados hace unos momentos, y logro mirar como ella solo levantaba la mano, hacia una especie de sello con la otra, y una llama de fuego tan negro como su chakra se dispersaba y atravesaba a los ninjas.

Neji cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir los ninjas no eran más que cenizas.

El decir que estava sorprendido era poco. Un escalofrió lo sacudió al tan solo mirar como las cenizas caían lentamente hasta dar al piso.

Pein lo habia sentido. Ese chakra era de su hermana. Solo una vez habia pasado eso, y fue cuando a él y a varios Akatsuki habían sido atacados por orochimaru. Aunque la maldita serpiente logro escaparse esa ves. Sakura estava muy chica como ara recordarlo, pero aún tenía pesadillas.

Kakashi habia estado cerca, demasiado cerca de ese fuego. Por un momento creyó que ella lo quemaría junto con todos los demás, pero curiosamente el fuego simplemente lo rodeo y quemo a los demás. Estava paralizado, el pobre hombre no se podía mover de lo sorprendido que estava. POR DIOS ERA SOLO UNA NIÑA como diablos pudo hacer eso? Bueno eso estava fuera de sus conocimientos.

-DEIDARA QUITATE- le grito Sasori al mirar que Sakura se acercaba

Deidara volteo para mirar como Sakura formaban varios clones y los clones hacían unas esferas de chakra y salían corriendo a atacar a todo aquel que se le pusiera en el camino.

Luego comenzaron a salir más clones cada uno haciendo diferentes cosas, y utilizando diferentes elementos.

Sip. Estava en lo cierto en este momento el infierno era un mejor lugar, bueno a lo mejor y solo para sus enemigos, o más bien a los enemigos de Sakura.

Oooooo como deseaba que Hidan fuera uno de ellos. Pero no era posible

Sakura estava perdiendo chakra y de eso Neji estava consiente, tenía que detenerla, no podía dejar que ella siguiera así. Claro iban ganando, pero aún así, no podía dejar que ella se lastimara sola.

Así que izo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Corrió hacia donde la verdadera Sakura se encontraba.

Ella se encontraba terminando de utilizar el dragón de agua para matar a los ninjas. Al mirar que habia acabado y que el chakra negro habia disminuido debido al gaste de chakra, el se acerco y con un ágil movimiento la volteo y la beso como si no fura haber un mañana.

Sintió como ella se relajaba y respondía el beso. Lentamente él se fue olvidando de todo a su alrededor. Los sonidos ya no llegaban a él, el olor de la sangre o del fuego se desvanecía dejando solo el dulce olor de Sakura, SU Sakura, el dolor que sentía en algunos de los músculos desapareció, en su boca ya no sentía el sabor de su sudor ni de nada más que Sakura, y no se podía concentrar en nada que no fuera ella.

Lentamente el paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Sakura pidiendo permiso para poder explorar. Son gastar mucho tiempo Sakura abrió su boca dándole acceso a Neji de explorar. Después de barios segundos se tuvieron que despegar por falta de aire, justo en ese momento sintió como un kunai iba directo hacia él, recuperándose rápidamente lo esquivo para luego voltear a mirar a su atacante.

-ALEJATE DE ELLA- le grito Madara, y Pein al mismo tiempo

Volviendo en sí, Sakura sonrió al mirar la cara de su hermano.

Sakura y Neji fueron a ayudar a los demás, los chicos estaban teniendo problemas manteniendo alejados a los ninjas del sonido, del refugio para los aldeanos. Sakura y Neji peleaban perfectamente bien en equipo, sorprendiendo a los demás.

Al cabo de unos minutos los demás podían controlarlo y Sakura y Neji partieron para ayudar a los demás. Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho, claro aun sentía la perdida de Yoshimi, definitivamente un amigo y hermano irremplazable pero este dolor era diferente. Sabia que algo malo estava ocurriendo, y sin pensarlo dos veces paró en seco y cambio de dirección recibiendo una mirada interrogatoria por parte de Neji.

Sasuke también lo sintió, una pequeña punzada en el pecho, y el también salió corriendo en dirección a donde Sakura iba corriendo.

Itachi seguía peleando en contra de kabuto, podía verse a simple vista que kabuto no aguantaría mucho tiempo, pero Itachi también ya estava algo agotado. Pero también sabia como cavaria esta pelea. Sin pensarlo se lanzo contra kabuto al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía.

Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro a una velocidad sorprende. Ambos alzando las pequeñas katanas, apuntando a sus cuellos, al chocar entre sí, se logro mirar como kabuto caía al piso muerto, pero él no fue el único que calló.

Kisame lo habia visto y también corrió para poder ayudarle pero no logro llegar pronto, a lo lejos lograba mirar como Sakura se acercaba a toda velocidad. No quería que ella estuviera ahí, después de todo acababa de perder a una persona, esto sería malo. Y él lo sabía.

Itachi sabía que esto acabaría así, sabía que no iba a tener la energía suficiente como para salir de esta. Ahora solo esperaría hasta que su momento llegara. Y también solo podía esperar que Sakura cumpliera su promesa.

Miro llegar a Kisame y el solo le sonrío, era una de esas sonrisas que no sacaba muy a menudo.

Esto solo provoco que a Kisame le dieran ganas de llorar, el lo conocía desde que era solo un crio y el verlo en ese estado era algo que él no quería ver.

Y luego llego Sakura. Susurrando.

-por favor, no él. No dejes que se valla. Todo pero no así y no el.- se repetía en vos baja una y otra vez –no otra persona importante-

**Ok eso es todo, tengo muchas ideas. Las escribí todas para que luego no se me olvidaran. No me creerán si les digo que un día se me empezaron a ocurrir un montón de cosas y todas las escribí. Se me vinieron muchas historias nuevas.**

**Después de que acabé esta voy a empezar con otra. Pero díganme que les gustaría más? Un kakasaku? O uno con Sakura y Minato?**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a diana-chan, CaMyLa,** **Kaylee Dark**

**También por poner mi historia en sus favoritos y las alertas a Kaylee Dark y luzequiel**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ya no lo soportaba, ¿cuántas pérdidas más eran suficientes para que todo esto acabara? Ese maldito iba a caer y de eso ella se iba a asegurar.

Mientras varios llegaban y se ponían a su alrededor, Sakura lloraba.

Cuando Sasuke llego él se quedo petrificado ante la imagen que estaba frente de él. Izo ademan de quitar la ilusión pero al parecer todo era real. Cayó de rodillas a su lado mientras lagrimas se le caían por las mejillas.

-que haces? Porque no te paras? Vamos no dijiste que querías que te matara? No puedes morir por manos de ese idiota. Vamos levántate ITACHI MALDICION LEVANTATE- lloraba Sasuke

-quiero que se alejen, necesito espacio- todos voltearon a ver a Sakura, poco a poco todos seguían sus ordenes, su vos había cambiado esa vos solo la habían escuchado una vez, y fue cuando invoco por primera vez a Yumi.

Sasuke no quería alejarse, que se creía ella para decirle que hacer, además el era su hermano no el de ella. Estaba a punto de decirle un pedazo de su mente, cuando al voltear a mirarla miro en sus ojos algo que no había visto nunca, era una especie de mezcla entre ganas de matar y un poco de esperanza, era algo extraño. Kisame avanzo hacia Sasuke y lo agarro para poder alejarlo.

Sakura comenzó hacer varias señas y todos miraron como una luz blanca comenzaba a salir de Sakura para después envolverlos. Varios del sonido habían querido aprovechar el que estaban distraídos por lo que Sakura hacia así que decidieron atacar, sorpresa fue que ellos también atacaron y de nuevo la pelea comenzó mientras que todos trataban que nadie se acercara a Sakura.

Al cavo de unos minutos Sakura se levanto y la luz se desvaneció, dejando ves así a Itachi, pero con el pelo blanco y sus ojos eran diferentes que a cualquier otro. Sus ojos tenían los mismos ojos de rinnegan que Sakura pero también tenían el sharingan combinado. Sus ojos a pesar de mirarse blancos tenían un pequeño deslumbre de rojo y las comas seguían siendo negras pero las tres estaban posicionadas en el tercer aro de sus ojos. Todos se le quedaban mirando, esperando a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Itachi se quedo quieto por unos momentos acostumbrándose a la nueva vista que tenia. Tenía problemas recordando que era lo que estaba sucediendo pero al cavo de unos momentos lo recordó todo.

-gracias por mantener tu promesa Sakura- le dijo con una vos suave.

Sakura solo sonrió, no tenía nada que decir.

Sasuke solo se le quedo viendo como si fuera algo de otro planeta pero no dijo nada, solo se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-con que ya teniasss todo planeado prinsssessa- le dijo Orochimaru a Sakura.

Sakura ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, más bien miro a Itachi.

-ve hacer lo que tengas que hacer, yo te espero ya sabes, además sirve que me encargo de Orochimaru- dijo Sakura sonriendo

Itachi solo asintió y se fue

-yo te ayudo con la serpiente- dijo Neji

Sakura lo miro y le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia Orochimaru, Neji siguiéndola de cerca.

Mientras Itachi hacia su camino hacia la torre de la hokage, no le sorprendió encontrarse ahí con danzo. Danzo lo miro y al principió no lo reconoció si no hasta que el hablo.

-hola Danzo, o debería decir adiós?- dijo Itachi activando el mangekyu sharingan –**AMATARETSU- **

Danzo se quito del lugar de en donde las llamas aparecieron justo a tiempo, pero no contaba con que las llamas lo seguirían. Intento hacer barreras para poder detenerlo pero las llamas pasaban a través de ellas.

-te arrepentirás del día en que decidiste desacerté de los Uchiha atreves de mi- dijo Itachi con una voz oscura

Cuando las llamas lo alcanzaron, el comenzó a quemarse poco a poco, no era como otras veces que el fuego negro terminaba con su víctima rápida y efectivamente, esta vez era lento y dolorosa pero seguía siendo efectivo.

A lo lejos todos escuchaban los gritos de dolor que Danzo hacia provocando que Sakura sonriera, pues gracias a que ella es ahora su ama o dueña o maestra o como sea, ella podía sentir la satisfacción que sentía Itachi.

**Lo se me pase y tarde lo siento, pero me detectaron tumores y me los han estado tratando y digamos que es difícil poder pensar y/o escribir mientras los doctores te drogan así que me eh tardado, realmente no se cuanto más me vaya a tardar en poner otro, pero voy hacer todo lo que pueda.**

**Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo después de este tiempo que los abandoné**

**matane**


	28. Chapter 28

Neji logro mirar como Sakura sonreía por un momento antes de que Orochimaru los atacara de nuevo.

En cuanto Itachi se fue, ellos han estado peleando contra Orochimaru, no es nada simple de eso Neji estaba seguro, también estaba seguro de que Sakura ya no tenía mucho chakra después de todo ella también tenía cierto límite.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando Orochimaru saco su espada y la envió a Neji apuntando a su corazón.

Sakura lo noto a último momento pero fue suficiente como para correr.

Lo único que Neji pudo mirar fue la sangre en su pecho, a lo lejos escucho su nombre siendo gritado por Sakura. Luego de unos momentos sintió como el peso de un cuerpo caía sobre él.

Sakura.

Sakura había caído arriba del, manchando su pecho de sangre. La espada que se supone debió haber perforado el pecho de Neji ahora perforaba el pecho de Sakura.

Neji intentaba no mirarla a los ojos pero por supuesto no lo pudo evitar. Y al mirarla su pecho se lleno de odio.

Odio hacia el

Odio hacia Orochimaru

Pero más, odio hacia Sakura

Como se le ocurre el arriesgarse por él, en qué diablos pensaba.

Pero no había momento para esto tenía que acabar con todo. El primero en notarlo fue Yumi, Sakura había sido lastimada gravemente, terminando rápidamente lo que para ella era solo un juego, fue corriendo hacia donde sentía la presencia de su ama. Itachi fue el segundo y al igual ellos los demás lo notaron. Todos corrieron, no querían llegar demasiado tarde. Yumi fue la primera en llegar, y al mirar que Neji estaba peleando solo ella decidió ayudar los demás sabrían que hacer con Sakura, ya era algo que tenían planeado desde hace tiempo.

Sakura estaba a comenzando a respirar con dificultad, a lo mejor y la espada no dio en su corazón pero si logro rozar el pulmón. Miro cuando yumi la pasó y cuando los demás llegaron le dijeron rápidamente lo que tenían planeado hacer con su cuerpo, personalmente Sakura no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que iban a ser pero eso seguro la hubiese dejado con vida por un buen tiempo.

Itachi solo observaba y escuchaba después de todo el todavía no sabía nada. Observó cómo Karasuma hacia los sellos para congelación, al terminar miro horrorizado como es cuerpo de Sakura se congelaba. Mientras Kawari Nara agarraba el cuerpo de Sakura y se retiraba, sabía que iban directo al hospital, por lo mientras que todo terminaba.

Neji estaba enojado, pero también cansado así que no dijo nada mientras resabia ayuda de yumi.

Yumi estaba haciendo la esfera de chakra de nuevo pero necesitaba que Neji lo entretuviera. Acercándose a él le comenzó a decir su plan, y era algo estúpidamente simple.

De hecho Neji podía hacer lo que él quisiera mientras ella simplemente lo atacaba, pero como era ella haciendo el plan pues Orochimaru pensaría que es algo planeado delicadamente.

Orochimaru estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, pero tubo sus sospechas cuando el muchacho solo comenzó a correr hacia el. Cuando ambos estaban en una pelea de taijtsu fue cuando yumi aprovecho y se le acerco a Orochimaru sin ser detectada.

Pero al último momento Orochimaru volteo y habiendo presenciado el ataque anteriormente, pudo contraatacarlo. Lo que Orochimaru había hecho era absorber el chakra, yumi no tenia ni idea de que hacer sabia que algún día algo así pasaría.

Neji miro esto como ventaja, al mirar la cantidad de chakra que tenia Orochimaru fue el momento perfecto para poner en practica una de sus teorías.

Utilizando el byakugan y encontrando el centro del chakra Neji no espero para presionarlo agregando su propio chakra par que también lo absorbiera haciendo que el chakra dentro de Orochimaru se volviera loco y empezara a atacar desde dentro del cuerpo de el.

Yumi miro como Orochimaru se paralizó por un momento para luego gritar de dolor y caer al suelo aún gritando. Al poco tiempo el cuerpo de Orochimaru comenzó a convulsionarse y el chakra que se encontraba dentro de el comenzó a salir para luego acabar de consumir a Orochimaru.

Solo tomo cerca de una hora para acabar con todos los del sonido. Entre los cuerpos solo encontraron algunos compañeros, uno de ellos siendo Kotetsu e Izumo. Tsunade había quedado en coma por haber utilizado tanto chakra en curar a los ninjas.

En cuanto Neji miro que todo había acabado, el salió en dirección del hospital para mirar a Sakura.

En cuanto entro al hospital pudo mirar a varios de los Akatsuki y a Karasuma junto con Naomi cerca de la puerta donde supuso estaba Sakura.

-en donde esta? Como se encuentra?- dijo Neji mirando a Pein

-al parecer va a estar bien además es mi hermana de la que estamos hablando, ella a logrado salir de muchas peores. Lo que me preocupa es el saber cuándo va a despertar- dijo Pein mirando a la puerta en donde Sakura estaba ubicada.

Ya terminaron de estabilizarla- dijo Karasuma

-en un momento van a salir los demás- dijo ahora Naomi

De la habitación de hospital, salieron todos los demás, yumi, torifu, Kawari, e Itachi

-ya pueden pasar pero no esperen que despierte pronto-dijo Itachi haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran entrar

En la cama estaba Sakura, ya no se podían mirar los rasguños que tenia de la batalla pero se podía mirar la cicatriz que se le estaba formando en el pecho donde atravesó la espada. Todos se quedaron un poco alejados de la camilla, con excepción de Neji y Pein los cuales se posicionaron al lado de ella.

OoooOOooOOo

Ya ha pasado una semana y Neji se negaba a separarse de Sakura. Los Akatsuki venían todos los días a revisarla y a traer comida para Neji ya que ni para eso se despegaba. También los akatsukis estaban ayudando a reparar la aldea. Mientras Tsunade seguía en coma los viejos del concejo estaban tomando su puesto ordenando a los ninjas y haciendo el papeleo necesario.

Neji ya estaba ansioso no entendía porque le estaba tomando tanto tiempo en volver al mundo de los vivos, Sakura era fuerte de eso estaba seguro pero porque le estaba tomando tanto tiempo?

Un movimiento a s izquierda izo que volteara y mirara a Sakura comenzando a despertar, sin pensarlo fue corriendo hacia ella.

Sakura en cuanto abrió los ojos recordó lo que había pasado, y cuando miro a Neji lo primero que izo fue abrazarlo y comenzar a preguntarle si estaba bien.

-dime que no te hirieron? Te duele algo? Tienes alguna herida? Por dios di algo!- grito Sakura

Neji solo sonrió, pero luego de un momento este le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-tonta, preocúpate por ti primero- luego de una pausa agrego- no vuelvas hacer algo tan estúpido como eso, no tienes ni idea de que tan preocupado estaba, por un momento creí que te había perdido- dijo atrayendo a Sakura hacia él para poder abrazarla.

Sakura no se resistió y ella también puso sus brazos alrededor de el, pero claro el momento no pudo durar. Azotando la puerta abierta Kisame entro en toda su gloria, ero al mirar la escena enfrente de el no pudo evitar esa sonrisa malvada. Detrás de el Deidara también sonreía malvadamente.

-mira nada mas lo que tenemos aquí- dijo Kisame

-no creo que a Pein le agrade esto- al decir eso Neji se puso pálido –y al parecer el muchacho ya sabe lo que le espera-

-que es lo que no me va a agradar Deidara?- dijo Pein a sus espaldas

Neji se rehusaba a soltar a Sakura así que en su mente se estaba preparando para el ataque que Pein le lanzaría.

Los demás akatsukis estaban fuera y estaban esperando ansiosamente el castigo que Neji recibiría, después de todo no es todos los días el que encuentras a Sakura abrazando a otro niño en una cama.

En el parpadear de un ojo, Pein ya estaba delante de Neji listo para golpearlo y los akatsuki dentro de la habitación ansiosos por show que su líder estaba presentando, pero antes de que el lo pudiera golpear y Sakura detener, una anciana entro a la habitación azotando la puerta. Al mirar a Sakura despierta una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-veo que ya estas despierta Sakura-san- dijo ella mirando a todos en la habitación

Esto no sonaba bien, no era normal que unos del consejo vinieran a revisar a pacientes o cualquiera en el hospital. Pensaba Neji

-ya que estas despierta te pediré amablemente que abandones la aldea inmediatamente- dijo mirando como a Neji se le abrían los ojos y como Pein la miraba con asco- si no lo hacen por las buenos me temo que tendremos que utilizar la fuerza- haciendo así aparecer a varios AMBU

-la fuerza no será necesaria, nosotros nos retiraremos, pero quiero que sepan que si alguna ves ustedes nos persiguen o hacen un atento a asesinarnos, no vamos a dudar en matarlos sean quien sean. Además que si en algún futuro, ustedes llegan a necesitar de nuestra ayuda tengan por seguro que nosotros no ayudaremos- termino Pein parándose de la cama para poder caminar mas cerca hacia Sakura

La anciana parecía tener una mirada de triunfo, como si ella sola hubiese matado a todos los akatsuki de un solo golpe.

-pero que le pasa si fueron ellos los que nos ayudaron a acabar con los del sonido y Orochimaru, en que diablos piensa- le dijo Neji con una vos dura

-no te metas en lo que no te importa mocoso y además tienes que respetarme, después de todo en estos momentos tengo el mismo poder que la hokage hacia ti-

Neji estaba listo para contestarle pero una mano en su hombro lo impidió

-esta bien Neji, no tienes que hacer nada, después de todo somos criminales de un rango alto. Pero promete que jamás me olvidaras- dijo Sakura apunto de llorar mientras le daba un beso a Neji

Pein se tubo que controlar para no golpear al mocoso, tenia unos malditos ojos de enamorado que… pero no podía hacer nada después de todo fue Sakura quien le dio el beso.

Al salir del hospital se toparon con varios conocidos así como kakashi, naruto, y sai. Al mirar que los AMBU los estaban escoltando hacia la puerta estos comenzaron a preguntarse que era lo que estaba pasando.

Sakura estaba en la espalda de pein itachi y yumi estaban al lado de ella y los demás detrás, claro madara seguía con el jueguito de tobi así que estaba saludando a todo mundo que los volteaba a ver.

-se van tan pronto?- dijo kakashi cuando llego al lado de pein

-mas bien nos corren- dijo Sakura algo triste

-a que te refieres?-

-se refiere a que yo los corrí kakashi, ahora quiero que te largues de aquí, deberías estar ayudando a los demás a reparar la ciudad- dijo la anciana mirando feo a kakashi

-a mi usted no me habla así me escucho, no se quien se cree ni me importa, pero yo solo sigo ordenes de mi hokage y esa no eres TU- soltó kakashi con veneno

-kakashi sensei tiene razón así que déjenos en paz DEVERAS- grito naruto

-no creo que tenga que recordarles que en estos momentos tsunade no es la hokage por lo tanto el consejo a tomado su lugar hasta que alguien as pueda ubicar ese puesto o hasta que despierte, así que tendrás que seguir mis ordenes-

Kakashi la ignoro y continúo caminando con los akatsuki al igual que sai y naruto.

Al llegar a las puertas alguien detrás grito

-ITACHI BASTARDO A DONDE CRES QUE VAS- le grito sasuke

Itachi lo volteo a ver con cara de aburrimiento, pero Sakura podía sentir el dolor que el sentía al dejarlo atrás para poder volver a continuar la caza.

-solo quería avisarte que ya no te seguiré buscando- aquí fue donde todos se sorprendieron, de que diablos habla, acaso se dio por vencido?- después de todo tu ya estas muerto, además de que eres una persona importante para Sakura y no creo que seria correcto el matarte si le eres tan especial, solo te pido que la protejas- dijo el mirando hacia abajo

-no te preocupes no pienso dejarla desprotegida- dijo el dándose la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

Neji estaba parado en el tope de las paredes de konoha, desde ahí podía mirar como su vida se iba en la espalda de el líder de los akatsuki

Desde que ellos se fueron Neji jamás fue el mismo, el siempre estaba solo y mientras su tío intentaba animarlo buscándole opciones para casarlo este solo los rechazaba sin siquiera darles la oportunidad.

Una ves que la hokage despertó, 1 mes después de la partida de los akatsuki, Neji intento convencerla para que lo dejara ir a buscarlos y que fueran a hacer admitidos de nuevo y así poder regresar con Sakura, pero no fue posible, nadie sabia nada de ellos, era como si amas hubiesen existido.

Y todo siguió así hasta seis años después.


	29. Chapter 29 final

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, honestamente Neji ya había perdido las esperanzas. Ya han pasado 6 años desde que nadie sabe nada de los akatuki, por lo tanto nadie sabía nada de Sakura.

La vida ya se había hecho aburrida, no tenia nada que hacer más que sus misiones y entrenar, y ahora que su prima estaba saliendo con naruto, pues ya no tenía un compañero para entretenerse encasa ni nada.

La villa ya había sido reparada, no había nada que perturbara su paz ahora que Orochimaru había sido eliminado. Hubo un tiempo en el que Neji había intentado comunicarse con los akatsuki, incluso utilizo una misión que durara mucho para poder salirse de su camino e ir a la aldea de la lluvia, sonde antes se decía que los akatsuki frecuentaban mas, pero claro ellos jamás aparecieron.

Ahora el se encontraba de misión cerca de la aldea del te, era una misión sencilla solo tenia que matar a alguien y ya se podía ir, se supone que esto no tardaría mas de lo debido.

Luego de haberlo asesinado y ya estando en su camino de regreso, fue que sintió varios chakras. Curioso fue a revisar, activando su byakugan para poder mirar desde una distancia segura fue cuando lo miro, era un chakra muy conocido, y obviamente jamás se olvidaría de algo así.

-Sakura- susurro el para luego salir corriendo hacia la dirección de Sakura.

La legar pudo ver como ella parecía estar protegiendo un árbol, cosa que confundió a Neji, pero no le importo y salió a ayudarla, pero claro no sin antes observarla y mirar sus suaves movimientos mientras peleaba.

Sakura al mirarlo no lo podía creer, después de todos estos años y el aún seguía igual de apuesto, bueno no su error, era aún mas guapo, seria un poco atrevido pero se ve sexi, y no hay nadie quien lo pueda negar. Pensaba Sakura

Paso un rato hasta que por fin acabaron con los ninjas de la aldea de la roca. Sakura aun no sabia si podía confiar en el, después de todo han pasado mucho tiempo y el bien pudo cambar de parecer y ahora atacarla. Ella seguía con los músculos tensos en caso de que el la atacara.

Ella se sentía insegura, no sabia si abrasarlo o solo decir 'hola' después de todo hace 6 años que no se ven, además podría ser que el ya haiga conseguido a alguien, mientras que ella lo esperaba como tonta.

Neji estaba tan embobado mirándola, que no noto la inseguridad que se mostraba en sus ojos.

-porque te seguían?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Neji

-lo que sucede es que cada cierto tiempo cambiamos de locación y para poder llegar mas rápido a mi destino pues era mas fácil si atravesaba la aldea de la roca, pero como puedes ver esos tipos me siguieron- dijo Sakura sonriendo, cosa que provoco que Neji se sonrojara

'se mira aún mas bella que antes' pensaba el

Antes de que el pudiera preguntar algo mas, el chillido de un bebe se pudo escuchar. Asustándose Sakura fue corriendo hacia el árbol que anteriormente ella parecía estar protegiendo y saco un bebe de entre las raíces, era tan pequeño no parecía tener mas de 3 meses.

Neji al mirar como Sakura miraba al niño, provoco que asumiera inmediatamente que el niño era de ella. Al mirarla así de cariñosa con el bebe lo lastimaba ya que sabia que era algo que ella tubo sin el. Pero también el sabia mejor que el asumir las cosas sin ninguna prueba concreta así que decidió preguntar sin ser directo, pero como seria la forma correcta de hacerlo? Tenia varias ideas pero para sacar la correcta seria algo complicado, podría decirle, "que linda te vez con el papel de madre" o tal vez "se parece a ti, que fue lo que saco de su padre" bueno tal ves no sean buenas ideas pero podrían funcionar.

-es tu hijo?- o pero no hay nada mejor que la pregunta directa.

Sakura se le quedo mirando como si estuviera loco, provocando que Neji se sintiera como si hubiera hecho la pregunta mas estúpida de su vida, cosa que no era buena.

Cuando ella comenzó a reír, el se sintió peor, así que agacho la cabeza para que ella no pudiera mirarlo a los ojos, y mirar que tan humillado se sentía.

-lo siento es que jamás espere que fueras a preguntar algo así- dijo ella ya después de haberse calmado cosa que duro mucho tiempo –el no es mi hijo el es mas bien mi sobrino, pero los irresponsables de sus padres me lo dejaron que porque el estaba mas seguro con migo y no se que mas, la cosa es que todos nos separamos así que estoy sola con el- dijo ella arrullando al bebe para que se calmara

Neji dio un suspiro de alivio, cosa que Sakura noto y no pudo evitar el sonreír.

-y te sentiste solo sin mi- dijo Sakura en un tono un poco sensual.

Lo que Sakura no esperaba fue que Neji se le acercara tanto que pareciera que la iba a besar, pero justo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, este se desvió quedando al lado del oído.

-por supuesto, y no me puedes decir que tu no lo hiciste- le dijo con una vos que provoco un escalofrió recorriendo toda la espalda, para luego alejarse y darle un pequeño beso en la boca

Pero por supuesto Sakura no estaba conforme con eso asique antes de que el pudiera separarse de ella, esta se acerco mas rápido comenzando así a besarlo con mas pasión.

Ambos estaban entrando en calor cuando el chillido el bebe comenzó, asustando a ambos.

Sakura comenzó a reír bajito al mirar como se encontraban.

Neji al mirarla con el bebe en brazos y sabiendo que no era de ella, se la imaginó con un bebe de ojos perla, con un pequeño destello verde, la nariz de su madre y el pelo de el, su padre.

Neji fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Sakura le pregunto algo.

-que dijiste, lo siento estaba distraído.-

-te dije que ya me tengo que ir, los chicos me están esperando- dijo Sakura –lamento mucho el no haberte contactado antes, espero y nos podamos encontrar de nuevo, salúdame a todos en Konoha- dijo dándose la vuelta

-espera- dijo el dando un paso hacia enfrente

Sakura paro, pero no volteo a velo.

-puedo… puedo ir con tigo? Y claro a lo mejor quedarme?-

Sakura volteo a mirar lo. Estaba sorprendida, no sabia que decir, así que solo se quedo ahí mirándolo

-entonces puedo?-

- p…pero que hay de tu misión, no tienes que volver?, además que hay de Konoha y tu familia y amigos, tu vida no es como la de nosotros, tu no estas acostumbrado a huir de las villa además que tienes que huir de tu propia villa- dijo ella no creyendo lo que el estaba preguntando

-los quiero y todo pero yo no seria feliz estando con ellos y sin… y sin ti- dijo susurrando lo ultimo

Sakura sonrió y se le acerco, agarro su mano y comenzó a caminar. La sonrisa jamás dejando su rostro, y un pequeño sonrojo en ambos rostros.

Mientras Sakura cargaba al bebe, su otra mano sostenía la de el. El pulgar de Neji estaba acariciando la mano de Sakura, el sentía que is la soltaba ella se iría y desaparecería sin el.

Sakura por su lado, se sentía como si fuera la persona mas feliz del planeta, Neji, SU Neji aun la quería y la mejor parte es que el no tenia planeado el dejarla en ningún momento, eso la hacia aun mas feliz.

Al cavo de estar caminando durante mucho tiempo, y solo estar hablando de cosas sin importancia fue que al fin encontraron a alguien de los akatsuki.

-mi bebe- grito konan al mirar a Sakura –hay que bueno que ya llegaron, me tenían preocupada, creí que algo había pasado, y por supuesto Pein no me escucho diciendo que no era necesario, pero aún así debimos haber ido como refuerzo o algo- balbuceaba konan mientras agarraba al bebe de los brazos de Sakura, mientras Sakura solo sonreía al mirar como konan estaba toda alterada por solo haber llegado unos momentos tarde a la área de reunión, sin mencionar que al parecer todavía no notaba la presencia de Neji detrás de ella.

Pero por supuesto todos los demás si lo notaron.

Hidan aun lo recordaba, como olvidar al bastardo que se enamoro de su pequeña hermana, y al mirarlo ahí parado como si nada detrás de ella lo hacia enfurecer.

Neji al sentir la mirada de alguien en el comenzó a buscarla, luego sintió un aire asesino dirigido a el y comenzó a buscar mas rápido, hasta que llego al tipo de cabello blanco, el aun recordaba era el tipo que lo había noqueado cuando el había llevado a Sakura a su casa después de que ella había caído inconsciente por haber curado a Sasuke y a el.

Al cavo de unos segundos después de que Konan agarro a su bebe, fue que ella sintió la tensión en el aire para luego notar a Neji. Ella misma se tenso, pensando que el era una amenaza, y por instinto maternal, ella abrazo al bebe con mas fuerza, fue retirándose poco a poco con su hijo, hasta no quedar al lado de Pein, quien acababa de llegar.

-vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, hace mucho que no te mirábamos, dime que te trae por aquí- pregunto Pein

-veras… cuando venia tuve que pasar por la aldea de la roca por lo tanto varios jounin me siguieron cuando me reconocieron, después de todo soy la única en existencia que tiene el pelo rosa, luego de haber estado corriendo un rato el bebe en brazos, decidí el enfrentarlos- aquí Konan agarro el aire haciendo ruido- luego deposite al bebe entre las raíces de un árbol para que no lo pudieran encontrar tan rápido, luego de unos minutos de haber empezado la pelea el apareció y me comenzó a ayudar, y luego el me pregunto que si…- paro Sakura solo para hacer enojar a su hermano, ya que odiaba cuando nunca terminaba algo.

-que si que Sakura- dijo Pein un poco irritado

Sakura soltó una risita para luego continuar.

-el pregunto que si se podía quedar con nosotros y yo ya le dije que si así que ni se te ocurra decir lo contrario- le dijo Sakura en tono desafiante.

Nadie dijo nada, estaban realmente sorprendidos, y no fue realmente por el tono de vos de Sakura, eso era cosa de todos los días, si no por la decisión de Neji, eso no se lo esperaban.

-a que viene esta decisión?- pregunto Pein mirando a Neji –y ahora quiero que el responda de acuerdo Sakura?- dijo sin apartar la mirada de el

-quiero quedarme con Sakura- dijo sin siquiera detenerse un momento cosa que sorprendió a los demás

Nadie dijo nada. Konan fue la primera en reaccionar

-PERO QUE ROMANTICO!- grito haciendo que todos brincaran y que los otros dos se sonrojaran

-quiero hablar con tigo un momento Neji por favor- dijo Pein llevándose apartado de los demás para que no pudieran escuchar. Luego de 5 minutos, ellos volvieron.

Neji se coloco enfrente de Sakura, quien lo miraba algo curiosa.

-Sakura, quieres ser mi… novia- dijo casi susurrando pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella escuchara y varios de los que estaban cerca

Todos se quedaron callados esperando a que ella respondiera. Todos estaban pensando lo mismo "di que si, di que si"

Después de que ellos se fueron de Konoha, a Sakura parecía faltarle algo, su mirada había cambiado, era algo que no estaba mucho pero aquellos que la conocían sabían mirar la diferencia. Ellos sabían que era por la perdida de Neji, después de todo ella parecía muy apegada a el.

Liego de varios agonizantes segundos ella al fin respondió

-si- dijo lanzándosele casi pareciendo que el le había pedido matrimonio

Ambos fueron a la nueva casa para los Akatsuki. Mandaron una carta a Konoha informando que Neji no planeaba volver si los Akatsuki no eran permitidos.

Luego de varios días la carta fue regresada.

_Neji_

_Lamento comunicarte que no logre convencer al consejo para que se le permitiera la entrada a los Akatsuki por lo tanto ellos han decidido marcarte como rounin, desde ahora en adelante ya no eres bien venido a la aldea y será perseguido y asesinado por tus propios camaradas._

_Bueno eso fue lo que el consejo dijo, de mi parte te digo que si estas con esa niña de pelo rosa pues te deseo lo mejor y espero y puedas ser feliz, después de todo cambiaste mucho después de que ella se fue, espero y ella sea lo que necesitabas, y también que sepas lo que estas haciendo._

Luego de haberla leído Neji realmente no sintió nada, en cambio de hecho por primera ves en su vida se sintió libre.

Lo que si le sorprendió fue la carta que venia después de esa

_Que tal sobrino, se que lo que haces lo haces lo haces por amor, y te quiero decir que no te preocupes por nadie aquí, hinata estaba que brincaba de alegría después de saber que te fuiste por ella. _

_Pero eso no era de lo que te quería hablar, solo quiero decirte que tienes mi bendición para cuando quieras casarte, y además quiero que me avises cuando va hacer la boda y a lo mejor y podamos atender._

_Además quisiera pedirte que te cuides, nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada acerca de tu caso y tampoco podemos desobedecer ordenes por lo tanto trata de no hacer nada estúpido._

_Creo que eso es todo._

Después de esto ambos estaban totalmente rojos, como se le ocurría a Hiashi que ellos tan pronto se iban a casar.

Tiempo paso, de ves en cuando se topaban con los de Konoha pero nada pasaba, varios de los shinnobis con los cuales se topaban los ignoraban ya que los conocían y no tenían ganas de pelear, solo por puro respeto.

A lo largo del tiempo, Neji se acostumbro a su nueva vida, tubo varias complicaciones, pero nada de lo que el no pudiera superar.

Lo mas difícil de su vida fue cuando le tubo que pedir matrimonio a Sakura, cuando el al fin se había decidido, Pein estaba que se lo tragaba y los demás solo se limitaban a mirarlo con ojos asesinos, después de todo si algo le pasaba a Sakura todo ellos lo arian pagar.

Konan fue la única que lo ayudo, y lo ayudo en completamente todo, en escoger el anillo, en entretener a los muchachos y en preparar la cena.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando tubo que anunciar que Sakura estaba embarazada, ahí fue cuando todo complico, Pein de hecho lo golpeo, claro que después de eso Sakura estaba que mataba a Pein, por lo tanto nada paso.

Pero todos acabaron por aceptarlo.

**una amiga me ha estado molestando diciendome que quiere que escriva una nueva, por un tiempo lo empeze y ya tengo unas partes listas, solo me faltaria publicarlo.**

**la nueva va a ser un kakasaku y va a ser muy diferente a lo que han leido y realmente espero que les guste, aun que devo advertir que varios personages se comportan totalmente diferente a lo original, un ejemplo va a ser orochimaru sinedo un padre protector, eso si va a ser nuevo o almeos si lo va a ser para mi jajaja**

**nesesito saber si a varios de ustedes les gusta mi otra historia porque ya estoy comenzando a dudar en continuarla pero bueno eso depende de los leectores.**

**aquellos que se preguntavan si lo que tengo era grave o no pues no la verdad no es tan grave, pero me tienen que estar observando para ver como reaccionan las medicinas en mi y todo eso, aveses me ciento como purquito de pruevas. pero uno que le puede hacer**

**agradesco a todos aquellos que dejaron comentarios a lo largo de la historia y a los favoritos al igal que alertas**

**bueno nos vemos para cuando publique otro episodio**

**si quieren mas de esta historia solo digan  
**


End file.
